Wyatt Halliwell vs Ailin Callahan
by drmcatcher
Summary: Piper presents Excalibur to Wyatt on his 18th birthday after Harry Potter agrees to teach Wyatt. War is on the horizon. Who will prevail? HPXCharmed
1. Whatever Happened to the Halliwells?

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or places. _Charmed _is the property of Constance Burge, Brad Kern, and Spelling Entertainment. Lily Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any money off this fan-fiction.

Chapter 01: Whatever Happened to the Halliwells?

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell are finally living the normal, demon-free, life Piper has craved from the day Phoebe read the message on the back of the spirit board. That was the day Piper became a Charmed One and she shared a responsibility with her sisters to protect innocents from demons and warlocks and all other kinds of evil. Although she had been reluctant to embrace her destiny, she had accepted it and now, she is living the life she always wanted.

Piper has achieved her life-long dream of opening her own restaurant. The restaurant is named _Charmed_ and it is San Francisco's hottest restaurant. "The San Francisco Private Eye" has awarded _Charmed_ five stars and calls it the best restaurant in town. Piper and her loving husband, Leo, also have three wonderful children. Wyatt, Piper and Leo's eldest son, is Leo's identical twin. They both are tall and have blonde hair and blue eyes. Wyatt is known as the Twice-Blessed, because he is the first-born of a Charmed One and a white-lighter. He has all of the Halliwell powers. Next is Chris (Piper and Leo's 16-year old son) who resembles his mom more than his dad. He has brown hair and hazel eyes and is short and like his mom he is a genius in the kitchen. Chris is half witch and half elder. He has telekinesis and empathy and can orb and shoot lightning bolts out of his hands. Wyatt and Chris are the only Halliwells other than their Aunt Paige who can heal since Leo is a mortal. The youngest is twelve-year old Melinda. She has brown hair and brown eyes and is her mother's favorite child. She can freeze and blow things up like her mother. She can also astral project like her Aunt Prue and is just as suspicious of everyone as her Aunt Prue was. She is also as observant as her Aunt Prue was. Piper, Leo and their children live in the Halliwell Manor. Since Billie helped the Charmed Ones vanquish the Ultimate Evil, Piper allows Billie to live in the manor and help her raise her three magical children and teach them magic. To sweeten the deal, Paige has hired Billie to teach at Magic School. Meanwhile Piper's younger sister, Phoebe, and youngest sister, Paige, are living close to the manor.

Phoebe has married Coop, the cupid who had been assigned to make Phoebe open her heart up to love again. Phoebe is the editor of the "Bay Mirror" newspaper. She also writes her "Ask Phoebe" column and gets input from Coop when he isn't busy with his charges. Phoebe and Coop have two twin girls, Psyche and Pandora. Psyche is tall with straight brown hair and brown eyes. Pandora is an inch shorter than Psyche with curly, shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Pandora and Psyche are six years old. Psyche has Coop tied around her little fingers. She just has to make her lost puppy dog eyes and Coop gives her whatever she wants. The puppy dog eyes don't work on Phoebe. Pandora, on the other hand, is very curious like her namesake. In Greek mythology, Pandora opened the box and let out good and evil just because she couldn't contain her curiosity. However, like her mother, Phoebe, Pandora can't keep a secret to save her life. As for their powers, Psyche and Pandora can heart, which is Cupid's form of transportation. Psyche has Phoebe's empathy power

Meanwhile, a red-haired Paige Matthews has married Henry Mitchell, a police officer. Paige is the headmistress at Magic School and a full-time white-lighter. She is the Charmed One's official white-lighter, but with Leo as a mortal the elders thought it best that the Charmed Ones keep another white-lighter for emergencies. So, they assigned fiery red-haired, green-eyed Lily Potter née Evans to the Charmed Ones. Meanwhile, Henry mentors his parolees and tries to get them reduced sentences. Paige and Henry have adopted Henry Junior who had been tossed from foster home to foster home. Henry Junior is 14 years old and likes to hang out with Chris and Wyatt. He is tall and has black hair and blue eyes. Furthermore, like Henry Mitchell he is mortal. Paige and Henry also have two little girls. 10-year old Patience is the opposite of her name and can't sit still for more than 30 seconds. She has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is the only Halliwell to suffer through braces and glasses and like her mother is forever dying her hair, because the natural brown color is too boring in her opinion. Meanwhile, eight-year old Persephone has straight brown hair and black eyes. Both girls can orb. They haven't shown signs of any other powers, but Paige is confident they will get other powers.

As nicely as Piper, Phoebe and Paige have moved on with their lives, they always get together every month for the traditional Halliwell family reunion. It's the only night that Phoebe's and Paige's families get to savor Piper's home-cooked meals since Phoebe and Paige rely on take-out food. Besides, Piper's lasagna with its gooey cheese and special blend of herbs and spices is so delicious you'll think you've died and gone to heaven. That's why it's no wonder it's the most popular dish at the _Charmed_ restaurant.


	2. The Search for a Teacher

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ belongs to the WB, Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Entertainment. The _Harry Potter_ universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. Alyssa, Megan and the _Chameleon King_ are imaginary and belong to me. I do not make any money off this fan-fiction.

Chapter 02: The Search for a Teacher

_Halliwell Manor _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA _

_February 02, 2021_

_7:00 pm _

Tonight is a Halliwell family dinner night. After enjoying a scrumptious meal of Piper's three cheese lasagna, corn, and mashed potatoes with gravy, Piper hands Chris and Henry Junior twenty dollars and tells them to keep Wyatt busy. So, Chris calls Alyssa, Wyatt's 5'7", blonde-haired, blue-eyed girlfriend.

Chris says, "Hey, Alyssa!"

Alyssa replies, "Hey, Chris! What's up?"

Chris says, "Well, nothing for me, but I need a favor. Could you call Wyatt and ask him on a date? Go to the movies. I'll pay you back. I promise."

Alyssa (after some thought) says, "Sure, Halliwell."

After a few minutes Alyssa calls the Halliwell residence.

Ring! Ring!

Alyssa mutters, "All the phone does is ring." "Where is Chris?"

When the phone goes to the answering machine, Alyssa puts the phone down without leaving a message.

In a huff, Alyssa grumbles, "See if I ever listen to Chris again!"

Unfortunately, Alyssa isn't as quiet as she thinks she is, because her annoying younger sister, Megan, enters Alyssa's room, plops down on Alyssa's cheetah-patterned beanbag and asks, "Who is Chris?"

Alyssa replies, "Wyatt's younger brother, of course. He said Wyatt would be there and all the phone does is ring."

Megan suggests, "Well, maybe Melinda is on the phone chatting with Andrew, her crush. She's been trying to find a way to ask him out to the Valentine's Day dance."

Alyssa (after considering Megan's suggestion) says, "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll call back later. Thanks Meg."

Megan says, "Anytime, sis. Oh, I forgot! Alyssa and Wyatt sitting in a tree K-I-S"

Alyssa says, "Don't even think about finishing that song. If you do, I'll--I'll"

Megan taunts, "You'll what?"

Alyssa says, "I'll tell everyone in your school over the intercom that you have a crush on Jake, the most popular kid at your school."

Megan says, "Will not."

Alyssa shouts back, "Will too."

Megan shouts even louder, "Will not."

Alyssa says, "Will too."

The argument ends only when Alyssa hears Chris's message on the answering machine.

Chris says, "Sorry about not answering the phone. Melinda was using it."

Megan while sticking out her tongue at Alyssa says, "I told you so."

Alyssa sighs and says, "Okay, you win."

Megan replies, "That's all I needed to hear. Could you say it louder? I'm sure the people in China couldn't hear you."

Alyssa just throws her pillow at Megan who avoids the pillow by leaving and closing the door behind her. After a few minutes, Alyssa tries calling Wyatt again. This time Chris picks up the phone.

Alyssa says, "Hey! Could I speak to Wyatt for a second?"

Chris shouts, "Wy, there's a girl on the phone for you."

Wyatt says, "Tell her I'm not here."

Chris says, "He says he's not here."

Chris puts Alyssa on speakerphone.

Alyssa screams, "I know you're there, Wy!"

Wyatt gets up, turns the speakerphone off and asks, "That's the best you can do?"

Alyssa (after a few seconds of thought and tapping her chin) says, "No, but you need to look all pretty tonight. We're going to see "The Chameleon King." Pick me up in 15 minutes.

Wyatt salutes and says, "Aye, Aye Captain!"

After talking to Alyssa, Wyatt gets dressed in jeans and a tight black muscle shirt. He thinks Alyssa might appreciate his muscles. Then, he grabs the bouquet of flowers on the table in the foyer and his wallet.

He makes it to Alyssa's house in record time. Alyssa is putting the finishing touches on her makeup when the doorbell rings.

Alyssa says, "Oh! That must be Wyatt."

She finishes her makeup and runs down the stairs. When Alyssa opens the door, Wyatt hands her the flowers and compliments her appearance. Then, they leave with Alyssa shouting bye to her parents.

Meanwhile, Chris and Henry Junior go downstairs to join the party where they are met with blank stares and a fake smiling Phoebe.

Chris asks, "What's going on? What did we miss?"

Piper asks, "Peanut, Where's Wyatt?"

Chris replies, "He went to the movies with Alyssa."

Piper (relieved) says, "Thanks, Peanut."

Chris asks, "What did Junior and I miss?"

Piper replies, "Well, as you know, it's Wyatt's 18th birthday in two weeks."

Chris says, "So?"

Piper explains, "I want to give him Excalibur."

A jealous Chris calmly replies, "All right. So, what's the problem?"

Piper explains, "I don't want to give him Excalibur and risk Mordaunt or some other demon teaching him how to use the sword."

Chris asks, "Why can't Aunt Phoebe teach him?"

Phoebe says, "I'm not a master swordsperson. Cole just taught me the basics so that we could defeat the Source."

Piper asks, "Are there any other ideas?"

Everyone just stares at her. Piper takes the stares to mean that nobody has another idea so Piper is ready to dismiss the group. However, just as Piper is dismissing the group, little blue lights appear and materialize into Lily Potter. Lily looks at all the blank stares around her and asks, "What's up? Where's the demon?"

Piper replies, "It's nothing."

Lily asks, "Are you sure?"

Piper exasperatedly says: "Yes."

Lily says, "Maybe I can help."

Piper reluctantly concedes, throws up her hands and resignedly says, "Oh gees. Oh, all right. All right. Fine. Tell her, Pheebs."

Phoebe says, "It's Wyatt's 18th birthday in two weeks."

Lily says, "So, what? That's normal. Where's the problem?"

Phoebe explains, "Piper wants to give Wyatt Excalibur, but she doesn't want Mordaunt to interfere.

"Who's Mordaunt?" Lily questions.

Piper explains, "A very evil man. He made me think I was the rightful owner of Excalibur when I was only meant to pass the sword on to Wyatt. Mordaunt claimed he wanted to teach me how to swordfight, but all he wanted was the sword and its power."

"I'm still not seeing the problem," Lily says.

Paige explains, "We need someone we can trust to teach Wyatt how to use Excalibur."

"Why can't the Elders teach Wyatt?" Lily inquires.

Paige says, "I'll answer that. We don't trust them."

"Why?" Lily asks.

Paige says, "Maybe for this part, we need to send the children to their rooms."

Leo says, "No. This concerns Chris."

Paige says, "All right. Where should I begin?"

Chris suggests, "Wherever my part is."

Coop asks, "How about the beginning?"

Paige begins the story by saying, "Well, Piper didn't like the Elders from the day she met Leo because they kept taking Leo away from her. For Leo and me, it was the day Christopher died.

Chris asks, "Me?"

Paige says, "Yes, you."

Chris asks, "How?"

Paige continues, "You came to the past to save Wyatt. He was the Source in

your time. You became our white-lighter and separated Leo and Piper by making Leo an Elder a little bit earlier than you planned. On the plus side, you helped us defeat the Titans and make a huge dent in the demon population.

Too bad, the answer was an Elder: Gideon, to be exact. Gideon was the headmaster of Magic School before me. He believed that concentrating magic into one single being would corrupt the being so he wanted to eliminate the being for the greater good. The being in this case is Wyatt.

When Gideon tried to steal Wyatt from his playpen, you tried to TK him, but Gideon threw a poisoned tip athame at you. The poison could only be healed by Gideon. You told Leo to go save Wyatt. In the end, you died in Leo's arms.

After you died, Leo killed Gideon and became an avatar so that he could stay with his family. When the Elders found out, they designed a test. They would make Leo forget everything and leave him in the middle of nowhere. If he found his family, then he would be able to stay with them. If he found the Elders, then he would be an Elder forever. Needless to say, in the end, Leo chose Piper."

Lily says, "You can go down memory lane later. I have a suggestion for finding a master swordsperson.

Piper tiredly asks, "What is it?"

Lily replies, "We can ask Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of my old school, Hogwarts, if he knows someone who can teach swordsmanship.

Piper mulls it over and asks, "What do you all think? Paige, do you know this Dumbledore person?

Paige answers, "No, but I can ask Mrs. Donovan, the librarian at Magic School."

Piper commands, "All right. You go do that. The rest of you need to make vanquishing potions. We can never have enough of those. Why are you all staring at me? Skedaddle."

Meanwhile, Paige talks to Mrs. Donovan at Magic School.

Paige says, "Hi!"

Mrs. Donovan says, "Hi! How may I help you?"

Paige asks, "Do you know someone by the name of Dumbledore?"

Mrs. Donovan checks the computer and finds some books and says, "No, but the answers are in these books."

Since Paige doesn't have a lot of time, she flips to the index and skims the entries until she finds out that Dumbledore was murdered by Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts.

Paige asks, "May I check this book out?"

Mrs. Donovan smilingly replies, "Sure."

Paige returns to the manor, only to find the living room empty.

Paige thinks, "Where is everyone?"

Paige shouts, "Hello! Is anyone there?"

Piper hollers, "We're all in the kitchen making vanquishing potions."

Paige yells, "Fun stuff. Well, you won't believe what I found out."

Piper says, "Humor me."

Paige replies, "Dumbledore is dead. It's right here."

Piper yells, "Let me see that."

So Paige enters the kitchen and hands Piper the book. Piper reads the entry. She then passes it to everyone else. When Lily reads the entry, she is horrified at what Severus allegedly did. "This must be a joke. Severus wouldn't kill someone and definitely not someone as important as Dumbledore," she thinks.

Phoebe who is trying to not act out Lily's emotions commands through gritted teeth, "Lily, go to my room and take a rest."

Piper says, "Not yet. I want to know if there is another way to communicate with dead people other than summoning them."

Phoebe whines, "Piper, she's killing me, here."

Piper ignores Phoebe and says, "Lily."

Lily says, "Well…there is one way. Dumbledore may have a portrait. In the wizarding world, you can make portraits that contain a little bit of your magic so that you can communicate with others after death."

Paige rolls her eyes and says, "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Paige!" Piper says.

Then, she turns to Lily and asks, "Where is Dumbledore's portrait?"

Lily replies, "According to James, it's in his office. All of the headmasters of Hogwarts have portraits there."

Piper inquires, "Who succeeds the late Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Lily answers, "His Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She taught Transfiguration. She was strict, but fair."

"How do we contact her?" Piper asks.

Lily replies, "Usually, owls are used, but this is personal. We could floo-call Professor McGonagall."

Piper asks, "What if she's teaching a class?"

Lily says, "I can orb you to Hogwarts."

Piper crosses her arms, stares everyone down and decisively says, "That's what we will do then."


	3. Eureka! A Solution!

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, places, or techniques. _Charmed_ belongs to Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Entertainment. The _Harry Potter_ characters and memorabilia like the sneakoscope belong to J.K. Rowling. The last line Harry says in this chapter is used in _Khabie Khushi Kabhie Gham_. The Lightning Bolt Series is my idea. It is after all 2021 in this story. I am not making any money off this fan fiction.

Chapter 03: Eureka! A Solution!

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster's Office_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_February 02, 2021, 8:00 pm (San Francisco time)_

_February 03, 2021, 5:00 am (Scotland time)_

Lily grabs the Charmed Ones and orbs them to the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. Piper is astounded by all the clutter. There are stacks of books everywhere, portraits of old headmasters line the walls, and there is a desk complete with a multitude of swirling silvery objects. In the corner is a red bird. Paige is amazed at all the silvery objects and Phoebe is trying to control her empathy. She doesn't want Lily's sorrow leaking out through her.

While the Charmed Ones are admiring the office, a tall black-haired, green-eyed man, wearing black robes enters the office, places the books in his hands onto the desk, sits in a black muggle swivel desk chair next to a plush velvet chair that once belonged to Dumbledore and asks, "How may I help you, ladies?"

The Charmed ones notice the man for the first time.

Before any of the Charmed Ones can come up with a coherent reply, "I see you have been admiring the room. Amazing, isn't it?" the man says.

"Yeah! What are those silvery things?" Paige asks as she picks up a sneakoscope from the desk.

The man replies, "As far as I know, they detect Dark Magic."

A surprised Paige asks, "These things aren't yours?"

The man replies, "They are mine, because I'm the current headmaster, but the truth is that I didn't have the heart to throw away this stuff. As much as I disagree with Dumbledore about his methods, I believe that he believed what he did was for the Greater Good."

Piper says, "Not the Greater Good, again."

"Huh?" The man inquires.

Paige explains, "We have issues with the Elders."

"Who are the Elders?" The man asks.

Piper replies, "Never mind. Let's get back to why we're really here."

The man asks, "What's that?"

Piper says, "We wish to speak with Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall."

The man says, "Professor McGonagall is at home. I can floo call her for you or you can speak with Dumbledore. He's over there on the wall."

The man points to the last portrait on the wall.

Piper turns to Lily and asks, "Who do you think will be more helpful: Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall?"

Lily taps her chin and after five minutes answers, "Professor Dumbledore just because he always knew what was going on at Hogwarts."

"I swear he must have really liked James because he made him Head boy even though he and his band of miscreants always pulled pranks" Lily huffs.

Before Lily can continue her tirade against James Potter (her already dead husband who was unlucky enough to not become a white-lighter), Piper tells the man that they would like to speak with Dumbledore.

The man says, "Sure."

Then the man yells, "Wake up, Albus! There are some people here who want to talk to you."

The Portrait Albus wakes up and says, "Who? What?"

The man laughs and says, "Albus, there are some people here to see you."

The Portrait Albus replies, "Well, then skedaddle, my boy."

The man says, "I'm not a boy any longer, you know, and I'm certainly not yours."

The Portrait Albus replies, "Well, shoo. The ladies want me. Go home and sleep."

"I can take a hint. All right, I'm going," the man says.

As soon as the man leaves, the Portrait Albus asks, "So, how may I help you, ladies?"

"Do you know any capable swords-people?" Piper asks.

The Portrait Albus cheekily smirks and with twinkling eyes says, "Of course!"

"Well, where is the swords-person?" Piper asks.

The Portrait Albus laughs and says, "He just went out that door."

Piper asks, "Well, what's his name? We need to interview him."

The Portrait Albus says, "Ask Fawkes to bring him back. He went home."

"Who's Fawkes? Piper asks.

The Portrait Albus says, "The red bird in the corner."

Piper calls, "Fawkes! Fawkes! Fawkes!"

Paige asks, "How come it's not working?"

Phoebe goes up to the bird, scratches it under its wing and tells it that Dumbledore wants him to bring the person with the Voice back. Fawkes flames out of the office; he returns with a rosy-cheeked, black-haired, emerald green-eyed man who is carrying a broomstick with the words Lightning Bolt engraved on the handle in emerald-green ink.

"Albus, why did you send Fawkes to fetch me?" the man asks as he straightens out his robes.

The Portrait Albus replies, "These ladies need your assistance."

The man says, I'll think about it, but for now, I need their names.

"I'm Piper and these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige. The last one is our white-lighter, Lily," Piper replies as she points out each person.

The man says as he shakes hands with each sister and his mum, "Hi! I'm the Man Who Defeated Voldemort with a bunch of other meaningless titles, but I mostly answer to Harry."

Lily asks, "Voldemort is finally gone?"

Paige simultaneously asks, "What's a Voldemort?"

Harry answers, "Yes to Lily's question. Paige, Voldemort is an evil wizard who wanted immortality and power.

Harry asks, "What's a white-lighter?"

Lily explains, "A guardian angel that protects witches."

Harry asks, "Okay. So, how may I help you?"

Piper says, "I'm looking for a master swordsperson and Dumbledore suggested you."

Harry says with some pink tingeing his cheeks, "I'm flattered, but I need to ask my wife. When will you need me?"

"Now?" Piper asks.

Harry says, "I'll call my wife then."

Harry pulls out an ornate silver mirror from his desk and says, "Gin." Sure enough, the reflection in the mirror shows a red-haired, chocolate-eyed lady with many freckles.

Ginny says, "Hey, Harry!"

Harry replies, "Gin, the Charmed Ones are here. They need a master swordsperson. I want to take the job. What do you think?"

Ginny says, "Go for it."

Harry asks with a mischievous smirk, "You want to tag along?"

Ginny says, "Sure. Wait for me."

In a few minutes, Ginny arrives. She looks around at the faces around her and recognizes one of the faces. She knows how much Harry has wanted to meet his parents and his mum is right in front of him.

"Why aren't they hugging already?" Ginny thinks.

Ginny says, "Harry, love. Who are these people?"

Harry points to each lady and says, "Piper is moving the books. Phoebe is holding her head. Paige is examining Dumbledore's silver objects. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are the Charmed Ones. Lily is their guardian angel aka white-lighter."

Ginny whispers into Harry's ear, "Harry, You can't keep ignoring her."

Harry whispers back, "Watch me."

Ginny asks aloud, "Well, where are we going?"

"So you accept the job?" Piper asks.

Harry says, "Yes."

"San Francisco, CA, USA," Piper proudly says.

Harry smiles and says, "I never thought I would leave the UK."

Harry continues, "So, what are we waiting for? Christmas?"

With that, Paige orbs Harry and Phoebe to the manor, while Piper and Ginny go with Lily.


	4. Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters, places, or techniques. _Charmed _belongs to Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Entertainment. The _Harry Potter_ characters and spells belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 04: Harry

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_February 02, 2021_

_8:30 pm_

At the manor, Coop and Leo and the kids are still making vanquishing potions to avoid Piper's wrath. When Harry, Ginny, Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Lily materialize, Piper hollers for Leo and the group tramples into the living room. When everyone is situated, Piper breaks the news.

Piper happily says, "I found a swordsperson. Meet Harry and his wife Ginny."

Pandemonium breaks out. Everyone has questions. All of the youngsters except for Chris, especially Psyche and Pandora, want to know if Harry and Ginny have any kids because maybe they can make a new friend. The Charmed Ones' husbands want a demonstration of Harry's mastery of swordsmanship and a thorough briefing of his qualifications.

In the pandemonium, Melinda notices that Chris silently shakes hands with Harry, gives Ginny a hug and slips away to his room. Usually, Chris is suspicious of new people and interrogates them. Melinda is sure that something fishy is going on and she wants to get to the bottom of it.

After Piper whistles loudly, everyone calms down and follows Piper to the sitting room. Harry answers the youngsters' question by explaining that his godson, Teddy Lupin, has married Victoire Weasley (Bill and Fleur Weasley's daughter). Then, he says that James is a freshman at Oxford University and is training to be an auror. Albus, his second eldest son, is a sixth year student at Hogwarts and his only daughter and youngest child, Lily, is a third year at Hogwarts.

"Well, that means James will probably get along with Wyatt since he's the same age. Similarly, Lily will probably be my friend and Albus will probably be friends with Chris and Junior," Melinda summarizes.

"Oh, phooey! I don't get a new friend," Pandora whines.

"I'll be your new friend," Harry says as he crouches down to her eye-level.

"Hurray! We can play tea party," Pandora says.

"Not right now, but later," Harry says as he returns to his place on the couch and turns toward the other adults.

"To answer the second question, I guess all of you will have to attend the first lesson without Wyatt's knowledge," Harry says.

"That isn't enough for me," Leo says.

"All right, what would you like to know?" Harry asks.

"For starters, where did you get your education? Where is your certificate that satisfies your mastery of swordsmanship? Who taught you?" Leo asks with narrowed eyes.

"I got my education at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, but I learned swordsmanship from Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts. Godric charmed his sword so that when his heir touches it, the sword would take his heir back to his time for swordsmanship training. That's how I found out I was Gryffindor's heir. I also studied Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Divination (the real thing and not Trelawney's version from Rowena Ravenclaw), Ancient Runes and Defense against the Dark Arts, Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. The Founders are dead so I can't give you a certificate, but I can call Gryffindor's sword to me," Harry explains.

Harry calls the sword and everyone admires the sword whose handle is adorned with rubies.

Piper says, "Lily, since you have seen the sword before, tell us in your expert opinion if the sword is authentic."

Harry silently hands the sword over to Lily who examines the sword and declares it to be authentic.

However, Leo isn't satisfied.

So, the Halliwells take Harry and Ginny to the attic and use the "To Call a Lost Witch" spell from the _Book of Shadows_ to summon Godric Gryffindor. They watch Harry cut himself with a knife and chant:

Powers of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies

Come to us who call you near

Come to us and settle here

Blood to blood, I summon thee

Blood to blood, return to me.

To the amazement of the Halliwells since they think that Harry doesn't have enough power to complete the spell, a man with black hair and emerald-green eyes appears.

The man approaches Harry, ruffles his hair and asks, "Son, why have you called me here?"

Harry replies, "I am not your son. I am your great great very great grandson."

"Yes, but Rowena and I think of you as a son" Godric says.

"All right, I give up." Harry says as he gives Godric a hug.

"So, why am I here again?" Godric asks.

"The Charmed Ones' husbands need proof of my mastery of swordsmanship. I showed them your sword as proof and they want you to confirm its authenticity." Harry explains.

"Then, give me the sword," Godric orders.

Harry hands him the sword. Godric examines the sword and says, "Yes, this is my sword."

"If that is all, then I shall take my leave. Rowena is calling me. Farewell, my son," Godric says as he disappears.

"Now that business is out of the way, I would like to meet my new student," Harry says.

Junior says, "There's a problem with that, Harry."

Harry asks, "Who are you?"

Junior says, "Henry, Jr. Paige and Henry are my adoptive parents, but I think of them as my parents and call them mom and dad."

Harry asks, "What's the problem?"

Junior replies, "Wyatt's out on a date with Alyssa. It looks like you'll have to come back tomorrow.

Piper says, "No, he won't. He and Ginny can camp out here."

Harry asks, "What do you think, Gin?"

Ginny says, "Let's stay here."

With that, Harry conjures a king-size four-poster bed in the living room.

Psyche asks, "Isn't that personal gain?"

Harry crouches down to Psyche's eye-level and says," Not in my world. I don't have to live with muggles."

Pandora asks, "What are muggles?"

Harry replies, "Non-magical people"

Pandora asks, "Henry and Junior are muggles, then?"

Harry replies, "Yes, but they know about magic. So, I don't have to hide it."

Phoebe comes over to where Harry, Psyche and Pandora are sitting, stands behind Psyche, claps her hands and says, "Pan and Psyche, it's time for bed. Quit bugging our guests."

Harry says, "That's okay."

Pandora demands that Phoebe read her a story.

Phoebe says, "I'll read you a story tomorrow night."

Harry says, "If it isn't too much trouble, I could tell her a story and tuck her into bed."

Phoebe massages her head and says, "No, it's my responsibility, but I have a killer headache. Where's the aspirin?"

Piper says, "In the kitchen. Third cabinet door on the right."

Harry says, "Well, you can go rest then. I'll take care of Pan and Psyche."

Phoebe says, "Would you? That would be great."

Then, Phoebe enters the kitchen, finds the bottle of aspirin, takes the aspirin and heads to the conservatory where Piper has already laid out a blue sleeping bag, a pillow and some bed sheets. One by one, the others go to bed. Coop joins Phoebe in the conservatory, trusting that Harry will keep his promise to tuck Pan and Psyche into bed. Paige's family sleeps in Prue's old room. Piper and Leo go to their bedroom. Melinda sleeps on a sleeping bag in Chris and Wyatt's bedroom. Lily disappears, presumably to take care of one of her charges and make her own sleeping arrangements.

So, that's how Harry ends up telling Pan and Psyche about the troll and how he, Hermione and Ron become friends. As Harry tells about getting caught by the professors and Hermione making up that story about her being curious about the troll, Pan and Psyche drift off to sleep. So, he takes carries Pan and piggybacks Psyche to the conservatory, places them between their parents and pulls the blankets over them. Then, he returns to the living room where Ginny is patiently waiting for him.

Ginny says, "That was very sweet of you. I remember you doing that for our Lily."

Harry says, "Well, she's all grown up now, but I can't help remembering how she was at Pan's age. She used to make us read _Cinderella_ to her over and over again. She never got tired of it."

Ginny says, "I think she liked how you cackled after the evil stepmother orders Cinderella to scrub the floors."

Harry shakes his head and says, "Those were the days."

Ginny sighs and says, "I agree."

Then, she adds, "Good night, Harry," and yawns.

Harry chuckles at Ginny's yawn. He turns off the light in the living room and says, "Goodnight, Gin."

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_February 03, 2021_

_2:00 am_

In the middle of the night, Harry wakes up to the sound of soft footfalls. Thinking there is an intruder in the house; Harry wandlessly stuns the assailant and uses Lumos to discover who the assailant is. The light from the Lumos spell reveals a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man. Not knowing who the intruder is, Harry summons a chair from the dining room, uses mobilocorpus to move the stunned intruder to the chair and uses the incarcerous spell to bind the intruder to the chair with ropes. Then, he unstuns the intruder.

Harry asks in a cold voice, "Who are you?"

The Intruder replies in an angry voice, "That depends on who you are."

Harry says with a bow, "Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and recent acquaintance of the Charmed Ones."

Harry asks in clipped tones, "Again, Who are you?"

Wyatt senses that this crazy person in front of him is not someone to cross. He can probably break out of his binds with a spell, but he needs more information about the crazy person in front of him.

Harry says, "Me, crazy? Ha. I haven't laughed like this in ages."

Wyatt asks, "How did you do that?"

Harry asks, "Do what?"

Wyatt replies, "Read my mind."

Harry says, "I studied Legilmency."

Wyatt asks, "What's Legilmency?"

Harry says as if he is reciting from a textbook, "Legilmency is a branch of mind magic that allows people to read other people's minds."

Harry admits, "I generally don't use it, but I do reserve the right to use Legilmency on intruders. So, again who are you?"

Wyatt sighs and says, "My name's Wyatt."

Harry asks, "What's your relation to the Charmed Ones?"

Wyatt says, "I'm Piper's son."

Harry says, "Prove it."

Wyatt pulls out a chain with the triquetra symbol on it and shows it to Harry.

Harry recognizes the symbol and says, "That just proves you're a Halliwell or someone posing as a Halliwell."

Wyatt thinks fast and blurts out, "I can tell you what Chris is thinking due to our bond."

Harry replies, "All right. Let's test your theory."

Harry summons Chris from his bed and probes his mind. Harry is amazed at the memories the Chris in front of him has of his past life and his worry about measuring up.

Harry thinks, "So, you've been pretending you don't know about that life and Wyatt knows about it. Well, you and I will have a conversation soon."

Harry turns to Wyatt and says, "Ok, intruder. Tell me what Chris is thinking."

Wyatt replies, "You are familiar to Chris. He doesn't remember your name or your history or even how he knows you. He just knows that you are familiar and that when you ask him to do something he automatically does it and he can't figure out why and that scares him."

Harry says, "You got all that from your bond? I saw the same thing in his mind. All right, you're Wyatt."

Harry returns Chris to his bed with a flick of his fingers and then turns to Wyatt.

Harry loudly whispers, "Where were you tonight, young man?"

Wyatt replies, "Out on a date."

Harry says, "You're only getting home now?"

Harry checks his watch, which has automatically updated to San Francisco time, and asks, "At 2:00 am?"

Wyatt replies, "Well, Alyssa and I went to the movies and then, I took her to P3."

Harry orders, "Well, then get a move on it. You don't want to face Piper's wrath in the morning."

As Wyatt struggles with his binds, Harry thinks, "I wonder if Piper's got anything on Mrs. Weasley."

Wyatt implores Harry, "Give me a little help here with the binds."

Harry smirks and says, "You thought you could unbind yourself, so go ahead and do it."


	5. Breakfast

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ belongs to Constance Burge, Brad Kern, and Spelling Entertainment. The _Harry Potter_ characters and _Daily_ _Prophet_ and _Quibbler _belong to J.K. Rowling. Jacqueline Castlereigh High School and Maple Street are imaginary. Misty the house elf belongs to me. I am not making any money off this fan-fiction.

Chapter 05: Breakfast, Chris and Harry's Heart-to-Heart and Magic School

_Halliwell Manor Kitchen_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_February 03, 2021_

_6:00 am_

Piper wakes up to the aroma of scrambled eggs, sizzling bacon and sausage, warm croissants with butter and strawberry jam and coffee. She goes downstairs to investigate only to find Harry in the kitchen cooking up enough food to feed Laos and Cambodia.

Piper asks as she rubs her eyes, "What's this I see? There's a _man_ in _my_ kitchen. I must be dreaming."

Harry turns around to face Piper and apologizes with puppy dog eyes, "Sorry. I just thought I would do something nice for you to thank you for letting Ginny and me stay here last night."

Piper asks Harry, "How long have you been awake?"

Harry replies, "Since 4:00 am this morning. I usually go for a jog and practice katas (light saber exercises from the _Star Wars_ universe, but for the purposes of this story, it will be sword exercises) in the mornings.

Piper exclaims, "4:00 am?! Does that mean Wyatt will also be getting up at 4:00 am to train?"

Harry says, "I'm not sure what his regular schedule is, so I'll initially work around it. However, eventually, I will wake him up at 4:00 am even if it takes a Marauder's touch."

Piper asks, "A Marauder's touch?"

Harry replies with a mischievous tone, "You'll find out when you find out."

Piper in clipped tones says, "You're talking in riddles."

Harry shrugs his shoulders and cheekily says while he watches the bacon and sausage, "What can I say? I learned from the best."

Piper inquires, "Who?"

Harry replies, "Dumbledore, of course."

Piper warns, "Just don't keep it up. You never know when I'll blow you up."

Harry says, "Ouch!

Harry throws up his hands in defeat and says, "Okay. Okay. All joking aside, I promise I'll be straight with you on the important things. I know what it feels like to be left in the dark and I won't let that happen again."

Piper asks, "What are you talking about?"

Harry resignedly says as the sparkle in his eyes that was present only a few seconds ago disappears, "The last time I was left in the dark, my godfather died."

Piper who is thinking of how she felt when Prue died squeezes his hand in comfort.

Harry says, "Thanks. It means a lot to me that someone cares."

Piper says, "Ok, enough of the mushy stuff. I have been trying to come up with all the reasons you shouldn't be hired and I'm not totally sold on the idea, but for some inexplicable reason, I trust you."

Harry replies, "Well, if you want, you can attend the first lesson. I suspect the rest of the Halliwell clan will want to join you. However, I ask that you refrain from letting Wyatt know you will be there. I'll arrange it so that there will be a barrier. The barrier will let you observe the lesson and protect you and it will prevent Wyatt from sensing your presence. However, if Wyatt is somehow bonded to someone, then he will definitely sense that person's presence. So, keep that person away or just tell Wyatt that person will be his cheerleader during the lessons.

As Piper and Harry talk, the other members of the Halliwell family wake up one by one. Wyatt is the last to make it downstairs for breakfast. He greets Piper, grabs food on a plate and grumpily sits next to Patience at the table, while muttering things like "Who does he think he is?" under his breath. Patience overhears him, though.

Just as Patience is going to question Wyatt, Ginny enters the kitchen and takes a seat at the table. She looks at Wyatt and bursts into peals of laughter. The others just stare at Ginny until Melinda steals a look at Wyatt. She nudges Chris who is busy eating his scrambled eggs.

Chris looks at Wyatt's hair and says, "Wy, I thought you got over your punk phase."

Wyatt asks, "What are you talking about?"

Melinda in between giggles points at Wyatt's hair and says, "You've got a red streak in your hair."

Wyatt asks, "I do? Where's the mirror?"

Melinda hands him a mirror. Soon, everyone except for Wyatt is laughing with Ginny.

Meanwhile, Harry serves Ginny breakfast complete with tea and not coffee and thinks he will try to sneak out of the kitchen until he remembers that Ginny will catch him due to their bond. So, he sits at the table next to Pan, since she's the only one who's willing to be his friend other than Piper and Ginny, and waits for the laughter to die down and the accusations to begin. However, the accusations are postponed since the Halliwell youngsters attend school and Harry attends to his headmaster duties at Hogwarts while Ginny writes articles for the _Quibbler_ and _Daily_ _Prophet_.

* * *

_Jacqueline Castlereigh High School _

_Maple Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_February 03, 2021_

_3:25 pm_

Harry patiently waits outside the door of Chris's last period class so that he can talk to Chris before Chris has an opportunity to orb away. When the bell finally rings, Harry grabs Chris's arm and pulls both of them to the side of the mad stampede of students who are eager to leave school. Chris's first instinct is to jab the person holding him back with his elbow, but he stops when he realizes Harry is holding him back. When the mad stampede is over, Harry drags Chris over to the restroom and apparates both of them to Golden Gate Park. Then, he finds a tree, sits under the tree, invites Chris to sit down beside him and calls Misty, his house elf.

Misty pops in and asks, "How may I help you?"

"Misty, please bring Master Chris and me some sandwiches and butter beer," Harry says.

In a few seconds, Misty pops in with a basket filled with two turkey submarine sandwiches, 13 spicy chicken wings, two slices of treacle tart and two cans of butter beer.

Instead of commenting about the extra items, Harry thanks Misty and sends her back to Potter Manor.

Then, he turns to Chris and says, "Tuck in."

After Chris and Harry enjoy their snack, Harry decides it is time to talk to Chris.

So, he asks, "Chris, how are you?"

Chris says, "Fine."

Harry counters, "No, you are not fine."

"How do you know?" Chris asks.

"You know that red streak that was in Wyatt's hair this morning?" Harry asks.

"Yeah," Chris says.

"I stunned and bound Wyatt at 2:00 am this morning because I thought he was an intruder. When I interrogated him and challenged him to prove his identity, Wyatt said that he can tell me what you are thinking through his bond with you. To confirm whatever he might say, I summoned your body to the living room and probed your mind. I believed the intruder was Wyatt when he said that I am familiar to you. I sincerely apologize for probing your mind against your will. The stunner left a red streak in Wyatt's hair." Harry confesses.

Chris forgives Harry about probing his mind. Chris then brings up Wyatt's hair and he and Harry laugh.

After laughing, Chris turns serious and asks, "Who are you? "I've seen you in my dreams."

Harry replies, "Those dreams are memories."

Chris asks, "Memories?"

Harry replies, "Before you were born, a 23-year old version of you came back to the past to save Wyatt."

Chris interrupts, "Aunt Paige told us this story, but how does that relate to my dreams, which you are calling memories and how do you fit?"

Harry says, "When you were 14 in the other timeline, Piper died. Afterwards, Wyatt killed the Charmed Ones and the world went to hell in a hand basket. It was as though the Charmed Ones were the only force who maintained order. Without the Charmed Ones, Wyatt killed off all of the Elders. He exposed magic to muggles and hunted magical beings. San Francisco, once a vibrant city, had turned into a ghost town."

Harry continues his story, "Soon after the Charmed Ones died, you came to live with Ginny and I, since I was a friend of the Charmed Ones, but I think I eventually became a father figure to you and Ginny a mother figure. At the time of the Charmed Ones' deaths, though, I was living next door to the Halliwell Manor, but once Wyatt started his empire, I took my family and Mr. Bennet (your grandfather) to Potter Manor. When you created the Resistance, I transferred Resistance headquarters to Hogwarts. However, Wyatt somehow caught some Resistance members and tortured them for information. We were lucky that some Wiccan witches actually wanted to learn the magic of wand-waving wizards and witches and used Avada Kedavra and the Cruciatus curse to kill Wyatt's minions and the cutting spell to cut through their binds and escape."

"After that, you concocted a plan to go back to the past to save Wyatt and you know the rest," Harry concludes.

After Harry's long speech, Chris asks, "How do you know this stuff?"

"The Angels of Destiny decided that you needed someone to explain things to you when you got your memories from both timelines and someone to teach you how to sort all of the information. They chose me," Harry proudly says as he puffs out his chest.

Chris laughs.

After Chris is done laughing, Harry gets up, jumps around to shake off the grass and grabs the picnic basket. The image of Harry jumping around sends Chris into another fit of laughter. After Chris calms down and takes a few deep breaths, he gets up.

After Chris stands up, Harry calls Piper on his cell phone to tell her that he talked to Chris at Golden Gate Park and that he is returning Chris to the manor. Piper asks to speak to Chris. Harry hands the phone to Chris and watches Chris roll his eyes as he says, "Yes, mom" over and over again.

Chris turns off the phone and says in an annoyed tone, "Laugh it up already?"

Harry replies, "She's just trying to be a good mother."

Chris answers, "I know, but does she have to nag so much?"

Harry thinks back to how he and Ginny handle their children and says, "Yes, otherwise you don't listen. Words go in one ear and out the other without being processed in the middle."

Chris opens his mouth to protest, but Harry interrupts him. "Remember you didn't have her in the other timeline and you spent many nights wishing she would come back. This is your second chance. Don't waste it," Harry warns as he apparates Chris into the conservatory of the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

_Magic School _

_Somewhere in San Francisco_

_February 08, 2021_

_1:00 pm_

Paige invites Harry and Ginny to tour Magic School and sit in a class and perhaps, even teach a class. She's hoping she can gauge Harry's magical competence and his ability to interact with budding magical beings.

Harry and Ginny happily accept Paige's offer. So, while the Halliwell youngsters are in their own Magic School classes, Paige takes a break from her regular duties and shows Harry and Ginny around Magic School. Then, she introduces Harry and Ginny to the History of Magical Theory class and leads Harry and Ginny to the back of the class. That particular day, the professor is explaining what magic is to his students. Paige listens to the professor's lecture and realizes there are holes in his theory. She watches the students to see if any of them question the teacher. When there is no question from the students she turns toward Harry and Ginny and finds Ginny trying to calm Harry down. She watches as Harry's jaw muscles relax and his fury turns into a smirk all in the space of 30 seconds. Ginny knows Harry is going to tap into his Marauder side. Since she always finds the results hilarious, she waits to see what Harry does. She looks at the professor and sees that the professor has hot pink hair and that his clothes have turned into house elf tea cozies that are emblazoned with the words, "Hear me scream. Like a girl." By then the entire class is laughing so hard that tears are coming out of their eyes. Paige knows she needs to put an end to the madness, but even she can't help laughing. The professor, oblivious to his state, continues to drone on about magic, but the class is not listening to him.

So, Harry walks up to the front of the class and using his best Professor Snape glare and cold voice he scares the class into silence.

Harry says, "Now that I've got your attention. Are you ready to hear the _real _story about magic?"

Without waiting for an answer, he explains how magic is around everyone and that anyone can tap into it. All that a person needs to do is believe and ask nicely. He explains that you can't command magic. He tells them of how Hermione tried to command her broom to come up in first year and ever since then she has never been able to experience the freedom of flight. He also says that that there are many types of magic users because there are many types of ways to focus magic. He explains that he is part of a magical community that uses wands to focus their magic. The students want to see his wand, but he tells them that he has learned to focus magic through his body so that he can do their kind of magic.

Paige is amazed at the way Harry is able to turn pandemonium into order and interest the students. She makes a mental note to find out how Harry learned about magic.

After the class, she confronts Harry and asks him how he knows what magic is. Harry shrugs his shoulders, but Paige doesn't let it go. So, Ginny tells Harry to tell her. So, Harry rakes his fingers through his hair and says with dreamy eyes, "I met Magic during my sixth year at Hogwarts. I remember thinking she was the most beautiful lady I had ever seen. She favors white, long, billowy gowns and she has a tiara on her head. She and the Founders of Hogwarts taught me about magic and gave me the skills I needed to defeat Voldemort. I learned more from her and the Founders of Hogwarts than I did in all of my years at Hogwarts."

Ginny asks, "What about me? Am I chopped liver compared to her?"

Harry answers, "Gin, we've gone through this before. You are my beginning and end."

Paige watches the couple reconcile and realizes that she is seeing another Piper-Leo relationship, but it is deeper than Piper-Leo's relationship.

Paige asks, "Harry, how come you and Ginny have a deeper relationship than Piper and Leo even though both of you are soul-mates?"

Harry explains, "Ginny and I are soul-bonded. That means that we share emotions. We can talk to each other in our heads no matter the distance. We can also share our magic, but the down side is that if one of us dies the other will soon follow."


	6. Happy Birthday, Wyatt!

Disclaimer: The _Charmed_ universe belongs to the WB and all other related enterprises. The _Harry Potter_ universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. Misty the house elf and Ailin Callahan belong to me. In addition, Beware! There are spoilers from all of the _Harry Potter_ books.

Chapter 06: Happy Birthday, Wyatt!

_Halliwell Manor _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_February 16, 2021_

_8:00 am_

Eight days have passed since Harry and Ginny visited Magic School and it is now Wyatt's birthday. Piper has invited Harry, Ginny and their children to the party because she wants Wyatt and Harry to formally meet and she is eager to witness Wyatt's first lesson. Leo offers to keep Wyatt away from P3 and the manor, so Piper sends Melinda to buy balloons and Chris to hang streamers at P3, while she prepares Wyatt's favorite foods and calls the manager at P3 and tells him to close P3 and reserve it for the Halliwells and their guests. She also calls the manager at the _Charmed_ restaurant and tells him that she won't be working today and that she trusts him to run the restaurant in her absence.

* * *

_Potter Manor_

_Somewhere in England_

_February 16, 2021 (England date)_

_5:00 pm (England time) _

At the same time in England_…_

Ring! Ring!

"Stinking phone," Harry grumbles as he wakes up from a deep sleep.

"Whoever it is, he or she better have a good reason for waking me up. Doesn't he or she know that we have a party to attend at 5:00 am tomorrow morning?" Harry says as he looks at a still sleeping Ginny and wonders how she can sleep through this racket.

Ring! Ring!

"Okay, I'm coming," Harry says as he slips into some slippers and pulls on a bathrobe and heads for the kitchen to pick up the phone.

When he finally reaches the phone, he picks up the phone and says, "Hello."

"Hey ya, Harry!" Ron cheerfully shouts.

Harry is surprised Ron can even use the telephone or rather as Ron would say fellytone. Hermione must be a great teacher since she has achieved that much.

"Hello, Ron," Harry says through gritted teeth, but his annoyance is lost on Ron who excitedly says, "I've got two tickets to see the Quidditch World Cup. The Quidditch World Cup! Can you believe it, Harry? Want to come with me?"

"Sorry, Ron. As much as I want to come see the Quidditch World Cup with you, I can't," Harry says.

"Why not, Harry?" Ron asks.

"I've promised a friend that I will come to her son's birthday party with Ginny, Teddy, Victoire, James, Albus and Lily." Harry calmly explains.

"You can't even come for part of the match?" Ron pleads.

"I don't know how long the party will be, but if I can make it, I'll come." Harry says.

There's an ominous silence on the line when Harry gets an idea.

"Why don't Hermione, Rose, Hugo and you join us? I'm sure our hostess won't mind," Harry says.

Harry waits for Ron to say something. Instead, he hears Hermione's voice on the line.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione says.

"Hi, Mione! How are you?" Harry replies.

"Fine," Hermione answers.

After a long pause, Hermione asks, "So what were you talking to Ron about? He just handed the phone to me."

"He invited me to the Quidditch World Cup. I dearly would love to go, but I have a prior engagement so I asked if you guys want to come with us." Harry explains.

"What exactly is this prior engagement and who is us?" Hermione asks.

"A friend invited Ginny, Teddy, Victoire, James, Albus, Lily and me to her son's birthday party. I just thought Ron, Rose, Hugo and you would like to join us. I'm sure our hostess will be delighted to meet you," Harry says.

Hermione pulls out her planner and sees that she and Ron are available.

"Harry, we will join you. When do we need to leave?" Hermione asks.

"Meet Gin and me in my office at Hogwarts at 1:00 am tomorrow morning." Harry replies.

"Okay, see you at 1:00 am" Hermione says as she hangs up the phone.

After hanging up the phone, Harry calls Piper.

When Piper picks up the phone, Harry asks, "Piper, may I bring some friends to Wyatt's birthday party tonight?"

"Who are they?" Piper asks.

"My best friends from school: Ron and Hermione and their children Rose and Hugo, Harry replies.

"The more, the merrier," Piper says as she checks on the cake she is baking for Wyatt's birthday.

"All right, see you later," Harry says as he hangs up the phone.

After talking to Piper, Harry writes a note to Teddy and Victoire and another note to James to remind them to meet him in his office at Hogwarts at 10:00 pm and sends Misty to deliver the notes.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster's Office _

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_February 16, 2021_

_1:00 am_

Harry, Ginny, Teddy, Victoire, James, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo are sitting on some conjured plush chairs enjoying some tea and scones, while they wait for Ron and Hermione to arrive.

15 minutes later, Ron and Hermione arrive arguing with each other.

"Sorry for being late," Hermione apologizes as she looks at all of the people in the room.

"How true!" Ron says.

"How long does it take to get ready?" "Five minutes tops, right? She takes five bloody hours" Ron says.

To end Ron's rant, Harry says, "You look very nice, Hermione."

"Thanks, Harry. See Ron, some men actually appreciate all of the work that goes into making a lady look presentable," Hermione pointedly says.

That statement alone would have started another quarrel, but Harry claps his hands and says, "I shall now reveal who we will be meeting and where we will be going."

With bated breath, everyone in the group except for Ginny waits for Harry's answer.

"We are going to meet the Charmed Ones and their families in San Francisco," Harry says.

"Oh, really? That's so cool. Imagine all of the things they can show us." Hermione says.

Rose raises her hand.

"Rose, I'm not your professor now. I'm just your uncle. So, you don't need to raise your hand." Harry gently says.

"Well, then who are the Charmed Ones exactly and where is San Francisco, Uncle Harry," Rose asks.

Harry replies, "The Charmed Ones are Wicca witches and they are one of the strongest forces of good there is. Also, shame on you, Hermione, for not teaching your daughter some muggle geography," Harry says as he pulls a world atlas out of the top desk drawer.

"This is Hogwarts," Harry says, as he points to Scotland.

"This is San Francisco," Harry adds as he points to California in the United States.

"We are going to cross an ocean?" Rose asks.

"Yes," Harry replies.

"On brooms?" Hugo asks.

"No, we will be apparating, mostly because I don't like portkeys" Harry says.

"Why?" Hugo asks.

Lily answers, "Dad can't manage to land on his feet. He always ends up sprawled out and brings anyone following him down with him."

"That's not the real reason I hate portkeys, but it is a very good reason. Is it awful that I am keeping knowledge of my past away from my kids? Am I not keeping them in the dark as much as Dumbledore kept me in the dark in fifth year? Even Teddy is falling for it and he is definitely old enough to know," Harry thinks.

Ginny squeezes Harry's hand and says in her mind, "Don't feel too bad about it. We grew up too soon. Let them have a happy childhood."

"Gin, even if I don't tell the others, I'm going to tell Teddy," Harry says through the bond.

"Why?" Ginny asks in her mind.

"I'm teaching Wyatt how to use Excalibur. King Arthur only used Excalibur to defeat evil. So, I think we may have a war on our hands," Harry says in his mind.

"It isn't our war; it is Wyatt's war," Ginny says in her mind.

"No, Gin. Once I become involved, it becomes our war and I don't want to go through war again," Harry says in his mind.

Aloud Harry asks, "Who wants to come with me?"

Lily, Rose and Hugo in unison say, "Pick me! Pick me!"

"All right, let me see. Ron and James will go together. Hermione will go with Albus. Teddy will go with Victoire. Gin will go with Hugo. I'll take Lily and Rose," Harry says.

"Does everyone have the picture of Golden Gate Bridge I gave you memorized?" Harry asks the adults.

All of the adults except for Harry and Ginny imagine Golden Gate Bridge and apparate to the top of the bridge. Harry apparates Lily and Rose to the Halliwell Manor and Ginny soon follows with Hugo.

Harry hollers, "Piper!"

"I'm in the kitchen," Piper shouts back.

"All right, we'll wait right here in the living room," Harry says.

Lily, Rose and Hugo look around the room. They admire the grandfather clock and are mesmerized by the swinging pendulum that is as long as they are tall. Lily admires the clock just because of its artistic qualities since Potter Manor has a similar clock. Rose and Hugo, on the other hand, have never even seen a grandfather clock, much less know what one is, which is a little odd to Harry since Hermione is a muggle-born and Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley, loves to tinker with muggle objects.

While Ginny keeps an eye on the children, Harry goes to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge to meet Ron, Hermione, Teddy, Victoire, James and Albus. To his surprise, he finds the rest of his group surrounding Leo and Wyatt and Teddy glaring daggers at Wyatt.

"What is going on here?" Harry asks.

Everyone starts talking at once.

"One at a time, please," Harry says.

Wyatt says, "Dad and I just got here and these people started interrogating us."

"If you remember, I interrogated you, too." Harry says.

Wyatt nods.

Before you beat each other up, I'll introduce you. Leo and Wyatt, meet Hermione (She's the one who asks too many questions, but she's still my best friend.), Ron (Hermione's husband, my other best friend and Gin's brother), Teddy (my godson), Victoire (Teddy's fiancée), James (my eldest son) and Albus (my second eldest son). This is Leo (the eldest Charmed One's husband) and Wyatt (Leo's eldest son).

"Leo and Wyatt, please show the others around San Francisco," Harry requests.

* * *

_P3_

_San Francisco, CA_

_February 16, 2021_

_6:00 pm_

As soon as Leo and Wyatt enter a dark P3 with Ron, Hermione, Teddy, Victoire, James and Albus, someone turns on the lights and everyone else yells, "Surprise!"

Wyatt looks at the streamers and the banner that says "Happy Birthday, Wyatt!" and at all of the people in the crowd in front of him and says, "Thank you Academy for this high honor…." and bows. Everyone laughs.

After everyone calms down, Alyssa makes her way through the crowd and kisses him on the cheek and asks, "Birthday boy, may I have this dance?" Wyatt accepts and Alyssa drags him over to the middle of the dance floor in P3. The DJ plays a love song and more couples join them. Soon, everyone is dancing and having a good time.

Sheila walks over to Piper and tells Piper, "Great party! It looks like everyone is having a good time."

Piper replies, "Now, let's just hope nobody does anything to jinx it."

Just as Piper says jinx a tall black-hooded man appears and shoots a dark-lighter arrow at Paige and disappears. Paige jumps out of the way and the arrow fly past her and stick into the wall. Simultaneously, the people who had eaten the chicken wings turn into squawking chickens.

"You were saying how great this party is, Sheila. Now, look! I've got squawking chickens and hysterical people" Piper says through gritted teeth.

"Well, nobody can say your parties are boring," Sheila says.

* * *

_P3_

_San Francisco, CA _

_February 16, 2021_

_7:00 pm_

Harry who had seen Ron put some yellow powder over the chicken wings looks for Ron so that he can drag Ron over to Piper and make him apologize for creating the squawking chickens. However, he can't find Ron anywhere. So, he asks Hermione where she last saw Ron.

Hermione points over to a table and says, "That's funny he was just over there" and she sits where Ron had been sitting.

Harry looks at the plate in front of Hermione and notices the chicken wing. "Ron was going to owe him big time! Of all the idiotic things to do, why did he have to make himself a chicken?" Harry thinks.

Of course, Harry knows why.

"Ron had to throw suspicion off him. What better way to do that than to be the problem?" Harry concludes.

While Harry is thinking, Hermione has been trying to catch his attention.

"Harry! Earth to Harry!" Hermione shouts as she waves her hands in front of him.

Harry hears Hermione's shouts and sheepishly says, "Sorry, Hermione. I have something to do."

Hermione looks into Harry's eyes and sees the fire there.

"So, you've worked out where Ron is and what has happened," Hermione says.

It was a fact not a question, but Harry says, "Yes" anyway.

"How do you know?" Harry asks.

"After 30 years of friendship, you are an open book to me, Harry" Hermione says.

Then she adds, "It's in your eyes."

"All right go. Just bring Ron back to me in one piece" Hermione says.

So, Harry goes into the backroom of P3 and calls Misty.

Misty pops in and asks, "What may I do for you Harry Potter, sir?"

"Please go to George Weasley (Ron's older brother who lost his twin) and tell him to prepare the antidote to the yellow powder that makes people turn into chickens or whatever they eat since the people who ate the chicken wings turned into chickens. Tell him that the antidote is for a club full of people (probably 100 people). Then, bring him here with the antidote. I'll be waiting for you." Harry requests.

* * *

_George Weasleys' Flat_

_Somewhere in Wales_

_February 17, 2021(Wales date)_

_4:30 am (Wales's time)_

George Weasley hears footfalls at the foot of his bed. So, he snatches his wand from the bedside mahogany end table and prepares to hex the creature, but the creature blurts out, "I bring a message from Master Harry Potter."

"Harry? Why would ikkle Harrikins need me?" George thinks.

"Carry on, elf!" George says in his best impression of an imperious Draco Malfoy.

Misty is scared out of her wits.

"Harry is so gentle with all of the elves. How can he have friends like this?" Misty thinks, but she knows she can't leave without delivering Harry's message or she will lose her magic.

So, she gathers her courage and says, "Master Harry has asked that you prepare an antidote for some yellow powder that turns people into chickens, because some people who ate chicken wings turned into chickens. He needs enough for 100 people."

After Fred's death, George hadn't felt like doing anything. He sold Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to Zonko's and with the proceeds bought a flat in Wales and established a scholarship fund at Hogwarts in Fred's memory.

After 24 years, someone is finally giving him something to do other than mope about Fred's death. George goes to his makeshift workshop in his flat and quickly prepares one batch of antidote and uses magic to make the rest of the batches of antidote. He bottles the antidote and puts an unbreakable charm on the bottles. Then, he packs them in a box and shrinks the box so that it will fit in his pocket.

Then, he returns to his flat, where Misty is patiently waiting for him. George grabs Misty's hand and Misty pops George over to the backroom of P3.

* * *

_P3 _

_San Francisco, CA_

_February 16, 2021_

_7:30 pm_

While Misty delivers Harry's message to George Weasley, Harry searches for Piper. He finds her at the counter talking to an African-American woman. Piper sees Harry and calls him over and introduces him to Sheila.

"Harry, this is Sheila (Inspector Morris's wife) and Sheila, this is Harry. He will be teaching Wyatt how to use Excalibur" Piper says.

"It is nice to meet you, Sheila." Harry says as he shakes Sheila's hand.

"It is nice to meet you, too" Sheila says.

"I hate to cut this meeting short, but there is a club full of hysterical people," Harry says.

"Don't remind me," Piper says.

Piper claps her hands and the room turns silent.

"Ok, people!" Piper shouts using her "I mean business" voice.

"I want all non-chicken people except for any Halliwell or honorary Halliwell to make one line away from the wall with the arrow in it. Why are you guys waiting? Skedaddle." Piper commands.

While the non-chicken people quickly form a line, Piper goes over to the wall with the dark-lighter arrow in it and pulls the arrow out of the wall. When she pulls the arrow out of the wall, a piece of paper falls to the floor.

"Wyatt!" Piper calls.

"Mom, I'm right here," Wyatt says as he walks over to Piper.

"Wyatt, get rid of this arrow," Piper says.

So, Wyatt prepares to orb the arrow to a volcano, but the arrow disappears and returns to the quiver of the now dead dark-lighter from whom Ailin Callahan had stolen the crossbow and arrow.

When the arrow disappears, Wyatt notices the paper on the floor and picks it up. He reads the note.

The note says:

_Twice-Blessed,_

_This time it was your Aunt Paige. She is lucky. Next time you might not be so lucky._

After reading the note, Wyatt hands the paper to Piper. Piper reads it and hands it to the other Halliwells. They each read it. Chris is the last person to read the note. He hands it back to Wyatt who goes to the nearest trashcan and tears the note into tiny little pieces.

* * *

_P3 backroom_

_San Francisco, CA _

_February 16, 2021 _

_8:00 pm_

Misty and George Weasley land in the backroom of P3. Well, Misty lands on her feet, but George Weasley lands sprawled out on the floor.

"Serves him right," Misty thinks.

Once George gets his bearings and stands up, he opens the door to the backroom of P3 and searches for Harry.

George finds Harry talking to an African-American woman in a very long line of non-chicken people.

"So, you got tired of Gin already?" George says to Harry.

"George! Nice to see you, mate," Harry says as if he hadn't heard George's comment.

"Harry, could we talk over there," George asks as he points to the backroom of P3.

"Of course! Would you excuse us please, Mrs. Morris?" Harry asks with a smile.

"Sure," Sheila replies.

So, George drags Harry over to the backroom of P3.

In the backroom of P3, Harry asks, "George, do you have the antidote?"

"Yes." George replies.

George takes the box out of his pocket and unshrinks it. Then, Harry wandlessly conjures a cage and visualizes P3 and the squawking chickens in P3. Then, he visualizes the squawking chickens of P3 sailing through the air and landing in the conjured cage. George is amazed that Harry is able to capture the chickens in 30 seconds using wandless magic and he makes it look so easy. His respect for Harry grows.

When all of the chickens are captured, George throws some pink powder (the antidote) over all of the chickens and chickens become people. As George throws the powder, Harry banishes the cage and all of the former chicken people find themselves in a very crowded backroom. Harry leads all of the people out of the back room of P3 and then comes back to the backroom of P3.

He asks, "George, do you still have your coin from the DA?"

George says, "Sure, mate," and hands Harry the original gold coin they had used to call DA meetings back in fifth year.

"Wow! You still have it," Harry exclaims.

"Of course! It reminds me that we fought for freedom and that Fred did not die in vain. I think it was the only time that I felt useful and that I was doing something toward the war effort," George says.

"Thank you," Harry says tearfully.

Then, Harry summons Hermione to the backroom using the Mobil corpus spell. Hermione is angry, but when she finds out it is only Harry she takes deep breaths and calms down.

"Hermione, how do I charm this coin to tell the other DA members to meet us here so that we can obliviate all of these people? Harry asks.

Instead of telling Harry how she does it, she charms the coin and soon the DA members arrive. Harry points out a person to each DA member and tells them to obliviate that person by replacing their memories of the night with the memory of them coming to the club for Wyatt's birthday and dancing all night and mingling.

Once everyone is obliviated, Harry thanks the DA members and introduces them to Piper. Piper thanks them by inviting them to enjoy the festivities. They accept and soon the music is back on and the party continues as if it never stopped.

Then, Piper calls everyone together for the cake cutting ceremony. Wyatt makes a wish and blows out the candles. Everyone claps. Then, he cuts the cake.

After everyone eats the cake, Wyatt opens his gifts and thanks each person.

Soon, everyone leaves except for Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Teddy, Victoire, James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo and the Halliwells. They pitch in and use magic to clean the club. Afterwards, they tiredly go to the Halliwell Manor.


	7. Excalibur, Be Mine!

Disclaimer: The _Charmed_ universe belongs to the WB and all other related enterprises. The _Harry Potter_ world belongs to J.K. Rowling. The DA is mentioned in this chapter. _Lord of the Rings _belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. King Arthur, Robin Hood and Maid Marian are legends that belong to Disney and to whomever else they belong. I do not make money off this fanfiction.

Chapter 07: "Excalibur, Be Mine!"

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott St._

_San Francisco, CA_

_February 16, 2021_

_11:00 pm_

"I'm so exhausted, Phoebe says as she plops down onto the sofa in the living room.

"Don't sleep, yet. You don't want to miss tonight's ceremony," Piper says.

"What do I need to do to get ready for it?" Phoebe asks.

"Conjure royal clothing from the Middle Ages" Harry replies.

"How do I do that?" Phoebe asks.

"Do you remember what your clothes looked like when you were goddesses and you defeated the Titans?"

"No, I don't," Phoebe answers.

Harry turns to Leo and asks, "Do you know what the Charmed Ones looked like as goddesses?"

Leo nods.

"Phoebe, tap into your empathy power and pull the image of your gown, Piper's gown and Paige's gown from Leo's mind. Then, visualize your gown on you, Piper's gown on Piper and Paige's gown on Paige." Harry says.

So, Phoebe follows Harry's instructions, but she has trouble with the visualization.

When that doesn't work Harry says, "Hey, Munchkin, you were there or at least your former self was. Can you do it?"

Chris closes his eyes and visualizes the gowns and then visualizes his mother's gown on her, his Aunt Phoebe's gown on his Aunt Phoebe and his Aunt Paige's gown on his Aunt Paige. When he opens his eyes, he discovers that he has done it. His mother and aunts are each wearing a flowing white gown, but only his mother has a tiara on her head.

"How did you do this?" Phoebe asks as she stares at her gown.

"I just visualize it and it happens," Chris says as though it is not a big deal.

"Then, what is my error?" Phoebe asks.

"Your visualization needs work," Harry replies.

"Now, we need hair and makeup." Harry says.

"Gin, do you know anyone who is good at hairstyling and makeup?" Harry asks.

Ginny replies, "Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown are famous hairstylists."

"Hermione, please contact the DA members and tell Parvati and Lavender to bring their hairstyling and makeup products," Harry commands.

As Hermione carries out Harry's instructions, Harry waves his hand toward Wyatt. Wyatt looks down at himself and finds himself in knight's armor that is similar to King Arthur's armor (silver with a picture of a yellow sword). Harry conjures the same kind of suit for Chris, but Chris's shield bears the Triquetra. The wand-waving wizards conjure tights and loose fitting green clothing that make them look like Robin Hood or in Lily's case, green dress that looks like a dress that Maid Marian would wear. After dressing themselves, each of the wand-waving children conjures Maid Marian costumes for the Halliwell girls and a Robin Hood costume for Junior. Harry conjures the royal robes he wore when he was training with Godric and because of the bond Ginny wears a long billowy emerald-green gown with a gold tiara on her head signifying her status as Lady Gryffindor. Chris gives Henry the clothes Legolas wears in _The Lord of the Rings. _Coop uses his ring to transform into a prince of Medieval Times and Harry tells Leo to wear his Elder robes.

When the DA arrives, they each conjure the appropriate costume. Parvati and Lavender work fast to style everyone's hair and do makeup for the ladies. They also conjure jewelry for each lady.

Just as Parvati and Lavender finish, the first magical beings arrive. Piper summons Grams and asks Grams to introduce her as the Lady of the Lake when she gives Wyatt Excalibur.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_February 16, 2021_

_11:59 pm_

"We are gathered here today to witness the coronation of King Arthur's heir. Please welcome the Lady of the Lake" Grams announces.

The magical beings bow before the Lady of the Lake.

Piper glides to the dais and asks everyone to stop bowing and then says, "Come forward, heir of King Arthur."

As Wyatt makes his way through the crowd, Paige orbs the sword in the stone to the conservatory and all eyes turn to the stone. Then, Wyatt bows before Piper.

Next, Grams asks the multitude of magical beings, "are there any objections?"

They wait, but nobody raises their hand.

Then, Grams turns to Wyatt and asks, "Do you promise to protect the innocent and rise up against evil for as long as you shall live."

"I do." Wyatt promises.

Then, Piper pulls the sword out of the stone and says, "With the power vested in me as the Lady of the Lake, I dub thee heir of King Arthur and gift you Excalibur."

Piper hands Wyatt the sword and tells him he can get up now. Then, she turns to the multitude of magical beings and announces, "I give you the Ruler of all Magic, the heir of King Arthur."

To confirm Piper's declaration, a golden light envelopes Wyatt and everyone bows before him until Piper tells them to stop.

Then, Piper motions for Harry to come forward and bow before her.

"Do you, Lord Gryffindor, promise to faithfully teach the new Heir all he needs to do to fulfill his destiny? Piper asks.

"I do," Harry says.

"Are there any objections?" Grams asks.

They wait for objections, but nobody objects.

"Then, I dub thee Official Teacher of the Heir of King Arthur," Piper says.

A light passes between Harry and Piper, signifying a magical contract.

* * *

_Gith's Room where Gith monitored the Charmed Ones when they were in separate worlds (Season six of Charmed)_

_San Francisco, CA but on another plane_

_February 17, 2021 _

_1:00 am_

Ailin Callahan, dressed in black Harry Potter style robes with a black hood, stares into the well and sees Piper handing Excalibur over to Wyatt and formally introducing Harry as Wyatt's teacher. He also notices the light that passes between Piper and Harry and knows that Harry knows that breaking that contract will cause his death, but Piper doesn't know and he can take advantage of that situation unless Harry gets to her first.

"No objections, huh? What kind of sniveling creatures are those magical beings? Don't they know that absolute power in one person corrupts? I'll show them, but I can't rush into these things. I need to focus and plot," Ailin thinks.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor _

_Living Room_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_February 17, 2021_

_1:00 am_

Meanwhile, Grams and the other matriarchs of the Halliwell-Warren line leave.

As Melinda Warren leaves, she says, "I know I predicted that there would only be girl witches in our line, but a boy here and there won't matter, especially if he is the strongest witch alive. Be proud of him. I know I am."

After Grams and the matriarchs leave, Harry asks, "Piper, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure," Piper says.

So, Harry drags Piper to the conservatory, pushes her into a chair, turns the chair next to her to face her chair and sits in the chair.

Then, he asks, "Piper, after you dubbed me Wyatt's teacher, did you see a light pass between us or at least feel warm?"

"I didn't see the light, but I felt safe and warm," Piper says as she thinks back to that moment.

"That light means that you and I have a magical contract. If either of us breaks it, that person dies" Harry explains.

"Then, why did it feel so loving like Mom?" Piper asks.

"Since I haven't had parents since I was a year old, Magic sometimes assumes the mum role in my life," Harry says.

"Come to think of it, everyone I meet wants to somehow be my family." Harry adds.

"Like Godric, right?" Piper asks as she refers to the time Harry summoned Godric.

"Yes," Harry says.

"I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get all of the power to summon Godric?" You said your kind of wizard has less power than a Wicca witch," Piper says.

"That's a fair question. I'm Godric's heir. That constitutes a bond. So, any magic involving Godric and me is not measured by power. It's like Wyatt and Excalibur. If Wyatt wants Excalibur all he has to say is Excalibur and it will come to his hand. He doesn't have to visualize it, whereas any other being would have to visualize the sword and the sword coming to him or her or it because the sword only bonds to Wyatt." Harry explains.

"Don't tell Wyatt about the bond, yet" Piper says.

"It will destroy Chris. He already has an inferiority complex" Piper adds.

"No, it won't because Chris is Wyatt's heir and all you need to do is remind Chris that he jumpstarted destiny and created a better future for you" Harry says.

"Can I bake Chris cinnamon raisin cookies to go with it?" Piper asks.

Harry just laughs.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor _

_Living Room_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA _

_February 17, 2021_

_1:30 am_

"Piper, what were you and Harry talking about in the conservatory?" Phoebe asks when Piper and Harry return to the living room.

"Apparently, when I dubbed Harry as Wyatt's teacher a magical contract was formed. If either of us breaks it, that person will die." Piper says.

"Translation: I have to accept Harry as my teacher," Wyatt says even though he put that red streak in my hair two weeks ago.

"How?" Piper asks.

"So, dad strikes again," Lily whispers to Teddy, while Wyatt is thinking of a proper answer to Piper's question that will not end up making him do laundry or wash dishes for the next century.

Persephone, Paige's eight year old daughter, wants in on the conversation

So, she whispers to Lily, "Have you seen so many fairies in your life?"

"Or as many stinky ogres," Albus adds."

Finally, Harry gets fed up with Wyatt's silence and the kids whispering in the corner and says, "Wyatt, are you sure you want Piper to know?"

Piper sweetly asks, "Know what?"

Wyatt shakes his head.

Harry says, "Then, it will be our little secret."

Wyatt resignedly says, "All right, you can teach me. Just don't put anymore red streaks in my hair."

Harry replies, "I can't guarantee that. I am a Junior Marauder after all."

Piper says in an annoyed tone, "Again with the Marauders?"

Harry is about to say that she will find out soon when Lily orbs into the room.

Lily hears the word Marauders and says, "That James Potter! Is he back from the dead again?"

Piper curiously asks, "Lily, who is the Marauders exactly?"

Lily explains, "My dead husband and his band of miscreants. In school, they used to play pranks on everyone. I think they tried to compete for who could get the most detentions per term.

Harry changes the subject by asking, "So, Wy, are you ready for your first lesson?"

Wyatt admits, "I think I've got butterflies in my stomach."

Harry reassures him by saying, "Don't worry. I'll see what you know already. So do what comes instinctively. Piper says the Elders taught you a little bit. So, let's see you in action."

Wyatt asks, "Here and now?"

Harry replies, "Everyone is exhausted now. Rest now and I will come back in a couple of nights to take you to Hogwarts for your first lesson."


	8. Wyatt's First Lesson

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ is the property of Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Entertainment. _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling. Beware! There are spoilers from all of the _HP _books and _Charmed_ episodes.

Chapter 08: Wyatt's First Lesson

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_February 20, 2021_

_1:00 am _

"Wake up, Princess" Harry says as he shakes Lily awake.

"What? Who?" Lily says as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's just me, Princess." Harry says.

"Daddy!" Lily whispers as she gives him a hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Princess," Harry says.

"Now get up, Princess," Harry commands in a whisper.

"Why?" Lily asks.

"I'm going to bring Wyatt to Hogwarts for his first lesson. Don't you want to see the show?"

"Oh, yes!" Lily whisper whoops excitedly.

"Then put on some shoes and I'll wake Albus, Rose and Hugo. I already sent Fawkes to bring Teddy, Victoire, James, Hermione and Ron. They should be in my office soon," Harry says.

"What about Mum?" Lily asks.

"She's already waiting in my office." Harry replies.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster's Office_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_February 20, 2021_

_1:15 am_

"What is so important that it can't wait until morning?" Ron grumbles once everyone is gathered in Harry' office.

Hermione slaps Ron across the head and says, "Ron! Harry always has a good reason for what he does. If you wait a little longer, I'm sure he will tell us."

Harry looks at the assembled people, takes a deep breath and announces, "I'm bringing Wyatt to Hogwarts for his first lesson. Don't you want to see the show?"

"Yes!" Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo shout.

"Okay! Here's the plan." Harry says.

"Hermione, Ron, Lily, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, Teddy, Victoire and Ginny, we will all be meeting in the Room of Requirements, but Wyatt doesn't know his family is coming. So, they will be meeting all of you here in my office. Please lead them to the Room of Requirements from here and tell them to get as close to the wall as possible. I will be telling the room to set up a barrier between Wyatt, Chris and me and all of you. The barrier will prevent swords and stray magic from hitting you and it will allow you to observe the action without alerting Wyatt. In the meantime, I'll take Wyatt and Chris to the Room of Requirements." Harry says.

"Any questions?" Harry asks.

Nobody says anything.

"Good." Harry says.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_February 19, 2021_

_5:00 pm_

Harry rings the doorbell. Piper answers the door and invites Harry into the house.

"Would you like something to drink?" Piper asks.

"Yes, a spot of tea would be nice" Harry requests.

Piper boils water in a kettle on the stove and returns to the conservatory.

"So, what brings you here?" Piper asks.

"I'm here to pick Wyatt up for his first lesson," Harry says.

"Wyatt!" Piper hollers.

As Harry waits, he observes, "I noticed that you didn't make sure I am who I say I am."

"Is that a problem?" Piper asks with narrowed eyes.

"As a matter of fact it is," Harry says, as he ignores Piper's glare.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"In the wizarding world, there is a potion that allows people to take on another person's appearance. It is called the Polyjuice Potion. My fourth year Defense against the Dark Arts professor took on Mad-Eye Moody's (famous auror, which is a kind of policeman) appearance when he was really Barty Crouch, Junior (a death-eater, which is one of Voldemort's minions)," Harry explains.

"Then, how do we know it is you?"

Instead of answering, Harry turns into a black panther with emerald-green eyes and a white lightning bolt scar on its head and then he turns back into a human.

"You can turn into an animal!" Piper exclaims.

"Yes and the beauty of it is that nobody can copy my form," Harry explains.

"Do you have other forms?" Piper asks.

Harry conjures a piece of paper and a pen and charms the paper so that only Piper can read it.

He writes, "Yes, but I won't reveal the forms. The only form the Ministry knows is my panther form and I want to keep it that way."

Piper reads the note and says, "So, you are a rebel?"

"You are after my own heart" Piper says as she pretends to swoon.

"There is one other thing we need to discuss," Harry says.

"What's that?" Piper asks.

"If you are bringing the rest of the Halliwell clan to see Wyatt's lesson, then go to my office at Hogwarts and follow Ginny and the rest of my family to the Room of Requirements. In the meantime, I will take Chris and Wyatt to the Room of Requirements and set the room up for tonight's lesson," Harry says.

When Wyatt finally makes it downstairs, Harry finishes drinking his tea and asks, "Wyatt, where's Chris?"

"He is finishing some homework." Wyatt replies.

"Well, call him," Harry says.

"Chrissie!" Wyatt shouts.

"I've told you not once, but a million times, Wy. My name is Chris not Chrissie or Christy or Christina," Chris yells as he runs down the stairs.

"Hey, Munchkin!" Harry says.

"Hey, Uncle Harry!" Chris says as he gives Harry a hug.

"How about me?" Wyatt asks.

"You don't get a hug because you called me Chrissie," Chris says.

"Boys! Don't make me split you up," Harry says sternly.

"He started it," Chris and Wyatt say as they point to each other.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_February 20, 2021 _

_2:30 am_

Harry grabs Chris and Wyatt's hands and apparates them to Hogwarts. Then, he drags them to the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet and paces in front of the wall (Rowling, 389). Then, he thinks, "I need a place to teach swordsmanship, some swords and a barrier to protect spectators from stray magic and swords and allow spectators to observe the proceedings without alerting my student to their presence. I would also like the room to allow Piper, Phoebe, Paige and their respective families as well as me and my family, including my mum."

When Harry leaves with Wyatt and Chris, Piper shouts Paige, Lily and Leo and when they appear she tells Paige to gather her family for a trip to Hogwarts. Then, she calls Phoebe on the phone and tells her to gather her family as well for a trip to Hogwarts. Coop hearts his family; Paige orbs her family and Leo and Lily take Piper. The Halliwells go to Harry's office at Hogwarts and Ginny leads the group to the Room of Requirements from there.

When they arrive, they admire the dueling platform.

Harry says, "Welcome to the Room of Requirement. While you're here you can ask for anything your heart desires. You just can't take anything out of this room."

They hear Chris say, "Wow! This room is amazing."

Harry warns Chris to not enter the dueling platform. Then, Harry leads Wyatt onto the dueling platform and begins the lesson.

Harry says, "All right, Wy. Give me your best shot."

Wyatt replies, "I can't. I'm not angry at you."

Harry goads Wyatt by saying, "Well, Mr. Big-shot. Remember the time you found out half the people on the Varsity team badmouthed Chris behind your back. How about the time that warlock captured Psyche? I'll bet you the incident is there somewhere in her subconscious."

Harry continues to use Legilmency to find out times that make Wyatt furious. The more he talks, the angrier Wyatt becomes. Then, Wyatt's anger reaches a threshold and he unleashes it on Harry. He raises Excalibur and battles Harry. Harry is prepared for the onslaught. He ducks a few times, but he parries the sword and Wyatt is on his back in 30 seconds.

Harry announces, "For homework, I want you to write an essay and tell me what errors you made. I'll read your essay and we'll talk about it tomorrow night when we meet."

Wyatt groans and says, "Homework, already?"

Harry replies, "Yes. I'll also need a copy of your schedule."

Wyatt asks, "Will I have homework all the time?"

"No because I don't like deciphering chicken scratch. Oh, and class dismissed. Chris, take him back to the manor."

After Chris leaves with Wyatt, Harry tells the room to remove the barrier. When the barrier disappears, everyone is impressed with his fancy footwork.

Paige exclaims, "Wow! That's some fancy footwork."

"Well, I had a good teacher," Harry replies.

Paige changes tactics and says, "I have never seen students so eager to learn as I did when you told those children the real story of magic at Magic School."

Harry says, "So?"

Paige requests, "Please teach at Magic School?

Patience, Persephone, Psyche, Pandora and Junior: "Please. Please. We want to learn how to do what you just did."

Harry replies, "Ok. I can't stand puppy dog eyes. When will you need me?"

Paige replies, "On weekends."

Harry says, "Quidditch matches are on Saturday, but I can come if you hold the class at 2:00 pm on Saturday at Magic School.

Paige exclaims, "Excellent!"

Paige says, "Then, I'll send notices to the students telling them about the new class and that it is on Saturday at 2:00 pm. We'll see how many students attend."

Piper is also delighted that she has found a competent teacher for Wyatt, but it is Lily's reaction Harry wants.

Lily really looks at the man in front of her for the first time since she has been preoccupied with Dumbledore's death when she and the Charmed Ones met Harry in his office two weeks ago. She notices his tallness, slight build, messy hair and emerald-green almond-shaped eyes and says, "You look a lot like James, but you have my eyes. What did you say your name is?"

"Harry," Harry replies.

"I had a son. His name was Harry. Voldemort killed him." Lily says sadly.

"No, Snape said a protection spell that made the killing curse bounce off him and hit Voldemort and thus, saved Harry that day because Snape loved you Lily," Harry explains.

"How do you know?" Lily asks shocked.

"I saw it in Snape's pensieve after he died. I am Harry. I am your son," Harry says.

"Hey, mum!" Harry shyly adds.

"Prove it," Lily says.

Harry summons the tapestry of the Potter family tree and shows Lily his name and Ginny's name and introduces her to James, Lily II, Albus, Teddy, Victoire, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo. As further proof, he summons the Marauder's Map.

Lily examines both the tapestry of the Potter family tree and the Marauder's Map and checks it for charms that add false names. After careful scrutiny, she finally concludes that the Harry in front of her is truly her son and hugs him.

Lily says, "Oh, Harry! Wow! You're so handsome."

Harry replies, "Thanks, mum, but I can't help feeling betrayed. You didn't recognize me at Hogwarts two weeks ago or the time I summoned Godric. You also never contacted me after you became the Charmed Ones' white-lighter."

"I'm not allowed to have contact with anyone other than my charges," Lily explains.

"You could have found a way if you really wanted," Harry says.

"I apologize," Lily says.

"May we start over?" Lily asks as she sticks out her hand.

Harry shakes Lily's hand and says, "Hi, I am Harry Potter."

Lily says, "Hi, Harry! My name is Lily. I am your mum."

Harry says, "I don't know about you, but it's getting late."

Piper commands, "Harry, you take Psyche and Pandora. Paige, you take Henry and Junior. Leo will take Patience and Persephone. Coop, you take Phoebe and Ginny and I'll go with Lily and Melinda."

* * *

_Halliwell Manor _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_February 19, 2021_

_7:30 pm_

When everyone returns to the manor, Phoebe's family and Paige's family go home. Using magic, Then, Piper sends Melinda to bed and she and Leo head upstairs to bed. Harry invites Lily to come with Ginny and him to Potter Manor, but she declines. Ginny tries to convince her, while Harry goes upstairs to Wyatt and Chris's room to talk with Wyatt.

Harry knocks on Wyatt's and Chris's bedroom door and says, "Hi! This is Harry. May I come in?"

Wyatt replies, "Sure. Chris, would you get the door?"

Chris grumbles and asks, "Why am I always the one who has to do the work around here?"

Wyatt replies, "Because you're not in pain right now."

Chris gets up off his bed and opens the door.

Chris says, "Hi."

Harry enters the room and asks, "Chris, would you please go downstairs and get me a glass of water?"

Chris leaves, while grumbling under his breath, "He can conjure the stuff. Why send me downstairs for water?"

While Chris is gone, Harry asks Wyatt, "How are you feeling?"

Wyatt replies, "Better. Chris healed me."

"That's good. Here is your birthday present. Happy Birthday!" Harry says as he hands Wyatt a small gift-wrapped package.

Wyatt opens the package to find a mirror.

"A mirror?" Wyatt questions.

Harry unshrinks the mirror and explains, "Not exactly. Well, not in the sense that it shows your reflection. This mirror is magical. It will allow you to communicate with me. All you have to do is call out my name and you'll see my face in the mirror. My godfather gave me one. This mirror belonged to my father. Now it's yours."

"Thanks, Mr. Potter," Wyatt say with heartfelt thanks.

Harry replies, "Mr. Potter is my dad. You can call me Harry."

Harry is about to leave when Chris returns with the water.

"Thanks, Munchkin," Harry says, as he picks up the glass of water Chris brings.

"It looks like you've got a new pet name," Chrissie, Wyatt teases Chris.

"It's a reminder that I created this new future, Wy and that I am not inferior to you," Chris explains.

"So, tease me all you like," Chris says.

Harry drinks his water and slips out the door. He washes the glass and then he returns to the living room where Ginny is still trying to convince Lily to stay with them. He knows that both of them won't notice him unless he creates a distraction. So, he throws one of the twins' greatest inventions between them: a sizzling firecracker. The boom of the firecracker startles Lily and Ginny enough for both of them to face him. Lily's lips purse and fire billows out of Lily's ears. James Potter and Sirius know that look and know that it means trouble and would have run as fast as their legs would carry them, but Harry doesn't know that. Harry isn't even focused on Lily. He is more concerned about Ginny and the famous Weasley temper. In usual circumstances, Ginny probably would have bat-bogey hexed him, but she is too busy laughing at Lily who is trying to hex Harry. Apparently, Lily can't do wizarding spells because she isn't human anymore. She traded her magic for white-lighter magic and is suddenly angry that she is helpless.

"Now that I have your attention, ladies, I would like to formally invite Lily to Potter Manor," Harry says.

Harry continues, "Mum, I don't know where you usually sleep, but you need to stay somewhere. Misty, a Potter family house elf will take care of you." With that, Harry apparates Lily and Ginny to Potter Manor.


	9. A Little Bit of Magic

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply. _Count your Blessings_ is imaginary and belongs to me.

Chapter 09: A Little Bit of Magic

_Ron and Hermione's flat_

_Somewhere in England _

_February 20, 2021 _

_6:00 am_

Hoot! Hoot!

"Ron! Open the window and let in whatever owl is out there delivering its message so that I can get back to sleep," Hermione shouts.

Ron gets up and mumbles under his breath, "Women! A bloke can't live with them and he can't live without them."

He opens the window and lets a Hogwarts School owl into the room. The owl perches on the foot of the bed and stares pointedly into Ron's eyes. Ron takes the letter from its talons and unfurls the piece of parchment. Ron reads:

_Hey, Ron! _

_This is payback for waking me up two days ago. Let's see how you like waking up at this ungodly hour. _

_Anyway, you called about Quidditch tickets. When is the Quidditch World Cup? I would like to take the Charmed Ones and their families and Gin and the children to the game with us. _

_Harry_

Ron writes, "The Quidditch World Cup is the second week of August," under Harry's note.

Then, he rolls the paper up and attaches it to the Hogwarts school owl's talons and sends the owl back to Harry.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster's Office_

_February 20, 2021_

_7:00 am_

Harry is biting into a croissant when the school owl Harry sent to Ron flies through the window and lands on his desk. Harry takes the parchment from the owl's talons and hands the owl a piece of bacon from his plate for its efforts.

Harry reads Ron's note, steeples his fingers and says, "Excellent!"

* * *

_Halliwell Manor _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_February 20, 2021 _

_5:25 pm _

Harry apparates into a dark alley in San Francisco, takes the bus to 1329 Prescott Street, walks to the doorstep of the Halliwell Manor and rings the doorbell. An annoyed Piper with slime-green goo on her hands opens the door only to realize that Harry is at the door.

"Thank goodness, it's only Harry. If it was a mortal, I'd be in hot water," Piper thinks with relief.

Piper hides her hands behind her back, but Harry notices it, anyway, and comments, "So, the demons are back?"

Piper replies, "Yeah."

"Don't you hate evil that doesn't stay dead?" Harry muses as he contemplates how hard Voldemort had fought to be immortal. If it wasn't for those blasted horcruxes, he might have defeated Voldemort a lot sooner than he had and Fred may have survived or maybe Teddy would have had Tonks and Remus in his life.

However, Piper's voice breaks him out of his reverie. Yeah, but I wonder why the demons are back. They left us alone all these years," Piper says.

"Well, maybe the demons are just quietly gathering allies," Harry suggests.

"Yeah, but why?" Piper says.

"Maybe there's supposed to be a final showdown between Good and Evil. After all, there has to be a time that Wyatt needs Excalibur, otherwise the sword would not have been passed down to him and Wyatt wouldn't need lessons," Harry suggests.

Piper considers Harry's suggestion. It makes sense, but she hopes that the Battle between Good and Evil will be in the distant future. Then, she remembers the part about lessons in Harry's speech and realizes that Harry is still standing on the doorstep. So, she invites him into the manor and shouts up the stairs for Wyatt who is busy finishing up his Calculus assignment.

Wyatt shouts, "I'll be there, Mom. Just let me finish this problem."

Piper shouts back, "Don't take too long. Harry's here."

"Don't worry about me, Piper. Let him do his home-work.," Harry says as he chuckles.

While they wait, Piper leads Harry to the parlor and asks, "What would you like to drink? We have milk, soda, orange juice, water and some red wine."

Harry answers, "Water is fine."

"So, what will Wyatt's lesson be like tonight?" Piper asks.

Harry replies, "I'll take a look at the essay I asked him to write last night and discuss what he did right and what he did wrong last night. Maybe I'll even write it down so that he will always have a reminder of his strengths and weaknesses.

"That sounds like a lot to learn in one lesson," Piper comments.

"Well, I'll see how fast he progresses, Harry replies.

"Considering that demons are returning, time may be limited," Harry continues.

"I may need a time-turner," Harry thinks as he takes a sip of his water.

A few minutes later, Wyatt comes down the stairs with Excalibur in his hands.

"You don't need to bring Excalibur with you. You can just call Excalibur when you need it," Harry says.

"How do I do that?" Wyatt asks.

"Didn't you pay attention to what Munchkin did to conjure your mother's and aunt's clothes the night Piper handed Excalibur down to you?" Harry inquires.

"Not really," Wyatt confesses.

"Alright, then there's a change to tonight's lesson. I'll explain how to summon objects to you." Harry says exasperatedly as he mumbles under his breath and tsks "Young people these days. They don't observe."

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_February 21, 2021_

_2:30 am _

Then, Harry grabs Wyatt's hand and apparates him to Hogwarts. Again, Wyatt watches Harry pace three times in front of the door with Barnabus the Barmy on it and is amazed at the boxing ring the room creates.

Once Harry and Wyatt enter the ring, Harry asks the room to provide two velvety plush chairs and some tea.

"I thought we are going to have my first real lesson and not sit down to tea," Wyatt says when he sees the chairs and tea.

Harry chuckles and replies, "I heard you were the patient one and that Munchkin got all the impatience in the family from Piper."

"Well, then. What's this?" Wyatt questions as he gestures at the tea.

"It seems you need a lesson in magic and my throat gets dry without some refreshment," Harry says as he chuckles at Wyatt's annoyance.

"What about swordsmanship?" Wyatt asks.

"That comes when you're ready for it," Harry cheekily says.

"Why are you talking in riddles and giving me the go around?" Wyatt questions.

"So, he's not just a pretty face. There is actually a brain there," Harry says as he laughs at Wyatt's expense.

Harry continues, "Oh and the answer to your questions are because it's fun."

"Besides, you definitely lasted longer than I did back when Dumbledore practiced this same routine on me," Harry cheekily says.

"Well, on to the first order of business. Did you bring the essay I asked you to write with you?" Harry says as he switches into professor mode.

Wyatt who is usually responsible looks down at his feet and mumbles, "I forgot about it."

Harry hears him, but wants to give him a hard time. So, he says, "Speak louder. I didn't hear you."

Wyatt says louder, "I'm sorry I forgot about it."

"I can't see how you would forget since Munchkin must have reminded you of it a million times," Harry says.

"I had the distinct impression that Chris thought it was so cool that you were on your back in 30 seconds." Harry comments.

"Well, I tend to ignore him. Chris has had an inferiority complex since the day he was born and there's nothing I can do about it" Wyatt says resignedly as he sighs.

"Have you talked with him?" Harry asks.

"Yes, but he always changes the subject," Wyatt replies.

"Well, I already talked with Munchkin, so don't worry about him. Just worry about your lessons," Harry says.

"Although you didn't do the assignment, I still need to know what your impressions are," Harry says.

"So, what is your most important error?" Harry asks.

"Listening to your goading and getting angry," Wyatt replies.

"Correct!" Harry says.

"Controlling your emotions is the key to defeating your opponent. You can goad your opponent, but if you keep your cool, then you can strategize, while your opponent is simmering and not really concentrating on the fight," Harry lectures.

Harry continues, "On the plus side, though, "You have good reflexes."

"However, I need to teach you some magic before we begin your forms," Harry says.

"To summon Excalibur all you need to do is call out Excalibur and it will come to you, because you are bonded to it. However, if you want to call another object, you'll have to summon it. To summon an object, you need to visualize every detail of the object and then visualize it traveling through the air to your outstretched hand. Depending upon its location, the object can reach in seconds or minutes," Harry lectures as he summons Wyatt's old blue teddy bear in a matter of seconds and invites Wyatt to try it.

Wyatt attempts to follow Harry's directions by imagining his old blue teddy bear and it sailing through the air from Harry's hands to his hands, but he is unsuccessful. The teddy bear doesn't move. Wyatt tries again and again, but his head hurts.

Seeing that Wyatt is developing a headache from trying to summon the teddy bear to his hands, Harry ends the lesson and apparates Wyatt into his and Chris's bedroom.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_February 20, 2021_

_7:30 pm_

Then, he goes downstairs to the kitchen where Piper is busy cooking enough food to feed a small army. Just to startle her, Harry walks up to Piper, taps her on the shoulder and whispers "Boo!" into her ear. Piper jumps up, startled, and drops the wooden spoon that she is using to stir the spaghetti sauce to the floor.

Just then, Chris walks into the kitchen and says, "Freeze, Intruder!" What are your intentions with my mother?"

"I intend to take her up to my room and bed her," Harry says in a sultry voice with a straight face.

Chris knows that voice.

"Oh, it's you. Carry on." Chris says.

"So, I have your permission to ravish your mother," Harry cheekily asks.

"Yeah, as long as I don't have to see it," Chris answers as he covers his eyes.

"Munchkin, I was just joking. I already have another pretty lady waiting at home for me, so your mother is all yours," Harry says laughingly.

"So, you won't stay for dinner?" Piper asks.

"I can't. I've got a date tonight with Ginny, but maybe some other time," Harry replies.

"Before you go, taste this sauce and tell me what you think of it," Piper says.

"Harry asks, "Where are your spoons?"

"Three drawers to the left of where we are standing," Piper replies.

Harry counts out the drawers and finds the spoons. He selects two silver teaspoons that have a flower motif on them and samples the spaghetti sauce with the teaspoon in his left hand.

"This sauce is delicious, Piper, but it needs a touch of nutmeg," Harry says as he hands the teaspoon in his right hand to Piper who dips her spoon into the sauce and tastes it. "

"You're right. Thanks, Harry," Piper says.

"You are welcome. It's always a pleasure to be of service," Harry says as he bows and apparates to Potter Manor.

* * *

_Potter Manor _

_Somewhere in England_

_February 21, 2021 _

_4:45 am_

Harry arrives home with a silent pop and calls up the stairs for Ginny who is busy trying to choose between a little black dress and a little red strapless number. She chooses the little black dress.

Meanwhile, Harry goes up to his room and picks out a set of black dress robes and takes a shower. Fifteen minutes later, he walks downstairs to the dinner table, lured by the aroma of warm, freshly baked Pillsbury crescent rolls. The table is already set for a candlelit midnight snack for two. Harry compliments Ginny on the food. After eating, they cuddle up on the couch and watch _Count Your Blessings_, a movie about a mother who is beginning a new chapter in her life by moving with her children to a small town in Montana after her husband's death.


	10. News, Discussions and Training

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply. Also, I do not intend to offend anyone with Harry's prank on Wyatt in this chapter.

Chapter 10: News, Discussions and Training

_Potter Manor _

_Somewhere in England_

_February 23, 2021 _

_7:00 am_

Harry walks downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast after a refreshing shower and is surprised to find his mum awake and already munching on an onion bagel with garlic and chives cream cheese topping, while her nose is buried in the _Daily_ _Prophet._

"Good morning, mum!" Harry says.

"Hmm" Lily says as she reads about a village that was burned to the ground in Cork, Ireland."

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asks.

"Hmm," Lily says again.

"Anything interesting in today's _Daily Prophet_? Harry asks his mum.

"Yes, you can read about it after I finish reading it," Lily says.

"How did you receive the _Daily Prophet_?" Harry asks.

"A barn owl just dropped it off after I gave it a knut," Lily says.

"How is this possible? I don't have a subscription for it," Harry says.

Lily shrugs her shoulders.

"I subscribe for the _Daily Prophet_," Ginny says as she enters the kitchen, dressed in a long green robe and green bed slippers.

"You do?" Harry asks incredously.

"Where's the tea?" Ginny asks.

"It's still boiling," Harry says.

"In that case, call me when it's done," Ginny says.

"Gin, why do you subscribe for the _Daily Prophet_?" Harry asks as Ginny walks up a couple of steps on the staircase.

She turns around and takes a seat at the table.

Ginny takes a deep breath and says," I want to keep up with news in the wizarding world, of course," Ginny says.

"Besides, I get a discount from it because I work for them," Ginny says.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asks.

"I knew you would be upset. I know the _Daily Prophet_ misquotes you, but it is still the official newspaper of the wizarding world. It has more subscribers than the _Quibbler_," Ginny says.

While Harry and Ginny argue, Lily finishes reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"You can read the _Daily Prophet_ now. I'm finished with it," Lily shouts to Harry.

Two seconds later, Harry and Ginny stop arguing.

"Thanks, Mum," Harry says as he banishes the _Daily Prophet_ to his study.

Then, Harry prepares scrambled eggs with toast and some tea for breakfast for Ginny and himself. While Harry is cooking, Lily eats her bagel. After cooking, Harry serves Ginny and himself breakfast and joins Ginny and Lily at the table.

"How are you adjusting to life here at Potter Manor," Harry asks Lily after he swallows a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"I like that I have a soft bed to sleep in, a roaring fire in the fireplace, delicious home-cooked meals, the love of a family and the freedom to come and go whenever I want," Lily says.

"I might not need these luxuries anymore, but they are nice to have after a long day of helping out charges." Lily continues.

"Love is not a luxury, mum" Harry says.

"Mum, I just felt a little betrayed earlier, but I think I would like to get to know you and so would Gin and our children," Harry says as he gives Lily a hug.

"I daresay Mrs. Weasley will want to celebrate your entry into the wizarding world again at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, which is No. 12 Grimmauld Place." Harry adds.

"The fewer people who know about my white-lighter status, the better," Lily says.

"So, don't throw a party for me," Lily says.

"I'll pass on the message to Mrs. Weasley, but it will be your job to convince her," Harry says with a smirk.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA _

_February 23, 2021_

_5:45 am_

Beep! Beep!

"Shut that thing off, Wy! I'm trying to catch up on my beauty sleep," Chris yells.

"What beauty sleep?" Wyatt retorts.

Instead of answering, Chris covers his ears with his pillow and goes back to sleep for another 15 minutes.

Meanwhile, Wyatt turns off the alarm clock and groggily goes to the bathroom to get ready for his 8:00 am college chemistry class at the University of California, San Francisco. He arrives to class 30 minutes early. So, he uses the first 15 minutes to practice summoning. Then, some students enter the classroom. So, Wyatt pulls out his Chemistry textbook and reads the next chapter until the professor arrives.

* * *

_Jacqueline Castlereigh High School_

_Soccer (Football for the rest of the world) Fields_

_Maple Street _

_San Francisco, CA _

_February 23, 2021_

_5:00 pm_

Wyatt meets Chris at the high school soccer field. He waits for Chris to high-five each of his team-mates and congratulates them for a good practice since Chris is now the captain of the soccer team.

"Chris sure has grown up in this past year and has more confidence in himself," Wyatt thinks.

"Hey, Wy!" Chris says as he finishes with practice and goes over to Wyatt who is sitting in the stands and pretending to read his Chemistry textbook."

"Nice practice, Chris!" Wyatt sincerely says.

"You finally called me Chris," Chris comments.

"Were you here for the entire practice?" Chris asks.

"No, I got here when you scored the first goal. Congratulations!" Wyatt says.

"Why are you so blue, Wy?" Chris asks.

"Did I ever hold you back?" Wyatt asks.

Chris considers the question and says, "Wy, I'll always feel a little inferior to you, because everyone compares me to you, especially Mom. Mom always says I should be more like you and study my regular subjects more than magic, but she doesn't know that mortal school is easy for me and I finish my homework quickly and then practice magic, because she always sees me reading about magic instead of trigonometry. Uncle Harry is probably the only adult who sees the truth. He has promised he will teach me how to play Quidditch and I can't wait.

"When will he teach you how to play Quidditch, Chris?" Wyatt asks.

"Doesn't he already have enough on his plate with my lessons and being a teacher and father?" Wyatt continues.

"Well, unlike some people, Uncle Harry actually makes time for me," Chris pointedly says.

Then, Chris changes the subject and asks, "Wy, how are your lessons?"

Wyatt replies, "The lessons are fine, but I forgot to write that essay about what I did wrong when I landed on my back in 30 seconds flat.

Chris laughs.

Wyatt continues as though Chris never interrupted, "So, Harry asked me to tell him what I think my biggest mistake was. I told him it was anger. Then, he tried to teach me how to summon objects using my old blue teddy bear. I'm practicing it, but it just leaves me with a headache. He didn't scold me for the forgotten essay. He said it was a warning."

"Are you sure you escaped unscathed?" Chris asks as he points to Wyatt's hair, clothes and shoes and laughs.

"What's so funny?" Wyatt asks.

"You have bubblegum pink hair that is braided and you are wearing a pink sari with a light blue border and pink high heels," Chris says.

"Oh, and there is a pink peacock feather-shaped bindi on your forehead and henna on your palms." Chris adds.

"Where's a mirror?"

Chris conjures a mirror and hands it to Wyatt.

"It looks like Uncle Harry thinks of you as a woman," Chris teases Wyatt.

"When did the transformation happen?" Wyatt asks.

"When you said that Uncle Harry has too much on his plate and implied that he doesn't have time for me," Chris says.

"Is that coincidental?" Wyatt asks.

"Only Uncle Harry can answer that question," Chris says.

* * *

_Potter Manor_

_Harry's Study_

_Somewhere in England_

_February 24, 2021_

_2:00 am_

Harry sorts the papers on his desk into piles when the headline on the cover of _the Daily Prophet_ he confiscated from his mum that morning catches his eye. The article says:

_**Village Burned to the Ground in Cork, Ireland**_

_By: Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter_

_February 22, 2021_

_A fire started in St. Patrick's Hollow, a quiet village in Cork, Ireland, today. Aurors are not sure how the fire started or even who started it. There are rumors that Voldemort still lives. _

_Also, the villagers are running hither and thither, grabbing family members as they go. Despite the chaos, we managed to find an old lady running out of a building and screaming, "You'll pay for this, Twice-Blessed."_

_Who is the Twice-Blessed?_

_We'll keep you posted as more information becomes available._

"Wyatt is innocent, but someone is trying to make it look like Wyatt is at fault. It will be difficult to find the culprit since everyone in the Wicca magical world knows that Wyatt is the Twice-Blessed," Harry thinks as he calls his mum and hands her the_ Daily Prophet_ as promised.

* * *

_The "Daily Prophet" Office_

_Somewhere in England_

_February 24, 2021_

_2:15 am_

Ring! Ring!

Rita Skeeter picks up the phone and says, "Hello."

"Hi, Rita! I'm calling about the article about the village burning in Ireland," Harry says.

"Who are you?" Rita asks.

"You forgot me already? You called me unstable back in fourth year when I said Voldemort was back," Harry says.

Rita splutters when she realizes who is calling her.

"What's the matter, Rita? Cat got your tongue?" Harry asks.

"Anyway, you've been a good little beetle up to this point. Tell me the contact information of the lady who screamed, "You'll pay for this, Twice-Blessed!" and I'll keep you out of Azkaban for being a beetle. Do we have an accord?" Harry asks in a cold voice.

Rita squeaks.

"I'll take that as a yes. Nice doing business with you, Rita!" Harry says in a deceptively cheerful voice.

Rita quickly scribbles down the contact information of the old lady who screamed, "You'll pay for this, Twice-Blessed!" and sends it by owl to Harry.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street _

_San Francisco, CA _

_February 23, 2021_

_5:30 pm _

Harry picks up Wyatt and takes him to the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts.

"Have you been practicing summoning?" Harry asks Wyatt.

Yes, but it is still very hard, Wyatt admits.

"Well, it takes lots of mental concentration," Harry says.

"How do I reach the right level of concentration?" Wyatt asks.

"You meditate," Harry replies.

"How?" Wyatt asks.

"Close your eyes and think of an object and concentrate only on that object."

So, Wyatt imagines a little red block and keeps thinking little red block over and over again, but his thoughts keep straying to homework, a date with Alyssa, his wish for a charge like his Aunt Paige.

"You're thinking too loud," Harry says.

"You know my thoughts?" Wyatt asks.

In answer, all Harry does is point to his head.

Huh? Wyatt asks.

"We went over this already. Remember? I can do Legilmency," Harry says.

"Oh, yeah," Wyatt says.

"How do I get the other thoughts out of my head?" Wyatt asks.

"At first, it's easier to take a deep breath and count to 20 before you exhale. That way you are counting and controlling your breathing. As you advance, you should be able to hold your breath for longer periods of time," Harry explains.

Wyatt takes a deep breath and counts to 20 and then exhales and repeats the process, but he can't maintain it over an extended period of time.

Harry monitors Wyatt's progress and says, "You're doing well, especially for a rookie, but swordsmen also need physical endurance. So, you will have to do 13 pushups a day, 15 crunches a day, and 30 minutes of light jogging. As you advance, you can do more pushups, crunches and jogging,"Harry lectures.

"However, first, we need to determine which hand is your sword hand," Harry says.

"Isn't it just the hand that I use to write?" Wyatt asks.

"Not necessarily," Harry answers.

"Call Excalibur to you," Harry commands.

So, Wyatt shouts, "Excalibur!" and to his amazement discovers that Excalibur is in his hand.

If Ron was there, he would have said, "Wicked!"

Now, just swing the sword around with both hands and see which hand allows you to make smooth arcs and feels more comfortable in your hands. That hand is your sword hand. The other hand holds the scabbard,"Harry instructs.

So, Wyatt tries out both hands and finds out that his left hand is his sword hand and that he holds the scabbard in his right hand.

"Now, that we have determined your sword hand, practice swinging with this piece of wood that has been shaped into a sword so that you don't poke someone's eye out or get injured," Harry says as he hands Wyatt the wooden sword.

"Also, if you need motivation, you can call me. I usually train in the mornings before I go to Hogwarts, but I will be happy to change my schedule to accommodate you so that we can train at the same time," Harry continues when he sees Wyatt's mischievous face.

"Also, don't get any ideas. I've seen them all. Come to think of it, I've done them all. I used to fake sickness just so I didn't have to train, but Godric and Salazar are tough masters and they gave me other tasks that served the same purpose like bringing water. Godric and Salazar are from a time when water had to be brought from the nearest river, which just happened to be five miles away," Harry says.

"That's not even a real story," Wyatt says.

"Actually, it's a true story. You met Godric when I summoned him three weeks ago." Harry says.

"He and Salazar are two of the four founders of Hogwarts," Harry continues.

"Prove that the story is true," Wyatt challenges Harry.

* * *

_Potter Manor_

_Somewhere in England_

_February 24, 2021_

_4:30 am_

Harry leads Wyatt to his study at Potter Manor and says to a tapestry of Godric Gryffindor, "Wake up, Godric! The Twice-Blessed has some questions for you."

Harry then turns to Wyatt and says, "I'll go and grade some papers at Hogwarts. Use the mirror to contact me when you are ready to leave."

When Harry leaves, Godric opens an eye, bows to Wyatt and says, "How may I be of service, my liege?"

"Is it really true that Harry tried to get out of his lessons and that you and Salazar used to make him fetch water from a river that is five miles away as punishment?" Wyatt asks.

"Yes," Godric says.

"Are there other stories you can tell me that I can use to blackmail Harry?" Wyatt asks as he looks down at the pink sari that he is still wearing.

So, Godric tells Wyatt stories of Harry's escapades to get out of training and that Harry suddenly realized one day that his punishments were helping him to build the same endurance that his training would have provided. So, from that day, Harry threw himself into training and eventually mastered everything the Founders could teach him.

After talking to Godric, Wyatt pulls out the mirror Harry gave him for his birthday and says, "Harry!"

Harry's mirror beeps and Harry looks into it to find that Wyatt is calling him.

"Are you ready to leave, yet?" Harry asks.

Wyatt replies, "Yes."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," Harry says.

Harry puts down his quill and apparates to Potter Manor from his office at Hogwarts, picks Wyatt up and returns him to the Halliwell Manor.

Before Harry leaves, he says with a mischievous smirk, "Oh, and before I forget, don't be surprised if you get an early morning wakeup call."


	11. Teaching at Magic School

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 11: Teaching at Magic School, Quidditch, a Puzzle and Misty

_Potter Manor _

_Somewhere in England_

_February 26, 2021_

_2:00 pm_

As the sunrays gleam through the window and splash onto Harry's face, Harry hears a footfall. So, he stuns the intruder with a flick of his fingers and binds the intruder to a chair. Then, he feels the bed next to him just to make sure Ginny is there. Sure enough, there is a soft warm body next to him. Then, he glances at the clock. Who on Earth would bother him at 2:00 pm on a Sunday? It's true he had told Piper that he wakes up at 4 am, but surely she didn't think it was everyday. He usually sleeps in on Sundays and he didn't remember telling her that Sunday is his sleep-in day. Or it could be Wyatt. He told Wyatt that he trains in the mornings before Hogwarts.

So, Harry groggily wakes up and goes to the bathroom to wash his face. After washing his face, he finds out that the intruder is Paige. He unbinds her and enervates her with Finite Incantatem.

"What just happened to me?" Paige asks when she comes to.

"I stunned you because I thought you were an intruder," Harry replies.

"So what brings you here to my humble home?" Harry asks.

Paige looks at all of the cherry furniture and Aubusson rug that by itself probably costs more than what she, Phoebe and Piper make together with magic school, _the Bay Mirror, P3 _and _Charmed_.

"This is humble? I would hate to see what is ostentatious to you," Paige exclaims sarcastically.

Harry follows her eyes and says, "Welcome to Potter Manor!"

"Again, what can I do for you?" Harry asks.

"Teach…at um….magic school…today," Paige replies.

"All right. When do you need me? What do you want me to teach?" Harry asks.

"Whatever you teach Wyatt and a little bit of wizarding magic," Paige replies.

"Okay, assemble a class for next Saturday at 2:00 pm your time," Harry says.

* * *

_Magic School_

_Somewhere in San Francisco_

_March 4, 2021_

_2:00 pm_

Paige arrives at Potter Manor at 1:00 pm (San Francisco time) and is surprised to find Harry ready with a shrunken trunk and Sapphire, his pet green snake. She orbs Harry to Magic School and introduces him to his students. Paige had feared that nobody would be interested in taking Harry's class or coming to magic school on a Sunday, but she hadn't counted on the grapevine. Since all of the Halliwell children had seen Harry in action, they told their friends, who told other friends and each of these friends told their parents who clamored for teacher supervision. So here they were, eagerly awaiting an exciting class and she hoped Harry wouldn't disappoint them.

Needless to say, Harry was spectacular.

"This is definitely a huge class. I know Headmistress Paige wasn't expecting all of you," Harry announced, "but you're all here." "This class is very hard, but it will be fun and ultimately rewarding. If you don't believe me, you can ask Wyatt Halliwell. He has a couple of scars to prove it," Harry says.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Harry!" Wyatt sarcastically says.

"Another thing, in this class, you will address me as Professor," Harry says as though he didn't hear Wyatt's comment.

"Now get into groups. You all know each other better than I do, but please mingle a little bit. That means there should be people who are good at different types of magic in your group. That means Potions and History of Magical theory people can be together or fire-starters and conjurers can be together. I will put one other restriction. Nobody in the group can be part of the same family, which means Psyche Halliwell cannot be in the same group as Pandora Halliwell," Harry announces.

Once everyone is in a group, he chooses Patience Halliwell and asks her to come to the front of the class. When Patience stands at the front of the class, Harry stuns her.

The class turns from the stunned Patience to Harry and back again until one of the students says, "Hey, cool!"

Harry enervates Patience and explains that to stun Patience he had to visualize what a stunned person would look like and feels the magic flow through his body. He invites the students to try it out on each other, while he visits each group and watches them stun each other. Some of them have skewed visualizations. For them, he stuns the intended target, lets the student observe the stunned person and then enervates them.

Also, he soon discovers that the younger ones don't have enough magic to do a fourth year spell, but thinks that maybe they can do first-year magic. So, he gives each of the younger students a feather and tells them to close their eyes and imagine the feather and then imagine the feather lifting in the air. For those who have the ability to move things with their mind, he gives them a pin and tells them to imagine what a pin looks like and then imagine the pin transforming into a match. In addition, the older ones have trouble with the visualization, but the students with an artistic mind are quicker to grasp the visualization. However, Chris performs the spell flawlessly and quickly without thinking about it. His group mates are amazed, but Chris doesn't see the big deal. For him, it's instinctual. It just happens. Harry notices what Chris has accomplished, but he doesn't mention it. Instead, he dismisses the class and discretely slips a note into Chris's jean pocket as Chris is leaving the class.

Chris never receives the note. Piper finds it in Chris's jeans pocket when she is doing the laundry. She opens the note and reads:

_Dear Munchkin, _

_Congratulations on the stunner! Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch at Potter Manor as soon as possible for your first Quidditch lesson._

_Always,_

_Harry Potter_

Piper folds the note up into fourths and takes the note up to Chris's room and knocks on the door. When Chris opens the door,

"This fell out of your jeans pocket when I was doing the laundry. Be careful next time," Piper scolds, as she hands Chris the note and leaves.

Chris accepts the note and reads it.

* * *

_Potter Manor_

_Harry's and Ginny's bedroom_

_Somewhere in England_

_March 5, 2021_

_2:00 pm_

Chris orbs to the right side of the bed Harry and Ginny share. Then, he shakes Harry awake.

"Whoever you are, leave me alone," Harry says.

"You promised, Uncle Harry!" Chris says.

Harry rubs his eyes and sees Chris.

"What did I promise, Chris?" Harry asks.

"You promised me that you would teach me how to play Quidditch," Chris says.

"Okay," Harry says as he heads to the Quidditch Pitch behind Potter Manor.

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asks.

Chris follows Harry to the Quidditch Pitch and is amazed to see three hoops.

"Before you can learn Quidditch you need to learn how to fly," Harry says as he wandlessly summons Ginny's broom and his broom.

Then, he hands Chris Ginny's broom. Chris looks at the broom that has Lightning Bolt written on both sides of its tail in emerald green ink and _G.P._ monogrammed underneath Lightning Bolt in gold letters.

"Let me guess. These brooms were manufactured using your name and because you were never asked if you wanted a broom series named after you, the manufacturer gave Aunt Ginny and you and your children free brooms," Chris says.

"By Jove, you've hit the nail on its head," Harry says.

"So, what do I do with the broom?" Chris asks.

"Lay it on the ground and say, "Up," Harry lectures.

Chris says, "Up!"

However, to his dismay, the broom stays on the ground.

Chris tries again and again, but to no avail.

Finally, he asks Harry, "What am I doing wrong?"

"Well, do you want to fly?" Harry asks.

"More than anything in the world," Chris says eagerly.

"Then, visualize total freedom and being up in the air and then say, "Up" not as a command but a request," Harry explains.

"What does flying feel like?" Chris asks.

"It will probably feel like orbing to you, I imagine" Harry answers.

"It is a part of you and without it you are incomplete," Harry explains.

So, Chris imagines the feeling of orbing. He stretches out his hands and says, "Up."

To his surprise, the broom rests in his hands.

"Now, you have to sit on the broom and push off with your feet," Harry explains as he demonstrates.

Chris follows Harry's instructions and finds himself up in the air.

"I'm flying! I'm flying!" Chris shouts.

"Now point the broom towards the ground and slow down by telling the broom to slow down." Harry instructs.

Chris follows Harry's instructions and lands on the ground softly and safely.

"What a rush!" Chris exclaims as he dismounts from Ginny's broom.

"With flying like that, you will be playing Quidditch in no time," Harry says.

* * *

_The Bay Mirror_

_San Francisco, CA_

_March 5, 2021_

_4:45 pm _

Harry visits Phoebe at _the Bay Mirror_.

"Hey, Harry!" Phoebe says as she looks up from her computer screen.

"Hey, Pheebs!" Harry says.

"How may I help you?" Phoebe asks.

"See if you can get a premonition off this piece of paper and newspaper," Harry says as he hands Phoebe the paper Rita Skeeter wrote the contact information of the lady who screamed, "You'll pay for this, Twice-Blessed!" and the _Daily Prophet_ with the article about the village burning in Cork, Ireland, highlighted in pink.

Phoebe reads the short article and says in a shocked voice, "This can't be true. Wyatt was at school when this happened."

"Someone is impersonating him and spreading lies. That's why I would like you to see if you can get a premonition off this newspaper," Harry says.

Phoebe touches the newspaper and pulls back in shock.

"I saw an approximately 6'1'' (73 inches) tall black-hooded man tell an old lady to drop a cigarette butt on the thatched straw roof of her house. The old lady follows his instructions to the letter. The wind blows and the fire spreads from her house to the neighboring houses and soon the village has burned to the ground because water is scarce due to a drought in Ireland" Phoebe says.

"Try this paper," Harry urges Phoebe.

Phoebe touches the paper and says, "The old lady who obeys the same 6'1" (73 inches) tall black-hooded man from the previous premonition gives a spectacled bug-looking reporter a fictitious address."

"Thanks for your help, Pheebs," Harry says as he leaves.

* * *

_Potter Manor _

_Harry's Study_

_Somewhere in England_

_March 6, 2021_

_2:00 am _

Harry scribbles in a diary the following entry:

_6 March 2021_

_Things I know about the New Danger_

_He is approximately 6'1" (73 inches) tall._

_He favors black clothing with a hood so that he can probably appear intimidating._

_He has knowledge of the Twice-Blessed prophecy._

_He knows wizarding world magic since he used the imperius curse on the old lady._

_Things I would like to Know about the New Danger_

_Why did he choose a quiet village in Cork, Ireland, to attack?_

_Does he associate Cork, Ireland with a life he is running away from like Voldemort did with Little Hangleton?_

_What allies has he gathered?_

As Harry ponders these things, Misty pops into his study.

"Greetings, Misty. What can I do for you?" Harry asks.

Misty asks, "Harry Potter is so gentle. Why does he have friends who talk like dark wizard?"

Harry is confused.

"Misty, which friend are you talking about?" Harry asks.

"The red-headed one you asked me to tell to prepare the antidote," Misty says.

"That's my brother-in-law, George Weasley" Harry says.

"I don't care. He scares Misty," Misty says.

"Come here, Misty." Harry says as he points to his lap.

Misty pops into his lap and Harry gives her a hug.

"I'll try not to send you to George again," Harry says to reassure Misty.

"Deal?" Harry asks.

"Deal," Misty says and they shake hands.


	12. Let's Create Magic!

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply. Beware! This chapter includes kissing. The high schools are imaginary and so is Elena Montez High School's mascot.

Chapter 12: Let's Create Magic!

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Room of Requirements_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_March 8, 2021_

_2:30 am_

Wyatt has mastered swinging the sword down and stopping it in mid-swing and is improving on basic training and meditation. Harry believes it is time to teach Wyatt some stances.

"Hi, Wyatt! Today, I will show you some stances" Harry says as he calls the Sword of Gryffindor to him.

"The first step is to stand up straight with your legs wide apart so that it looks like your body forms an A. Then, you place your right foot in front of your left foot and bend your knees. This is called the Basic Stance" Harry lectures.

Harry demonstrates the stance and then Wyatt attempts to copy it.

* * *

_Aisling O'Keeffe's Home _

_St. Petersburg, FL_

_March 8, 2021_

_2:30 pm_

Boxes are piled from floor to ceiling everywhere in Aisling's room. Her dad's company is promoting her dad at work and transferring him to their San Francisco office. So, her family is moving.

Aisling doesn't want to move. This is the house where she lost her first tooth and waited all night for the tooth fairy to come. She must have fallen asleep because she was surprised to find a $1 bill under her pillow in the morning. This is the same house she lived in when she won the Spelling Bee at her school. This is the same house she celebrated in when she got accepted into the gifted program at school.

St. Petersburg is close to the ocean and has a calm tranquility to it. It has many shops and museums.

Now, she is moving. She goes to the bathroom to wash her face and stares at her reflection in the mirror. Long lashes frame pretty blue eyes. A dainty little nose sits between red, puffy eyes and red kissable soft lips. Her perfect unblemished skin is porcelain white with rosy tints on her cheeks. If she didn't have a pulse, she might have been described as a porcelain doll. She doesn't see any of these things, though, as she twirls a strand of her long raven hair around her finger. All she sees is a scared little girl who doesn't want to leave her friends, which is completely ironic since she will be going off to college in a couple of years. She is a junior in high school. She is a young woman and she is crying like a little girl. She quickly wipes her tears, helps load everything into the U-Haul van and gets into her dad's car or as he terms it his chariot, a red 2009 Mazda Miata.

* * *

_Jacqueline Castlereigh High School_

_Maple Street_

_San Francisco, CA _

_March 10, 2021_

_7:15 am_

"How does anyone navigate these halls?" Aisling wonders as she looks down at the map the school office gave her to find her first period class.

"Let's see, this door says 471 and this one next to it says 475. Where is Room 473?" Aisling mumbles to herself.

Just then, she hears a deep voice ask, "Are you going to just stand there all day?"

"Help, at last!" Aisling thinks as she stares into the greenest eyes she has ever seen.

"Uh, I'm looking for Room 473. Is this it?"

"Yes, you have to go through Room 475 to get to Room 473," her savior says.

"If you don't want to be late, you better hurry," her savior says as he pushes her through the door of Room 475, drags her through Room 475 to Room 473 and pushes her into a seat in Room 473. Then, he takes the seat behind her.

"Thank you for your help and escort," Aisling whispers to her savior.

"You are welcome," Chris says with a bow and sits down.

"What's your name, kind sir?" Aisling asks.

"Chris," Chris answers as he puts the index finger of his right hand to his lips and points towards the door with his left hand.

Aisling gets the message and turns her attention to the teacher.

The teacher places his briefcase on his desk and turns to the students.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Aisling. Please make her feel welcome," the teacher says.

The students clap; one student wolf-calls.

"That will be all. Now turn to page 197 in your textbooks so that we can discuss how to solve quadratic equations," the teacher says.

* * *

_Jacqueline Castlereigh High School _

_Maple Street _

_San Francisco, CA _

_March 10, 2021_

_3:30 pm _

Aisling catches up with Chris in the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Aisling asks Chris.

"I'm going to soccer practice. Want to come?" Chris asks as he studies her from head to toe.

Aisling calls her parents and tells them she will be watching the soccer practice and should be home for dinner.

Then she takes Chris's arm and says, "Lead on, kind sir."

* * *

_Jacqueline Castlereigh High School_

_Maple Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_3:35 pm_

"Hey, guys! Look at our new ladies man!" Nelson Brown (the tall right defender) teases Chris.

"No, guys! This is different. This is the new girl. Her name is Aisling. I'm just showing her the highlights of Jacqueline Castlereigh High School," Chris says in a panic.

"Then why are you still holding her arm?" Phil Long, a tall brunette with a boyish smile and a dimple on his cheek, asks.

That's when Phil's words register in Aisling's mind and she quickly pulls her arm out of Chris's grasp. Chris keenly feels the loss of Aisling's arm. It fits so well, as if her arm was made for him.

"You better take your mind off Aisling and concentrate on the game. You just met her today. She could come today and go tomorrow. Don't get attached. It only leads to heartbreak," Chris admonishes himself as he remembers the pain the other version of himself suffered when Wyatt killed Bianca in the alternate future.

"All right, team! Enough joking, we need to win the next game against the Conquistadores of Elena Montez High School of southern San Francisco. Are you up to the challenge?" Chris shouts.

"Yeah!" the other team members shout.

* * *

_Elena Montez High School_

_Southern San Francisco_

_March 15, 2021_

_7:00 pm_

"The crowd is wild. The Elena Montez High School fans are all geared up and ready to cheer their hearts out for their team, but the Jacqueline Castlereigh High School fans are no less," the sportscaster announces.

"Now the teams are coming into the stadium," the sportscaster adds.

Aisling tunes out the sportscaster as she searches for Chris on the field.

Then, she hears the sportscaster say, "Massey passes to Long who passes to Halliwell and it's a goal!"

Aisling holds up her sign and jumps up and down. Chris sees Aisling in the crowd and blows her a raspberry kiss.

* * *

_Shamrock Alley_

_San Francisco, CA_

_March 15, 2021_

_9:00 pm_

Chris's team is celebrating their win against the Conquistadores. The score was 6-4 in favor of Chris's team.

"Did you see me score?" Chris exclaims to Aisling.

"I saw more than that," Aisling says as she kisses Chris and the others pound their tankards of ale demanding to see Chris and Aisling kiss again.

Chris and Aisling oblige.

After the kiss, Chris asks Aisling, "Will you be my date for prom?"

"Yes," Aisling says as she kisses Chris again.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Room of Requirements_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_March 23, 2021_

_2:30 am_

Harry believes Wyatt has improved his balance and can handle Excalibur's weight in his hand. He isn't completely satisfied with Wyatt's progress so he tells Wyatt to continue practicing stances and doing basic training and meditation.

* * *

_Aisling's home_

_San Francisco, CA_

_Prom_

_April 8, 2021 _

_6:30 pm _

Chris, wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, gold cufflinks and a black tie, nervously rings the doorbell at Aisling's house.

Aisling's mom opens the door and says, "Come on in. You must be Chris. Aisling will be ready soon. Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea, please," Chris says as he remembers his manners.

Chris follows Aisling's mom to the kitchen where he watches Aisling's mom make some tea.

"Aisling has nothing but good things to say about you. She says that you are the captain of the soccer team at Jacqueline Castlereigh High School and that you specialize in saving damsels in distress," Aisling's mom says.

"Thank you, Mrs. O'Keeffe" Chris says when Aisling's mom hands him the tea.

"Just call me Laura," Mrs. O'Keeffe says.

"I prefer to call you Mrs. O'Keeffe," Chris says as he asks himself, Why am I formal with everyone except Uncle Harry?"

"So, do you have a surname Chris?" Laura asks.

"Halliwell," Chris says as he watches Laura's face for a spark of recognition.

Laura's smile gets wider.

"Uh oh. I think I just opened a can of worms," Chris thinks.

Chris makes a mental note to contact Uncle Harry about this new development at the earliest opportunity.

Then, Mrs. O'Keeffe leads Chris to the living room where Chris waits for Aisling to come down the stairs. When Aisling comes down the stairs, Chris decides that Aisling is breathtakingly beautiful and the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. She is wearing a long lavender strapless dress that accentuates her eyes and hugs her figure in all the right places. When she finally reaches the bottom of the stairs, he ties a corsage of little red roses on her wrist and hands her the bouquet of red roses in his hands. Laura takes the flowers from Aisling and puts them in a vase on the dining room table.

When she returns, Chris compliments Aisling by saying, "You look beautiful. Are you Mist reincarnated? "

"Mist?" Aisling asks.

"Mist is a Valkyrie. I once knew her. She loved me, but I wouldn't allow myself to love her. She had to live in Valhalla, because she could never adjust to Earth and men are not allowed in Valhalla unless they are chosen as champions," Chris explains.

"Why?" Aisling asks.

"Freyja, the head of the Valkyries, wants it that way. Something about the fact that men are evil," Chris says as he and Aisling bid Mrs. O'Keeffe adieu and climb into the back of a black limousine.

* * *

_Charmed Restaurant_

_San Francisco, CA_

_April 8, 2021_

_7:30 pm_

"What would you like tonight?" Antonio, the new waiter, asks Chris.

"Antonio, tonight I am Mr. Halliwell and I am taking my lady love to the dance of her life," Chris says.

"So, it's prom night?" Antonio asks.

Without waiting for Chris to respond, Antonio says, "Then, my lady you must try tonight's special. It's cordon bleu."

* * *

_Jacqueline Castlereigh High School_

_Maple Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_Prom_

_April 8, 2021_

_11:00 pm_

Chris and Aisling dance all night long. They also get their pictures taken and cheer when the king and queen take their places on the dance floor and other couples soon join them.

"May I have this dance?" Chris asks Aisling as a soft, romantic song plays in the background.

"That will be us next year," Chris says to Aisling as he gestures toward the Prom King and Queen and pulls her closer to him.

"I wish this moment can last forever," Aisling says as she kisses Chris.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_Chris's bedroom desk_

_April 9, 2021_

_1:30 am_

_April 9, 2021_

_Uncle Harry, I can't sleep. My dreams seem to revolve around Aisling. She moved to San Francisco, CA, from Lakeland, FL. From the first day I met her, I was smitten with her. I think I'm falling in love with her. I asked her if she was Mist reincarnate today. I know it was stupid, but I had to know. I've never felt like this before. _

_Her mom is weird though. When I said my last name is Halliwell, she started smiling wider and wider as if smiling was going out of fashion. I think she knows about the Charmed Ones, which makes her a witch and Aisling a witch. Can you please check it out for me? Aisling's surname is O'Keeffe. It might help. _

_Your darling Munchkin_

* * *

_Haliwell Manor_

_Chris's bedroom desk_

_1329 Prescott Street _

_April 11, 2021_

_6:30 pm_

_Dear Munchkin,_

_I am surprised you would confide your love to me. Gin, your parents, your Aunt Phoebe or your Uncle Coop would have been better choices. All I can say is to follow your heart. It'll never lead you astray. _

_On the business front, using my Man Who Defeated Voldemort connections and a fair bit of flattery of Ireland's Minister of Magic, I was able to gather that the O'Keeffe's are an old pure blood wizarding family that is originally from Ireland. So, it comes as no surprise that they know about the Twice-Blessed. I don't know what the connection to you is, though. It could just be that you are Wyatt's brother. _

_To know for sure, you probably would have to perform Legilmency. However, the best solution seems to be to just ask Mrs. O'Keeffe. _

_Whatever you decide, please keep me posted._

_Love, _

_Harry _

* * *

_Golden Gate Park_

_San Francisco, CA_

_March 8, 2021-April 22, 2021_

_4:00 am _

As Wyatt learns a new stance, he continues to practice the old stances and improve on basic training and meditation. Every morning he exercises or meditates at Golden Gate Park. At first, Harry would conjure a gardening water pail and sprinkle the water on his face every morning at 4:00 am to wake him up and make sure he does his exercises, but after the second week of March, Harry meets him less often and Wyatt enjoys training. It is hard work, but he looks around Golden Gate Park and reminds himself that he is protecting the city from fear and darkness and that is worth any amount of pain. As long as he is there, San Francisco will be a vibrant city full of noise and life. The sky will be blue; the birds will chirp and Golden Gate Bridge will stand and nobody and nothing will change that. It is a shame that Wyatt doesn't know that in an alternate timeline he was the Source of all Evil and that Chris saved him from becoming the Source of All Evil again. Wyatt also doesn't know that that the someone who sent him the note warning him of his death on his 18th birthday would become the Source of all evil in the current timeline and come very close to creating hell on Earth.


	13. Ailin Callahan's Tragic Tale

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply. The information about the National Library of Ireland is from the National Library of Ireland's website.

Chapter 13: Ailin Callahan's Tragic Tale

After the Charmed Ones defeated the Triad and Christy in the Ultimate Battle, the demons were left without a leader. Many demons had heard of the Twice Blessed Prophecy. The prophecy states that the first-born of a Charmed One and White-lighter would be born and that he would have all of the powers of the Halliwell witches and would be the ruler of magic. Consequently, the demons and Gideon collaborated to turn Wyatt evil, but they didn't know that there would be another baby born who would be just as magically strong as the Twice Blessed child and whatever side the Twice Blessed child chooses the other child would oppose him because the Universe will always find a way to balance itself.

So, the drop-dead gorgeous, raven-haired, midnight blue-eyed Ailin Callahan was born to a blonde-haired, midnight blue-eyed Phoenix, who had married a raven-haired, chocolate-eyed mortal in Cork, Ireland on January 26, 2003. Cahira, the Phoenix, had been hired by the Triad to take out a mortal who would become a future white-lighter. So, Cahira dressed in a white t-shirt with a red rose on it, some black velvet slim stretch pants that bent whenever she bent and that didn't hinder her ability to kick or punch out foes and wore some sturdy black boots. Then, she put her shoulder-length blonde hair up in a pony tail with a red rubber band and tied a red ribbon around the rubber band. Next, she applied some makeup and a touch of Estee Lauder's Intense Pleasures perfume so that she would smell flowery and perhaps seduce the future white lighter without using violence because in her experience, cleanup after a fight was always messy. Then, Cahira went to a narrow alley that smelled like rotten eggs since people left their garbage in the alley. There, she encountered a tall man who was wearing a green jumpsuit and black Nike converse running shoes. It looked like he had been jogging. Cahira thought she could take him by surprise and deliver a roundhouse kick and a punch and leave the mortal unconscious.

However, the mortal excelled at martial arts and she found herself flat on her back in two minutes. Cahira had been so surprised that a mortal had bested her because she had been praised her entire life for her fighting skills. Witches ran away from her, but this pesky mortal had faced and bested her and now he was offering her a hand up. Was he insane? She could take him out once he lifted her. When she tried to kick him in the groin, he jumped out of the way with lightning-quick reflexes and she found herself sprawled out on the ground again. She liked his style and respected him. She eventually fell in love with the mortal and married him.

However, she couldn't let her coven find out about her child so she wrapped the baby in some blankets and placed the baby in a basket. She left a note in the basket asking the Mother Superior to take care of her child and dropped the basket off at the doorstep of the nearest Catholic Church. Then, she had her tubes tied. Her husband had never discovered what she had done and was content to live a childless life with his wife when she explained that she had a surgery that left a scar on her vagina and because of that scar she was unable to have children. However, Cahira felt guilty about what she had done and so she visited the child every so often not as its mother but as a child care volunteer at the church.

Ailin grew up in the church. He didn't go to school, but rather the Mother Superior taught him the subjects he would have learned had he gone to a regular school. He learned his subjects well. He had a great interest in finding out how things worked. So, he would spend a lot of time taking apart mechanical objects and putting them back together. He would write down what piece he removed and where it goes in a drawing so that he could fix the things he took apart. He also was very religious and had decided that he would be a minister when he grew up.

As normal as he was, sometimes strange things happened. Like the time, some boys in the Youth Group had thrown some sticks at him just because it amused them. Instead of fighting back he had disappeared only to reappear in the same spot a few seconds later and find the boys gone. After that the boys kept away from him and whenever they snuck glances at him, their faces would be pale white as though they had seen a ghost. He went to the Church library to research what he had done. When the Church library had yielded no answers he obtained permission from the Mother Superior to travel to the Alaisdair McKinnon Library of Ireland in Dublin, Ireland.

When Ailin entered the Alaisdair McKinnon Library of Ireland, he was awed by the mural of some children sitting in a circle and reading books and the subjects of the books surrounding them like images of the solar system, some pirates, and a girl wandering through a garden. He also admired the cherry hardwood floors and wooden paneling on the walls. The library also had cathedral ceilings and friezes of cherubs and crystal chandeliers. However, what awed him even more were the floor-to-ceiling bookcases that lined the walls and housed books with worn, gold-gilded edged pages that were separated into Adult, Youth, and Children sections and further categorized by subject and call number. The center of the room was divided into three areas using dividers that were covered by murals of battles Irish kings won. One area was a sort of parlor. It contained a sofa and some chairs so that patrons could sit and enjoy reading a book. The second area consisted of many wooden desks with skylights above them and chairs. The third area contained a computer lab so that patrons could conduct research and check their electronic mail.

Ailin stared at all the reference books. He didn't know where to begin so he went to the reference desk and patiently waited in line. As he was waiting, a girl with straight brown hair called him over to her. He knew he shouldn't talk to strangers so he ignored her, but she had other ideas. She came over to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a table. Ailin's first reaction was to scream, but she covered his mouth with her left hand and silently handed him a piece of paper with her right hand.

The paper said:

_Hi! My name is Bianca. I noticed your red birthmark. I have one, too. Want to know more about it? _

Ailin wanted to know what the disappearing-reappearing thing was. Maybe it was related to the birthmark.

So, he picked up a pen from the holder at the table and under Bianca's note wrote:

"_If the mark is related to disappearing and reappearing, then I want to know about it." _

Bianca picks up the paper, reads the note and writes:

"Kid, you're probably referring to shimmering. Phoenixes use shimmering to get from one place to another in the blink of an eye."

Ailin reads Bianca's note and writes:

"What is a Phoenix?"

Bianca takes the paper and writes:

"A Phoenix is an assassin witch. Phoenixes can shimmer, conjure, and reform if they have been blown up. Congratulations! It looks like you have your first power."

Ailin reads Bianca's message and writes:

"I am a Phoenix? How do you know?"

Then, he hands her the note.

Bianca reads it and writes:

"Kid, your birthmark gives you away. Your birthmark is in the shape of a bird. I happen to know because I am a Phoenix and I have one, too."

She pulls up the sleeve of her white blouse and shows Ailin the picture of the bird on the inside of her wrist. Ailin compares his birthmark to Bianca's birthmark and begins to trust Bianca.

The next day, Bianca meets Ailin at the National Library of Ireland, ducks behind the side of the building with Ailin and shimmers both of them to Magic School. At Magic School, she pulls Ailin into an empty classroom and teaches him how to fight and use his powers. She even takes him with her when someone hires her to take out someone else so that Ailin can use his powers.

With every assassination, Ailin's thirst for power increases. He revels in the feeling of making someone cower in front of him with fear. For him it is revenge for all those times that the boys at Sunday school bullied him during his childhood because he was so scrawny. His thirst for power combined with his studious nature for discovering everything about magic that he can at Magic School or through Bianca allows him to quickly surpass Bianca's knowledge and abilities. Suddenly, the teacher becomes the student.

Initially, Bianca is proud that Ailin is learning everything so fast. She thinks that due to his rapid progress, she will be able to introduce Ailin to her mother and that her mother will welcome him into the fold. So, she invites Ailin to her house for dinner one day. When Ailin and Lynn meet, Lynn is stunned that there is another Phoenix.

She asks, "Ailin, what is your mother's name?"

Ailin replies, "The Mother Superior says that her name is Cahira even though she is tight-lipped about everything else whenever I ask her about my mother."

Lynn thinks, "Cahira. Cahira. Why is that name so familiar?"

To get more information, Lynn asks, "So, where are you living?"

Ailin answers, "I live at a church in Cork, Ireland."

"What about your mother?" Bianca asks.

Ailin replies, "I don't know. I don't know her."

"So, let me get this straight. You are a Phoenix, which means either Cahira is a Phoenix or your father is a Phoenix. Considering Phoenixes are usually female, Cahira is probably the Phoenix." Bianca summarizes.

"Because it is unusual for a Phoenix to be male, you are one very lucky duck," Lynn says.


	14. Training

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply. I make no money off this fanfiction.

Chapter 14: Training, Vacation, A Deal and Premonitions: Oh, my! 

_Ailin's Lair_

_Ailin's Private Bedchamber_

_Somewhere in Siberia_

_May 02, 2021_

_8:30 am_

"Am I really a lucky duck?" Ailin thinks as he tries to shake the remnants of his memories of the past five years from his head.

He wakes up and stares at his reflection in the mirror. He has wrinkles on his face. His blank midnight-blue eyes that once sparkled are now blood-shot. He also has a hooked nose and oily raven locks. He looks down at his bony arms and hands.

"Bianca's coven rejected me five years ago because I was too scrawny for their tastes. I think it was because I look like my father but I have my mother's eyes. My mother must have been part of their coven because they were ready to throw things at me. I think my mother betrayed them when she married my father," Ailin thinks as tears stream from his eyes.

"Why couldn't one person love me?" Ailin thinks.

"I remember a time when all of the girls used to swoon when they saw me. Now I'm an 18 year old prune," he thinks as he wallows in his own misery and takes a sip from the bottle of rum and discovers that it is empty.

So, he throws the empty bottle of rum at the door of his bedchamber and is satisfied to hear the thud of the crash the empty bottle of rum creates.

"Look at what the years of performing dark rituals to one day defeat the Twice-Blessed has done to me? Why is he the Prophesied One and I am forgotten? I am no less," he continues to think.

So, after he performs his morning duties, a tall, black-robed (Harry Potter style) Ailin enters the room that Gith once used to send the Charmed Ones to different worlds. He walks over to the well that Gith used to monitor the Charmed Ones when they were in their respective worlds, dips his finger into the water and commands the well to show him Wyatt's training sessions with Harry. He also watches Wyatt practice and copies Wyatt's positions.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Room of Requirements_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_May 02, 2021_

_2:30 am_

Harry who hasn't sensed that he and Wyatt are being watched thinks Wyatt is ready to learn how to block some attacks. Therefore, Harry teaches Wyatt various slashes.

* * *

As the days pass, Harry observes Wyatt's blood-shot eyes and realizes that Wyatt has been pulled in too many different directions. He needs to know what Wyatt is letting slip since surely he can't keep up with his studies and training unless he has sacrificed his personal life. He visits Wyatt's professors with the excuse that he is Wyatt's uncle and asks them how Wyatt has been doing in his classes. The professors are only too happy to praise Wyatt and his work. Then, Harry approaches Paige and asks her how Wyatt is doing at Magic School. Paige looks at all of his grades and tells Harry that he is performing well in his Magic School classes. Then, Wyatt contacts Chris and asks him if Wyatt has any personal relationships he has neglected. Chris gives him Alyssa's phone number and tells him to call her.

Alyssa answers the phone and when she finds out that it is Wyatt's uncle, she tells Harry that she and Wyatt go on dates every weekend.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor _

_1329 Prescott Street _

_San Francisco, CA_

_May 03, 2021 _

_5:30 pm_

When Wyatt sees Harry, he prepares himself for the feeling of being squeezed into a little tube that apparating to Hogwarts always gives him. So, he is surprised when Harry steers him toward the living room and pushes him onto the sofa.

"Okay! Listen here," Harry commands as he pushes his finger into Wyatt's chest.

"I spoke with all of your professors at the University of California, San Francisco and your Aunt Paige at Magic School. Both confirm that you are getting excellent grades. Even Alyssa says you have not been neglecting her. You have also been improving on all of the training, meditation, stances and blocks. You may not be a master, but you only need to be as good as your opponent," Harry says.

"So, in appreciation for all of your hard work and dedication, enjoy this week. Orb Alyssa and yourself to Hawaii and sit by the beach drinking cocktails. Just remember that next week will be twice the torture," Harry says with a chuckle.

Wyatt is only too happy to take Harry's advice until he remembers his responsibilities. "What about Magic School and my classes?" Wyatt asks.

"I told your Aunt Paige about our little deal. She has agreed to excuse you from college and Magic School classes and Alyssa from senior high school classes. We have charmed a Quick Notes Quill to do all of Alyssa's and your homework for you. Paige will be making sure that the quill completes Magic School homework properly and Chris will turn in your assignments for the University and Alyssa's homework for high school," Harry explains.

"So don't worry." Harry says.

So, Wyatt calls Alyssa and asks her to accompany him on a trip to Hawaii. Alyssa squeals over the phone and agrees since Harry has already told her about his deal with Wyatt. When Wyatt meets Alyssa, he covers her eyes and orbs them to Hawaii. In Hawaii, they sip cocktails by the Pacific Ocean, hit the clubs and dance all night long and just enjoy being together.

Meanwhile, Ailin gets jealous of Wyatt. So, he stops by the hotel desk where Wyatt and Alyssa are staying, tells the desk clerk to deliver a piece of paper to Wyatt and goes to the bathroom where he shimmers away.

When Wyatt and Alyssa return to the hotel, the desk clerk calls them to the desk and says, "Mr. Halliwell, there's a note for you." He hands the piece of paper to Wyatt.

The note says,

_Twice-Blessed, I'm after you. Your birthday was a warning. Next time it may be your precious blond girlfriend or it may be your baby brother. Take care. _

_A.C._

When Wyatt finishes reading the note, he asks the desk clerk for a trash can and tears the note up over the offered trash can.

"At least this time I know his initials," Wyatt thinks.

* * *

_Ailin's Lair_

_Ailin's Private Home Gym_

_Somewhere in Siberia_

_May 03, 2021-May 10, 2021_

_4:00 am_

While Wyatt enjoys the rest of his vacation, Ailin practices the stances and blocks Harry has taught Wyatt. Ailin also catches up on his reading and researches dark magic rituals of Wicca witches and wand-waving wizards and witches.

* * *

_Aisling's Home_

_San Francisco, CA_

_May 06, 2021_

_5:30 pm_

Chris walks up to a traditional two-level brownstone house and rings the doorbell. He admires the red hibiscus flowers, while he waits for someone to open the door.

Laura answers the door and says, "Aisling will be back soon. She is at the mall."

"Actually, I wanted to speak with you, Mrs. O'Keeffe," Chris says.

"May I come in?" Chris asks.

"Of course!" Laura says as she steps aside and lets Chris enter the house.

Chris looks at the gray with splashes of pink marble tile and follows the tile to a curving wooden staircase with red velvet carpet. He also notices the paintings on the wall of waterfalls and gardens.

"Aisling painted those pictures in her art class in Junior High," Laura says proudly when she notices Chris admiring the artwork.

Laura leads Chris to the living room and tells Chris to make himself at home. Chris sees a piano in the corner of the room. He sits on the piano bench, takes out a piece of sheet music from the lesson book and starts playing a lively jig.

Meanwhile, Laura heads to the kitchen and makes some tea. She returns to the living room with two cups of tea. She waits for Chris to finish playing his piece.

Then she says, "Chris, you said you wanted to talk to me. It will be much more comfortable over here on the sofa."

Chris takes a seat and Laura pulls up a chair from the dining room table and sits down facing him.

"So, how may I help you?" Laura asks.

"What do you know of the Halliwells?"

"How do you know that I know something?" Laura asks.

"When I mentioned that my surname is Halliwell last month when I came to escort Aisling to prom you smiled like smiling is going out of business," Chris said.

"My, you are very observant!" Laura exclaims.

"I get it from Uncle Harry. Mad Eye Moody is probably the only person who is more paranoid than Uncle Harry," Chris says with undisguised pride.

"Okay, I will tell you, but I need to call Aisling first," Laura resignedly says

"Aisling!" Laura shouts.

Aisling runs down the stairs and says, "Yes, Mom."

"Oh, hey!" Aisling says to Chris when she sees him sitting on the couch.

"Aisling, sit next to Chris. I have some explaining to do," Laura says.

When Aisling and Chris are situated, Laura takes a deep breath and says, "I'm a Wicca witch, but my husband doesn't know about it. I keep my family's Book of Shadows in a locked room in the cellar along with all of the potion ingredients. I know of the Charmed Ones because they are mentioned in the history books."

"How does that relate to me?" Aisling asks.

"It means you are also a witch, Aisling," Chris says.

"I don't have any warts though and I can't fly on a broom," Aisling says.

"Want to bet?" Chris asks.

"No, because something tells me I would lose that bet," Aisling replies.

"You can fly on a broom because I can fly on a broom. Uncle Harry is teaching me how to fly. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world," Chris says.

"Besides real witches don't have warts, but they can say spells and brew potions. They also have powers," Chris adds.

"I don't have any powers, though," Aisling says.

"You have powers. I just bound them when you were a baby. You'll get your powers when I die,"Laura says.

Then, she turns to Chris.

"I have a proposition to make with you," Laura says.

"I'm listening," Chris says.

"I would like for you to be my little girl's white-lighter until the Elders decide to give her a white-lighter," Laura says.

Chris turns to Aisling and asks, "Is this what you want?"

Aisling asks, "What does a white-lighter do?"

"Well, as your white-lighter, I would teach you how to control your powers and teach you about magic in general and if you ever run into trouble, then you can call me and I'll get you out of it or one of my family members will if I'm a prisoner in the underworld or otherwise unable to come to your aid. Think of me as your guardian angel," Chris explains.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Aisling says.

"All right, I accept you as my white-lighter," Aisling adds.

"Then, it's settled. I accept your proposal, Mrs. O'Keeffe," Chris says.

"Mrs. O'Keeffe and Aisling, please come to Halliwell family dinner night so that everyone can meet you. Also, Aisling, I can help you with making potions and creating spells, but we will have to meet after soccer practice. Is that acceptable?" Chris adds.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_May 06, 2021_

_6:30 pm_

Ring! Ring!

Piper answers the phone and says, "Hello."

"Hi, mom! It's me," Chris says.

"Hi, Peanut!" Piper says.

"Mom, may Mrs. O'Keeffe and Aisling come to Halliwell family dinner night and could you please invite Uncle Harry?" Chris asks.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"Mrs. O'Keeffe is a Wicca witch, but she never told her husband that she is a witch. Aisling is a witch, though. Since she can't teach Aisling about magic, she asked me to be Aisling's temporary white-lighter. I agreed," Chris says.

Peanut, come home now so we can talk about this," Piper says.

"Mom wants me to go home. I'll call you back about the dinner. See you later, Mrs. O' Keeffe and Aisling," Chris says.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_May 06, 2021 _

_6:35 pm_

"Chris, how could you agree to be Aisling's white-lighter? You don't even know what it takes to be a white-lighter," Piper yells

"I can teach Aisling some potions like you did with Aunt Billie and Aunt Phoebe can teach her some hand-to-hand combat,"Chris calmly says.

"What if a demon comes after her?" Piper yells.

"Aisling has no powers because her mother bound them. So, demons won't come after her and if they do, I'll protect her," Chris says vehemently.

"Just give her a chance. Okay, Mom," Chris requests.

"Meet Aisling and her mother at the next Halliwell dinner," Chris adds.

* * *

_Aisling's Home_

_San Francisco, CA_

_May 06, 2021_

_6:45 pm_

Ring! Ring!

Aisling answers the phone and says, "Hi, this is the O'Keeffe residence."

"Aisling, you and your mother are invited to Halliwell Family Dinner night at the manor. I'll pick you up at 7:00 pm in two days." Chris says.

"Mom! We're going to Chris's house for Halliwell Family Dinner night. Chris will be picking us up at 7:00 pm in four days" Aisling shouts.

"Okay, dear," Mrs. O'Keefe replies.

* * *

_Potter Manor_

_Somewhere in England_

_May 07, 2021 _

_4:00 am_

Ring! Ring!

Harry answers the phone and says, "Hello."

"Uncle Harry, come to Halliwell Family Dinner night and meet my new pseudo charge. Her name is Aisling," Chris says.

"Is this related to the O'Keeffe business?" Harry asks.

"I talked to Mrs. O'Keeffe today and she wants me to be her daughter's white-lighter until the Elders assign her a white-lighter," Chris explains.

"Congratulations, Munchkin!" Harry says.

"Thanks," Chris replies.

"So, you'll come to Halliwell Family Dinner night?" Chris asks.

"Gin and I won't miss it for the world," Harry says.

"Thanks, Uncle Harry," Chris says.

"You are welcome," Harry says.

* * *

_Magic School _

_Somewhere in San Francisco_

_May 8, 2021_

_4:15 pm _

Harry is surprised to hear a knock on the door to his office at Magic School because he usually doesn't have visitors. He is even more surprised to see Melinda standing outside the door. She is wearing a white tank top with big yellow hibiscus flowers on it and a long pastel yellow skirt. Her brown hair is in a pony tail held by a yellow butterfly clip. White sandals adorn her dainty little feet.

"Come on in, Melinda," Harry says as he pulls her into the room and shuts the door behind her.

"What can I do for you?" Harry gently asks Melinda as he puts his papers into a manila folder.

Melinda sits down, busies herself with straightening her already straight pastel yellow skirt, and stares down at the floor.

Harry stares down at the floor and says, "The floor definitely has some interesting designs. I think the lines on that tile form an armadillo. Look! There's a hunter after it. Run, armadillo! Run!" Melinda laughs.

"Ah, so the girl does know how to laugh," Harry cheekily says as he takes a seat opposite Melinda.

Melinda stops laughing and blurts out, "I got a premonition of a demon kidnapping Chris. I don't know what to do. I have tried to warn Chris, but he won't listen to me."

"Are premonitions your usual power?" Harry asks.

"No, that's Aunt Phoebe's territory. I only got Mom's power and astral projection from Aunt Prue," Melinda explains.

"Have you been practicing the transfiguration I taught last Sunday?" Harry questions.

"Yes and only because I think it's cool and I can get around personal gain," Melinda replies.

"There is your answer," Harry says.

"Huh?" Melinda asks.

"The things I teach you have allowed your magical core to grow. So, you got a new power sooner than you would have if you neglected practicing. You would have gotten premonitions, anyway. If not now, then certainly in 10 years," Harry explains.

"So, what do we do about Chris' abduction?" Melinda asks.

"I'll talk to Chris and place a magical protection barrier around him. The spell will alert me to Chris' location" Harry says.

Satisfied, Melinda leaves Harry's office.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living Room_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA _

_May 10, 2021_

_7:15 pm_

_"_Aisling and Mrs. O' Keeffe, meet Piper (my mom), Leo (my dad), Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop, Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, " Chris says.

The adults shake hands with Aisling and Mrs. O'Keeffe.

Then, Chris introduces his cousins: Persephone, Patience, Psyche, Pandora and Henry Junior. Finally, he introduces Melinda, his younger sister.

Everyone eats and talks and has a good time.

Then, Piper says, "Chris, show Aisling and her mother around Magic School."

Chris orbs Aisling and Mrs. O'Keeffe to Magic School.

While Chris, Aisling and Mrs. O'Keeffe are at Magic Shool, Piper tells the rest of the family, Harry and Ginny, "I don't want Chris to be Aisling's white-lighter."

Leo tries to convince Piper that it is Chris's destiny. Paige agrees with Leo, but Phoebe sides with Piper, claiming that it took them a long time to teach Billie and that Chris doesn't have time for that kind of thing. Coop and Henry choose to be neutral.

Harry whistles and everyone goes silent.

"Piper, you need to let Chris make his own decisions. He is growing up and you need to let him face the big bad world and having Aisling as a pseudo charge will be good practice for when he gets a real charge," Harry explains.

"All right, I'll let Chris be Aisling's whitelighter," Piper says resignedly.

"Chris!" Piper calls.

Chris, Aisling, and Mrs. O'Keeffe appear.

"We have decided that you can be Aisling's whitelighter and that we will help you in whatever way we can," Piper says.

So, everyday after Chris's soccer practice Aisling studies Chris's old Magic School textbooks and makes potions under Chris's watchful eye.

* * *

_Magic School _

_Headmistress's Office_

_Somewhere in San Francisco, CA_

_May 14, 2021_

_2:00 pm_

"Paige! Paige!" Harry calls as soon as he apparates into Paige's office at Magic School.

"What?" Paige irritably says as she looks up over a mound of papers on her desk.

"I just got a wonderful idea and I thought you would like to hear it," Harry says as though he is a kid in a candy store.

"Did you forget to take your medication?" Paige asks with a smirk.

Harry turns serious and says, "I had an interesting conversation with Melinda last week. She claims she got a premonition of a demon kidnapping Chris."

"It's probably nothing," Paige says.

"Even if it is nothing, I want to be sure," Harry says.

"Will you please call Chris here?" Harry asks.

"Chris!" Paige calls.

Little blue and white lights appear and materialize into Chris.

"What do you want, Aunt Paige? I am listening to Professor Stewart's lecture about nanotechnology," Chris says irritably.

"Well, I got him here, Harry. Do your magic," Paige says.

"Uncle Harry?" Chris says.

"I'm right here," Harry says as he gets up from the chair in the corner and walks toward Chris and stops five feet in front of Chris.

Harry pulls out his wand and flicks and jabs his wand in a kind of complicated dance around Chris.

"What did you just do?" Chris asks awed by the flicks and jabs.

"I just created a protection shield around you that will alert me to your location even if you are in the Underworld or the Astral Plane using a complicated Runic sequence. The spell will also tell the extent of your injuries if you are injured. Hermione created the spell. I just modified it," Harry explains.

"So you don't have faith in me, either," Chris shouts.

Harry grabs Chris's arm and says, "Melinda had a premonition that a demon will kidnap you."

"Melinda doesn't get premonitions," Chris says.

"She does now because her magical core is growing from practicing all of the spells I teach at Magic School," Harry says.

"When will it happen?" Chris asks resignedly since he has run out of arguments.

"We don't know, yet," Harry says.

"All right, I forgive you, but please tell me why you are doing something before you actually do it in the future," Chris says to Harry.

"Aye, Aye captain!" Harry says with a mock salute.

After Paige dismisses Chris, Paige asks, "Is there something else you want to discuss,Harry?"

"Yes, I would like to create a summer program where Hogwarts's students can study Magic School subjects here at Magic School and learn about muggle history, mathematics, english, etc. and Magic School's students can learn wizarding world magic at Hogwarts during the fall," Harry says.

Paige thinks it is a capital idea.

"All right, we can create a summer program," Paige says.

"Do you want to teach a class here at Magic School during the summer?" Paige asks.

"I'll be busy as Head of the Aurors and Unspeakables, but I'll make time if you really need me," Harry says.

"What is the Head of Aurors and Unspeakables?" Paige asks.

Well, before 1998, the Minister was in charge of everything and nobody knew what the Unspeakables did. However, in 1998, when the Ministry was being rebuilt after the defeat of Voldemort, a position was created for someone to be chief of both the Aurors and Unspeakables. That person was responsible for documenting everyone's assignment. In 1998 it was Arthur Weasley. Arthur made it an administrative position, but when I climbed through the ranks and was appointed the Head of Aurors and Unspeakables in 2009, I performed some Auror and Unspeakable work, making me both an Auror and Unspeakable. Everyone likes me and nobody has objected to my position or its longevity or my seasonal schedule because nobody has contested for the position.)," Harry replies.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Great Hall_

_End of the Year Feast_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_June 06, 2021_

_8:00 pm_

Harry whistles and the Great Hall becomes so silent you can hear a pin drop because the students do not want to be silencioed again like they were when Harry first took the Headmaster of Hogwarts position.

"Now that all of you have eaten to your heart's content, there are some end of the year announcements. The House Cup this year goes to Gryffindor," Harry announces.

Everyone claps and the Gryffindors cheer.

"Yes, congratulations!" Harry says as the Hogwarts flags turn burgundy and gold and show the Gryffindor insignia.

Then, Harry claps his hands and the hall returns to silence.

"I would like to present Headmistress Matthews of Magic School in San Francisco, CA," Harry announces.

Paige walks to the podium and says, "Thank you, Headmaster."

Then, she turns to the students and says, "Headmaster Potter and I have discussed an exchange program. Students of Hogwarts who would like to learn about Wicca magic can attend Magic School this summer and students of Magic School who want to learn wizarding magic will attend Hogwarts in the fall."

"Is this program free?" Rose asks.

"In terms of money, yes, but you will have to be willing to fight evil if war comes," Harry says solemnly.

"Classes begin June 20, 2021, and end August 20, 2021," Harry adds.

* * *


	15. Surprise!

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ belongs to the WB and other related enterprises and the _Harry Potter_ universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. The example of factoring monomials comes from drmcatcher's mind. Also, Shalini's Cuisine is an imaginary restaurant. Finally, I do not make any money off this fan-fiction.

Chapter 15: Surprise!

_Ministry of Magic_

_Harry Potter's Office_

_June 15, 2021_

_10:00 am_

"Good morning! Welcome back, boss!" Carson (Harry's assistant during the months Harry is not the Head of Aurors and Unspeakables) says as Harry enters his office and Carson follows him.

"I trust everything has been going well under your direction," Harry says as he looks the short, balding, red-robed bespectacled man in front of him in the eye.

"There have been numerous reports of attacks around the world like the unexplained village burning in Cork, Ireland, which the _Daily Prophet_ picked up back in February," Carson says.

"Why was I not informed of these attacks?" Harry asks menacingly.

"We thought we could handle it. Besides, it was in the _Daily Prophet_," Carson says.

"I do not subscribe to that rag. So, please kindly consult me on such issues before proceeding in the future," Harry says in a cold voice.

So, poor Carson who is now sweating profusely and wiping his brow with a white handkerchief tells Harry about the attacks and all the news he has missed.

* * *

_Ministry of Magic_

_Harry Potter's Office_

_June 15, 2021_

_2:30 pm_

"Boss, I tried to stop him, but he insists on seeing you and is not above barging down doors," Carson says.

"Very well, send in the visitor," Harry says as he places the papers in his hands on his desk.

Carson sends in a blond almost white-haired, imperious Draco.

"How may I help you, Draco?" Harry asks, while hiding his astonishment with a stone-faced gaze.

"Scorpius, my son, came home saying that there is an exchange program at Hogwarts and that students who want to learn Wicca magic can attend Magic School this summer and the students of Magic School who want to learn wizarding world magic will attend Hogwarts in the fall. Is this true?" Draco asks.

"Yes," Harry says.

"So, war will come," Draco observes.

"I'm sorry. I don't follow you," Harry says as he pretends confusion.

Harry knows what Draco means, but he wants to hear Draco say it.

"You are creating another Dumbledore's Army except this time it is your army," Draco says.

"Yes, I am," Harry resignedly says.

"I don't want to involve them, but there might not be another solution," Harry says as he rubs his eyes tiredly.

"If you choose to reinstate the original Dumbledore's Army (D.A.), then I want to join," Draco says.

"I made the wrong decision once. I won't do it again," Draco adds.

"It is not completely up to me. If the majority of the original members of the D.A. vote for you to join, then you can become a member," Harry says.

"However, your vote carries a lot of weight," Draco says.

"I am only one of a lot of people. If you really want to join, you need to start making friends in the D.A.," Harry replies.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Room of Requirements_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_June 18, 2021_

_8:00pm_

"Thank you for coming to tonight's meeting even though you are very tired and have a million things to do at home. This room is very familiar to some of you despite its décor," Harry says as he motions to the thousands of velvety cushiony recliners and the roaring fire in the fireplace near each recliner.

"Due to the attacks that the _Daily Prophet_ has been reporting and an unexpected visit from Draco Malfoy, I am reinstating the D.A. and Dumbledore's pet project, the Order of the Phoenix. Many of you haven't touched your wand since the Battle of Hogwarts back in 1997 and that is fine. It will take a little extra time, but I am sure either your children or I can get you up to speed, "Harry adds.

"Speaking of your children, the exchange program between Hogwarts and Magic School is a mini D.A. They will be our last hope should Hogwarts be attacked again," Harry continues.

Zacharias Smith, who was a former Hufflepuff, interrupts, "How do you know that Voldemort or whoever the Twice-Blessed is, didn't burn that village in Cork, Ireland, down to a crisp?"

Many eyes are on Harry now.

"I know who the Twice-Blessed is and so does my family and at the time of the attacks, the Twice-Blessed was in a class at the University of California, San Francisco. Besides, Voldemort doesn't dabble in Wicca magic and the culprit knows both Wicca and Wizarding World magic because he used the Imperius curse on an old lady who started the fire for him. Before you ask, I gathered all of this information from Rita Skeeter and a Charmed One. If you read your _History of Magic_ textbook or actually listened to Binns' first lecture and I know most of us fell asleep in Binns' class (Everyone chuckles.), you will discover that the Charmed Ones are good Wicca witches who protect innocents from evil."

"Why should we believe you?" Zacharias Smith asks skeptically.

"If you need proof, you can summon the papers from my study at Potter Manor. I just lowered the wards at Potter Manor and here at Hogwarts," Harry says.

Zacharias attempts to summon the papers from Harry's study in Potter Manor, but is unable to do so. Some aurors who are in the Order of the Phoenix (the Order had expanded to include the younger generation like Luna and Neville) also try, but they are unsuccessful. Then, Neville gives it a shot and the papers appear in his outstretched hand.

"See! I didn't lie when I said that I lowered the wards at Potter Manor and here at Hogwarts. The quality of education at Hogwarts was woeful before my Headmastership. First years can summon those papers now. It might land in my office instead of this room since their magical cores are small, but the spell would have worked," Harry continues.

Oh, and good job, Nev!" Harry says.

Everyone huddles around Neville, hoping to catch a glimpse of the papers.

"Form a line and pass the papers to each other," Harry orders.

* * *

_Magic School_

_Headmistress's Office_

_Somewhere in San Francisco_

_June 20, 2021_

_8:00 am_

"I am grateful that so many of you decided to join the exchange program," Paige says to the assembled Hogwarts students and their concerned parents.

"The classes will be difficult, but they will be rewarding, especially since so many of you do not know how to function in a muggle society. Unlike you, students in the United States must blend in with muggles. So, many of you will learn simple arithmetic. You might feel stupid at times, but if you persevere you will eventually understand it. Also, the students of Magic School are at your disposal or you can get help from either Headmaster Potter or me if you should need it," Paige says.

As the students exit her office, Paige hands each student a timetable and pats him or her on the back to reassure him or her.

* * *

_Magic School_

_Outside the Headmistress's Office_

_June 20, 2021_

_8:10 am_

"What classes are you in?" Rose asks Scorpius.

"My first class is Math," Scorpius says.

"It looks like we all have different classes," Rose says.

"What class do you have?" Lily asks.

"I'm going to History class," Rose says.

"It's going to be so fascinating," Rose gushes as she tells about all of the places she has visited like Egypt.

"Or maybe it is a dud like Binns' class" Scorpius whispers to Lily.

* * *

_Magic School_

_Somewhere in San Francisco_

_June 20, 2021_

_5:00 pm_

"How were your classes today?" Harry asks Scorpius, Lily, Albus, Rose and Hugo when he and Ginny meet them in the Headmistress' office.

"I learned how to do long division," Scorpius says.

"My class is going to participate in a mock trial with a judge and jury," Lily excitedly says.

"Today, we learned about the American Revolutionary War. Apparently, America's independence day is on July 4," Rose says.

"I had trouble with factoring polynomials," Albus admits.

"I'll help you with that," Harry says.

Then he turns to Hugo and asks, "What about you, Hugo?"

"I learned that Canada and Mexico border the United States and that we crossed the Atlantic Ocean to get here," Hugo says proudly.

"Again, Hermione has forgotten to teach her children geography. She loved to learn about everything in school, whether it was muggle or wizard knowledge. Why has she been neglecting them? Maybe I need to send her home early or give her a vacation," Harry thinks as he listens to Hugo's response.

"Well, it sounds like you all had a wonderful day," Harry says aloud to Scorpius, Lily, Albus, Rose and Hugo.

"Scorpius, Rose and Hugo, "Would you like to come to dinner at Potter Manor?" Harry asks.

"Yes!" Scorpius, Rose and Hugo shout.

"I'll call your parents and see if you can come," Harry says.

* * *

_Potter Manor_

_Somewhere in England_

_June 21, 2021_

_4:15 am_

After dinner, Harry takes Albus to his study and helps him factor monomials.

"Let's take exercise number 14," Harry says.

"You have to factor 3y+3," Harry continues.

"The first step is the greatest common factor of the monomial, which is 3. The next step is to divide 3 out of every term of the monomial, which results in 3 [y+1]," Harry says.

* * *

_Ministry of Magic_

_Unspeakable Headquarters_

_Unspeakable Project Testing Room_

_June 22, 2021_

_1:00 pm_

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry says as he puts on an orange suit over his clothes that protects him from biohazard materials and enters the Project Testing Room.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione says as she scratches her head and tries to figure out why the spell she is crafting is not working."

"What can I do for you?" Hermione asks.

"Go to lunch with me," Harry says.

"I can't. I have to figure out why this spell isn't working," Hermione replies.

"Come to lunch with me and I will take a look at your calculations later. Maybe I will spot something you missed," Harry replies.

"Well, I could use the distraction," Hermione says.

* * *

_Anne's Gardens_

_Muggle London_

_June 22, 2021_

_1:15 pm_

Hermione and Harry sit on the ground under a tree in Anne's Gardens. Hermione takes out plastic spoons and forks and holds them in her left hand and takes the white boxes of tandoori chicken, white rice, palak paneer (a spinach dish with soft cheese cubes), chicken curry and chicken tikka with Shalini's Cuisine printed on them in red letters and sets them up on the grass with her right hand. Then, they sample the dishes.

"This is delicious," Harry says as he takes a bite of the tandoori chicken.

"Thanks for introducing me to Indian food, Hermione," Harry says.

"You are welcome," Hermione replies as she takes a deep breath of fresh air.

After eating, Harry and Hermione stroll around Anne's Gardens and admire the various flowers.

* * *

_Potter Manor_

_Harry's Study_

_Somewhere in England_

_June 22, 2021_

_5:30 pm_

Harry studies Hermione's calculations, interprets each rune, and tries out each flick and jab. Everything looks right. He puzzles over the matter until it comes to him like an epiphany. He quickly calls Hermione, lest he forgets his thoughts.

* * *

_Ron's and Hermione's Flat_

_Somewhere in England_

_June 22, 2021_

_8:30 pm_

Ring! Ring!

Hermione answers the phone and says, "Hello!"

"Hey, Hermione! I figured out what your spell needs," Harry says.

"You did?" Hermione asks skeptically.

"Yes, the spell is missing my blood and the parsel-tongue word for love," Harry says excitedly.

* * *

_Ministry of Magic_

_Unspeakable Headquarters_

_Unspeakable Project Testing Room_

_June 23, 2021_

_10:00 am_

Hermione collects a sample of Harry's blood and performs the runic sequences she calculated. Then, she motions for Harry to say Love in parsel-tongue. To her surprise, a blue force field similar to Wyatt's force field surrounds her.

"Okay, shout Avada Kedavra at this shield, Harry," Hermione says as she gathers up her courage and prays the shield will work.

Harry shouts, "Avada Kedavra."

To her amazement, the blue force field swallows up the green light and leaves her unscathed.

"We did it! We found a way to protect people from the killing curse. Hurray!" Hermione says as she jumps up and down.

"Congratulations, Hermione!" Harry says.

"Now go home and take a long vacation," Harry says.

"I want to study your blood, though. Maybe there's a way to recreate whatever is in your blood that makes you immune to the killing curse," Hermione says as she gets excited about research again.

"Go home and take a nice long shower and teach your kids some muggle geography, Hermione" Harry orders.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Room of Requirements_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_June 26, 2021_

"We are gathered here today to vote on the inclusion of Mr. Draco Malfoy into the D.A. and/or the Order of the Phoenix. Before we vote, Mr. Draco Malfoy would like to say a few words," Harry announces.

"Draco," Harry says as he places the Sonorous charm with a snap of his fingers on Draco Malfoy so that everyone can hear him.

"I know that I was a spoiled, rich brat back in school, but the War changed me. Yes, I was hired to kill Dumbledore, but I couldn't do it. Snape (my godfather) did it for me because my mum made him give her an unbreakable oath that he would protect me. I have changed and I don't want to make the same mistakes again. Please give me a chance to redeem myself," Draco pleads as he gets down on his knees.

"Please write yes if you want Mr. Draco Malfoy to join either the Order of the Phoenix or the D.A. or both and the name of the group you would like Mr. Draco Malfoy to join on the piece of paper Hermione handed to each of you as you entered the door. You can also write no, but you must explain why Mr. Draco Malfoy cannot join either group. Ginny will collect the pieces of paper and I will sort and count the votes in front of you. Keep in mind that there will be another war and that we need all of the help we can get. So, I am supporting Draco Malfoy's membership into both the Order of Phoenix and the D.A. However, I will not vote," Harry says as he watches Draco's eyes sparkle from the light of hope and the light disappear when Harry ends his speech.

After everyone votes, Ginny collects all of the papers and puts them on the desk that Harry has conjured with white ballot boxes that have the red, white, and blue flag of Great Britain imprinted on them. Each box also has categories like "Yes-Order of the Phoenix and the D.A." or "No, Draco has not changed. He is still a conniving serpent or some other explanation" written on them in emerald green ink. As Harry places a piece of paper in a ballot box, he marks down the category the piece of paper indicates with a tally mark. Then, with a flick of his fingers, Harry charms each box to count and print the total number of papers in it in red ink so that everyone can see it. He compares the numbers the charm gives with his tally marks.

"Draco, you can get up now. The votes have been tallied. You are now a member of the Order of the Phoenix," Harry says as he shakes hands with Draco.

* * *

_Golden Gate Park_

_San Francisco, CA_

_July 4, 2021_

_7:00 pm_

The night is warm and is lit by a new moon. Crickets chirp in some bushes, but the crowd that includes students from Magic School and Hogwarts dance as rock and roll music plays in the background. They also listen to traditional patriotic songs and eat hotdogs and hamburgers. Then, purple, green, red and gold fireworks light up the sky.


	16. Seizing Happiness

Disclaimer: The _Charmed_ universe belongs to the WB and Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. The _Harry Potter_ universe belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 16: Seizing Happiness 

_Magic School _

_Magic School Auditorium_

_Somewhere in San Francisco_

_August 06, 2021_

_7:00 pm_

"Tonight, we present to you a mock trial. The students from Magic School and Hogwarts have worked very hard to bring you this production. We are very proud of all of our students. So, without further ado, here's _Mrs. Henderson vs. Maypole's Laboratories _," Paige announces to loud applause and cheers.

The velvet curtains with gold trim are pulled apart and the show begins.

In the center back of the stage, Lily, dressed in the traditional black robes of a judge and white wig on top of her heard enters the courtroom from a secret door behind some velvet curtains and sits in the judge's chair, which is high above the rest of the people in the courtroom. Facing her are the defendant, Mr. Castor (played by John Calloway, a tall, lanky brown-haired boy with a swimmer's body), and his lawyer, Miss Brown (played by Melinda Halliwell) on the right and the plaintiff, Mrs. Henderson, a hairstylist (played by Marie Gant , a brunette who is wearing a red, curly, shoulder-length wig and green contact lenses and her lawyer, Mr. Chisholm (played by Henry Junior Halliwell-Matthews-Mitchell) on the left. The five-member jury sits in wooden benches along the far right wall from the perspective of the audience. The jury is composed of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley from Hogwarts, Jason Price (a short, chubby boy with brown hair and frameless glasses who sports a baseball cap on his head) and Patience Halliwell from Magic School and special guest, Aisling O'Keeffe.

"The Court will now come to order," Lily says as she bangs her gavel.

The audience becomes so quiet the sound of a pin dropping can be heard.

"How does the defendant plead?" Lily asks.

"Not guilty," Melinda says.

" Mr. Chisholm, you may present an opening statement."

"Thank you, your honor," Henry Junior says.

"My client, Mrs. Henderson, was diagnosed with a stomach disease and prescribed Gastroenol, a tablet that creates antibodies that supposedly fight off stomach viruses. However, the medication is defective and it only worsened Mrs. Henderson's condition," Henry Junior says.

"Miss Brown, you may now present your opening statements," Lily says.

"The medication Mrs. Henderson received is not defective. It was tested in numerous clinical trials and found to work on 95% of patients with stomach viruses. Mrs. Henderson was warned that the medication may not work for 5% of the population and that side-effects like nausea and vomiting are likely to occur," Melinda says.

"Mr. Chisholm, you may now call your first witness," Lily says.

"The court calls Miss Templeton (played by Amelia Hart, a raven-haired girl with black eyes) to the stand," Henry Junior says.

A fluffy white-haired, blue-eyed old lady who is dressed in a sky blue dresswith a red and black-checked shawl draped over her shoulders approaches the stand.

"Do you promise to speak the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" the court bailiff asks.

"I do," Miss Templeton says as she raises her right hand.

Miss Templeton sits in the witness chair, places her purse in her lap and waits for Mr. Chisholm to ask her some questions.

"Where were you on the night of July 23, 2021, Miss Templeton?" Henry Junior asks.

"Mrs. Henderson just fainted in the middle of a party at my house. So, I quickly sent the other guests home and called the police. The paramedics rushed Mrs. Henderson to Caring Hearts Hospital. I followed them in my car. When I got to the hospital, I patiently waited for the receptionist to finish her phone conversation. Then, I asked her where Mrs. Henderson was. Mrs. Henderson's doctor, Mrs. Hope, who was passing by heard my question. She took my arm and led me to Mrs. Henderson's room. I stayed with Mrs. Henderson until she was discharged. I do not remember the doctor saying that the medication may cause nausea and vomiting and that it only works on 95% of patients who complain of stomach virus," Miss Templeton says.

"That will be all, Miss Templeton," Henry Junior says with a smile.

"Now, you may cross-examine the witness, Miss Brown," Lily says.

"Thank you, your honor," Melinda says.

Melinda approaches the witness bench and says, "When was the last time you had your ears checked?" Melinda asks in a normal voice.

"What, dear? Speak up!" Miss Templeton says.

"When was the last time you had your ears checked?" Melinda shouts.

"Last year," Miss Templeton says.

"Thank you, Miss Templeton," Melinda says with a smirk and sits down as some people in the audience gasp.

"You may call a witness, Miss Brown," Lily says.

"I call Dr. Hope to the stand," Melinda says.

Dr. Hope promises to tell the truth.

"What is Gastroenol and why did you prescribe it to Mrs. Henderson?"Melinda asks.

"Gastroenol is a medication that contains the same ingredients as the antibodies that fight off stomach viruses. I warned Mrs. Henderson that Gastroenol was an experimental drug, but she was adamant that she would take anything as long as it alleviated her pain. I prescribed it to her because I thought it might actually cure her since 95% of patients in clinical trials had recovered and gone on to live long lives," Dr. Hope says.

"Thank you, Dr. Hope," Melinda says and returns to her seat.

"You may now cross-examine the witness, Mr. Chisholm," Lily says.

Henry Junior approaches the witness stand and asks, " Dr. Hope, how do you explain the differences in my client's appearance from before she started taking Gastroenol and the present?"

"Objection!" Melinda says.

"Your honor, I present Exhibit A. These are pictures of my client from before she started taking Gastroenol and the present. In the before pictures, my client looks young. She has less fine lines and wrinkles. Her teeth are white and she has long hair. In the present, she has grown old and gray. Her teeth have yellowed and her hair is short because her hair is rapidly thinning," Henry Junior says.

"Objection over-ruled. I''ll allow this line of questioning. Answer the question, Dr. Hope," Lily says.

"Perhaps, there is some sort of defect in Mrs. Henderson's immune system that suppresses Gastroenol," Dr. Hope says.

"Thank you, Dr. Hope. You may now leave the witness stand," Henry Junior says.

In this way, Melinda and Henry Junior call on various witnesses and cross-examine them.

After the last witness has been crossexamined, Lily says, "Mr. Chisholm, you may present your closing statement."

Henry Junior approaches the jury and says, "You have heard all of the arguments. I hope that you remember that any of you could have been in Mrs. Henderson's place. So, we ask $10,000 in punitive damages. May justice be served!"

When Henry Junior takes his seat, Lily recognizes Miss Brown.

"Miss Brown, please present your closing statements," Lily says.

Melinda approaches the jury and says, "You have heard our arguments. Now, please make the right decision and support Maypole Laboratories. They wrote warning labels. It is not their fault that patients do not heed their warnings," Melinda says.

When Melinda takes her seat, Lily bangs her gavel and says,"The jury will now retire to a secret chamber and deliberate on the arguments they have heard."

An hour later, the jury returns.

"Do you have a verdict?" Lily asks.

"Yes, your honor," Aisling says.

"Proceed, jury member," Lily says.

"While it is true that a person should be responsible for their own health, a company should not be allowed to profit from the harm that can potentially befall the health of society's members. Thus, the jury finds the defendant guilty," Aisling says.

"I agree with the jury. The defendant shall pay the plaintiff $10,000 in punitive damages. The court is dismissed," Lily says.

The curtain closes.

After the mock trial, Paige introduces every student who acted in the mock trial and the students who did the behind-the-scenes work such as the artists that created the backdrops and the lighting technicians and the student who pulls the curtains to the audience again. Each student runs out from behind the curtains and bows to a standing ovation. Furthermore, some people throw roses onto the stage.

Then, someone in the audience shouts, "Encore!"

* * *

_Magic School_

_Somewhere in San Francisco_

_August 12, 2021_

_1:00 pm_

"Congratulations to all of you who participated in the mock trial!" Harry says to the students of the exchange program.

"The show was very exciting and I'm glad to say I didn't check my watch during the entire performance," Harry says as everyone chuckles.

"To one degree or another all of you have seen me and some of you have been in my classes. I know that I said I wasn't going to teach this summer, but I forgot to teach you one lesson. So today's class will be devoted to the Unforgivable Curses," Harry says.

"Can one you name an unforgivable curse?" Harry asks.

Many students raise their hand and Harry picks a little boy with curly brown hair and ears that stick out, making him look like a monkey.

The little boy shyly says, "I heard about the Imperius curse from my dad."

"Correct! The Imperius curse is an unforgivable curse," Harry says.

To demonstrate, he takes out a tarantula from his knapsack, points his wand at the spider and says "Imperio!"

The spider tap dances and the students laugh. Then he conjures some hot oil in a little vial and moves the spider over the oil.

"As you can see, the spider will do whatever I command," Harry says.

"How do we defend against it?" John Calloway asks.

"When you are under the curse, you will hear a little voice that will tell you to do something. The key is to not give into the voice. It takes a lot of concentration and is not easy to do. Back when I was in fourth year, the professor conducted the same lesson and he put each of us under the Imperius curse. He told me to jump on the table. I ignored the voice I heard telling me to jump on the table, but I was half successful. One of my legs was on the table and the other was on the floor," Harry says.

"You performed the spell with a wand. Can it be done without a wand?" Melinda asks.

"Yes, you just have to dig deep within yourself, find your magical core, and will little bursts of magic to leave your fingertips and connect with the other person's mind so that you can bend them to your will," Harry says.

"Can someone name another unforgivable curse?" Harry asks.

"The Cruciatus curse," Scorpius says as he winces.

Harry takes the spider that was under the Imperius curse, thinks of how much he hated the Dursleys, flicks his wand and says, "Crucio!"

The spider's legs bend in upon its body; it rolls over and begins to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side (_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, 214).

"The last unforgivable curse is the killing curse. It is known as Avada Kedavra and emits a puke green color. I am the only survivor of the killing curse. The Unspeakables have found a way to block the killing curse, but the method will not go into mass production," Harry lectures.

Then, he takes the twitching spider, summons the hate he had for Voldemort and says, "Avada Kedavra.

The twitching spider becomes still and dies.

"If you ever encounter any of the unforgivable curses or an unfamiliar curse, put up a shield, duck or jump out of the way," Harry says.

"Now, that you have seen the unforgivable curses on a spider, I will put the Imperius curse on each of you," Harry continues.

"Form a line," Harry orders and the reluctant students obey.

Some students do jumping jacks or somersaults or break dance, but none of them is successful except for Chris. Harry tells Chris to do the chicken dance, but Chris stands in one place.

"Now, that's what I am talking about," Harry says.

"Good job, Chris!" Harry says.

"Explain to the class what you did," Harry requests.

"Chris replies, "I just refused to listen to the little voice in my head telling me to do the chicken dance."

"The chicken dance? I want to see that!" Melinda says as she erupts into giggles.

Chris blushes and says, "See what I have to endure!"

"It will only make you stronger, Chris," Harry says with a smile.

Then, he turns to the rest of the students and says, "Practice meditating or visualizing objects that you can summon so that you can increase your mental concentration. Then, try fighting off the Imperius curse. If you want to practice with another student, inform me and I will supervise your practice session."

"Why can Chris fight off the Imperius curse?" Pandora asks as thousands of inquiring eyes turn to Harry.

"He has had a lifetime of training already," Harry cryptically answers.

"See you later, folks!" Harry adds as he apparates back to his warm bed at Potter Manor.

* * *

_Potter Manor_

_Somewhere in England_

_April 16, 2021_

_5:00 am_

Teddy, Victoire, James, Albus and Lily are gathered in Harry's study at Potter Manor, watching Harry pace back and forth on the burgundy Aubusson rug and listening to the grandfather clock chime five times as the seeker on the moving wall mural catches the snitch.

Finally, Harry takes a seat and says, "I do not know where to start."

"The beginning would be nice," James says as Lily slaps him across the head.

Harry laughs and says, "Hermione is a bad influence on you. She already has you hitting people across the head."

Harry takes a deep breath and says, "Do you remember Hugo asking why I hated port-keys back in February and Lily said it was because I always end up sprawled out on the floor?"

"Vaguely," Teddy comments.

"I wanted to tell you, Teddy, but I realized that if I didn't tell all of you, someone might die," Harry says as he thinks of Sirius.

He takes another deep breath and tells Teddy, Victore and his children of Peter Pettigrew telling Voldemort where the Potters were since he was their secret keeper. Next, he describes how Voldemort killed his parents with the killing curse and that it bounced off of him because Snape said a protection spell using his love for Harry's mum. Then, he tells of how Sirius, his godfather was sent to Azkaban for killing 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew without a trial and how Peter cut off his finger, transformed into a rat, and slipped away only to become Percy Weasley's pet rat and later Ron Weasley's pet rat that Ron named Scabbers. After that, he tells of how Dumbledore sent him to live with the Dursleys who treated him like a house elf because they wanted to stamp the magic out of him and how Dumbledore made him go back again and again due to the blood wards he claimed that protected Harry from Voldemort's clutches since Lily's love had protected Harry according to Dumbledore. Afterwards, he details the quest for the Sorcerer's Stone in his first year, saving Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets in his second year, finding Sirius in his third year, the Triwizard Tournament and how the cup was a port-key that sent Harry and Cedric to Little Hangleton Cemetery where Voldemort was reborn using Harry's blood, creating the D.A. in his fifth year, finding and using Snape's old potions book in his sixth year and hunting for horcruxes and finally defeating Voldemort in his seventh year.

By the time, Harry finishes his tale, there are tears streaming down everyone's face.

"Why are you telling us this story now?" Lily asks

"You need to know because war is coming, Princess," Harry says.

"So, that's why you and Headmistress Matthews-Halliwell set up the exchange program," Lily says.

It wasn't a question, but Harry nods his head and Lily gives him a hug.

* * *

_Magic School_

_Magic School Auditorium_

_Somewhere in San Francisco_

_August 20, 2021_

_4:00 pm_

"Today is the last day of the exchange program. I will be sad to see the Hogwarts students go. This summer has been an enriching experience for all of us and I hope all of you maintain the friendships you have created," Paige says.

When she finishes her speech and sits down, pizza, breadsticks, lasagna, salad, spicy traditional buffalo wings and coke and pumpkin juice that is specially catered from the _Charmed _restaurant appear on the dining hall tables.

Everyone eats and chatters.

"Oh, how nice it would be to be young again and not have any worries or responsibilities!" Paige wistfully thinks as she listens to the students' cheerful banter about their expectations for the rest of the summer and new school year.

* * *

_Quidditch World Cup_

_Dublin, Ireland_

_August 22, 2021_

_9:00 am_

"Why are we here again?" Melinda complains for the millionth time or at least it seems that way to Wyatt.

"Why couldn't girls appreciate sports?" Wyatt wonders as girls known as veelas, the mascots of the Bulgarian team, enter the stadium that looks like it can fit 10,000 cathedrals in it and dance in short, red cheer-leading outfits.

Then, the veelas leave and a green and gold comet shoots out of pure air and rains down leprechauns.

After the mascots are displayed, the players of each team are introduced and the game commences.

The chasers pass the quaffle to one another and try to penetrate the defenses of the other team, while the beaters beat the quaffle of the opposing team away from their chasers.

Ireland works as a seamless whole on their Firebolts and score two goals. The points favor Ireland and the Bulgarians get desperate. So, the Bulgarian seeker performs a sharp Wronski Feint dive as if he has spotted the snitch.

All eyes turn to Connor, the Irish seeker to see what he does, but the Irish seeker already knows about the Wronski feint since Victor Krum had made it popular and he had heard that nobody did it better than Harry Potter who fortunately was busy with other pursuits and had called a press conference and announced his retirement from professional Quidditch the previous day.

Thus, Connor ignores the Bulgarian seeker and concentrates on his game. He soon spots and catches the snitch, making the final score 300-0. It is a spectacular shut-out and the Irish fans cheer like there is no tomorrow. The Irish team even happily raises Connor over their heads and sings, "Connor is our King" to the tune of "Weasley is our King" and has him accept the cup on their behalf.

* * *

_Quidditch World Cup _

_Backstage Locker Room_

_Dublin, Ireland_

_August 22, 2021_

_3:00 pm_

"Hey!" Harry says to Connor.

"Hmm," Connor says as he puts his gear away in his locker and turns around to look at his visitor.

He spots the scar and says, "It's you. I've wanted to get your autograph ever since I first saw you lead Puddlemere United to the World Cup and catch the snitch in the last possible second."

Then, Connor asks, Will you sign this cup?"

"It will mean a lot to the others," Connor says.

Harry conjures a Sharpie permanent emerald-green marking pen and writes:

"Congratulations, Ireland!"

"Actually, I came here to congratulate you. It takes a lot of focus to ignore a Wronski feint," Harry says as he signs and dates the cup.

"I just remembered that Victor Krum popularized it and he did it to fool his opponents and that only you can pull off a Wronski feint as good as or better than Victor Krum," Connor says.

"I'm very flattered," Harry says.

* * *

_Potter Manor_

_Somewhere in England_

_August 22, 2021_

_9:30 pm_

"So, where did you slip off to after the match?" Ginny asks Harry.

"I went to congratulate the Irish seeker," Harry says.

"He looks up to me. He said that only I could have pulled off a Wronski feint as good as or better than Victor Krum and that he has idolized me for my Quidditch skills ever since he saw me catch the snitch for Manchester United. That was 24 years ago after I killed Voldemort and went back to what was left of Hogwarts to finish my education even though I already knew everything," Harry says.

"Sometimes, I just feel old and worthless, but it's nice to know that I inspired someone and made a difference in their life," Harry continues.

Ginny cuddles even closer to Harry and kisses him and says. "You'll always be young to me, love and Connor isn't the only one you inspire. You also inspire Munchkin and the students of Hogwarts and Magic School and me."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ailin uses the summer to gather allies and train by reading and looking at Wyatt's training sessions with Harry. He visits the werewolves who are without a leader since Fenrir Greyback died in the Battle of Hogwarts. He promises them power and unlimited food since food is scarce and the werewolves have resorted to eating one another. The werewolves readily agree to support Ailin. To make it official and as binding as a magical contract, he writes a contract and has the werewolves cut a little bit of their paw and let some of their blood drip onto the paper. He repeats the same process with the Giants who are not very receptive to strangers and the vampires who live so long that the oldest vampires were around when magic was born. Ailin also gets support from the dementors by promising them food. Each of the groups have some dissenters, but for the most part, they also support Ailin.


	17. Deceptive Storm Stirrings

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ is the property of the WB and other related enterprises. The _Harry Potter_ universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. Aisling, Mark, Laura, Miss Canton, Mr. Jacobs, the chubby kid, Vesperto and Ailin belong to me. Jacqueline Castlereigh High School is imaginary. The spells are modifications of existing spells in the _Charmed _Universe. I read about the Sanctuary in another author's fan-fiction. I think the story was called _Snow Gardens_, but the title has been changed since I read the story. Whoever you are, please don't sue me. I do not make any money off this fan-fiction.

Chapter 17: Deceptive Storm Stirrings

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Great Hall_

_Somewhere in Scotland _

_September 1, 2021_

_7:00 pm_

Scared little first years, dressed in black Hogwarts robes, follow Professor Neville Longbottom, the tall black-robed Herbology teacher into the Great Hall for the sorting.

"Don't the first years get smaller and smaller every year?" Hugo comments to Rose who slaps him upside the head.

"You were a first year last year," Lily reminds him.

"Surely, I must have been taller than that," Hugo says as he points to a chubby red-haired little kid who is chanting every spell he knows under his breath.

Harry sees the kid to whom Hugo is pointing and says to Ginny, "Doesn't that chubby kid remind you of someone?"

Ginny says, "That kid's a Hermione with Neville's build and Weasley hair. Let's hope he ends up in any house but Slytherin because he'll be the Slytherin outcast."

They need not have been worried because the Sorting Hat sorted the chubby boy into Ravenclaw.

After the sorting, Harry gets up and addresses the students.

"_Welcome to another year at Hogwarts and welcome to our Magic School Students! _

_I hope you all study well and enjoy this year at Hogwarts. _

_I would also like to remind you that magic cannot be performed in the halls between classes. _

_Also, do not enter the Forbidden Forest unless you want to be eaten by some animal. _

_Finally, please refrain from bringing pranks to school. Filch, the aging caretaker, has a list of forbidden objects posted on his office door. _

_Now, without further ado, I present to you the Hogwarts house elves_," Harry announces.

The house elves bow as the students clap to show their appreciation of the efforts of the house elves. Then, Harry snaps his fingers and the Great Hall tables fill up with food from turkey to caviar to pizza.

Harry says with a bowed head:

"Lord, please bless this food that nourishes our bodies and bless our minds so that we may think. Bless us with good friends and bless us so that we will become stronger from our sorrows. Please let us learn from our mistakes. Please bring us together instead of dividing us. Amen."

The students with bowed head and folded palms repeat "Amen" and eat.

After dinner, Harry hands out time-tables and maps of Hogwarts to each Magic School student and dismisses everyone to bed.

* * *

_Potter Manor_

_Quidditch Pitch_

_Somewhere in England_

_September 02, 2021_

_1:00 pm_

Harry buys several vials of animagi potion from a dark, ramshackle wooden hut that belongs to Jasper Cartwright, a little old bald man who wears wired glasses and is the best apothecary in Knockturn Alley. Harry obliviates Mr. Cartwright so that he does not remember that he sold animagi potion to Harry. Next, Harry brings Chris to the Quidditch pitch of Potter Manor and tells him to drink the potion. Chris complains about the nasty taste, but drinks the potion anyway and passes out.

In his dreams, he sees a white wolf with hazel eyes stare at him with beady eyes and curl up into his arms to protect itself from the fiercely blowing gales of wind.

When Chris wakes up from his unconscious state, Harry brings him a cup of tea. Chris eagerly drinks the tea and waits for Harry to begin his first lesson in animagi transformation.

"To turn into an animal, you need to visualize the animal's counterpart to your body part. For example, imagine your hand becoming an animal's paw, claw or talon," Harry lectures.

Due to his visualization skills, Chris is able to transform his hand into the wolf's paw.

* * *

_James Hamm Junior High School_

_Melinda's History classroom_

_Nebraska Street _

_San Francisco, CA_

_October 06, 2021_

_1:00 pm_

The days pass and Melinda gets accustomed to attending Hogwarts in the weekends and on holidays and James Hamm Junior High School.

"Today, we will be discussing the Salem Witch Trials," Melinda's history teacher, Mr. Jacobs says.

"This should be interesting," Melinda thinks.

Mr. Jacobs talks about the fact that the Puritans would accuse people of witchcraft and burn innocent people at the stake.

Melinda raises her hand.

"Yes, Miss Halliwell," Mr. Jacobs asks in the middle of his lecture.

"Why didn't the Puritans verify the accuser's accusations? I mean it's like I could say you're a witch just because I'm jealous of you and you would be dead the next day," Melinda says.

"Miss Halliwell brings up an interesting point," Mr. Jacobs says.

"Does anyone have an answer?" Mr. Jacobs asks.

Marjorie Canton, the teacher's pet raises her hand and adjusts her black spectacles atop her nose.

"Yes, Miss Canton," Mr. Jacobs says.

"The answer is pure fear, Melinda. People are scared of the unexplainable. So, they invent something to explain the unexplainable even if it is absolutely wrong," Marjorie answers.

"Interesting point, Miss Canton," Mr. Jacobs says.

"Don't forget to read Chapter 3 tonight for homework," Mr. Jacobs adds as the bell rings and the students file out of the class.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor Attic _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_October 06, 2021_

_5:00 pm_

"Jewelry box, become a mouse! Melinda says for the millionth time

The jewelry box turns into a white mouse with red eyes and no tail.

Suddenly, a red-haired lady in white robes appears in the attic.

"Who are you?" Melinda asks.

"When I was alive I was called Melinda Warren. I'm here to warn you, Melinda," Melinda Warren says.

"About what?" Melinda asks.

Melinda Warren replies, "Melinda, the coming days will be dark. Be there for your brothers."

"What does that mean?" Melinda asks.

Then, Melinda Warren disappears before Melinda can ask what she means.

She will find out soon.

* * *

_Jacqueline Castlereigh High School_

_Maple Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_October 31, 2021_

_3:35 pm_

Aisling closes her locker and heads to the school courtyard where she is supposed to meet Chris. However, she hears footsteps behind her. She thinks it is just some students passing by, so she continues walking down the hallway. The footsteps follow her. So, she enters an empty classroom and prepares to roundhouse kick the person following her. Unfortunately, the person following her doesn't enter through the door, but shimmers behind her and holds a knife to her throat. She kicks the stalker in the groin, but he is too strong for her. In the struggle, the ring on her finger slips and falls to the ground.

"Chris!" Aisling screams.

Almost immediately, Chris materializes in blue and white lights and uses telekinesis on the man who is holding her hostage, but the man gets up quickly, grabs Aisling and both of them disappear.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor Attic_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_October 31, 2021_

_3:45 pm_

Chris tries to sense for Aisling even though she is his pseudo charge. When, that doesn't work, he scrys for Aisling using her ring that he found on the ground after she was kidnapped.

_When that also doesn't work, he makes a potion and chants:_

_To this time and to this place_

_Bring forth Aisling's spirit and_

_Send this spirit to her place._

Chris discovers that his arms are raised above his head and he is chained to a hook attached to gray limestone walls with patches of moss in its crevices that appear as grout. The limestone walls form a dome. The only things that make the room look like a dungeon are the torture devices. Thousands of sizes and types of rope and whips hang on a coat rack in the far left corner of the room. A guillotine stands next to the coat-rack. All types of swords and shields that bear various coats-of-arms adorn the wall. On the right far wall is a medieval water-dripping torture bed and above it on a little shelf is a little vial full of water.

After surveying the room, Chris tries to orb himself out of the bonds, but his orbs break because the binds and room have an anti-orb spell on them. So, then he wriggles around a little bit and struggles to free himself from the chains, but the chains do not yield to his efforts.

"My past version was in this kind of scrape many times. Only Wyatt was the jailer back then. Now stop squirming and think, Chris," Chris mumbles to himself.

Just then, a tall, black-robed man enters the prison and says, "So, the prisoner has changed. No matter. She was just bait. It's you I want, half-elder."

Chris asks, "Do you have a chamber pot on you?"

"Vesperto!" Ailin calls

"Yes, my liege," Vesperto, a tall demon that wears a coat like Neo in _The Matrix,_ says as soon as he appears.

"Bring the prisoner some bread and water and let the prisoner out to use the chamber-pot," Ailin commands.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor Attic_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_October 31, 2021_

_5:05 pm _

Meanwhile, Aisling has been returned to the Halliwell Manor. She looks at her wrists that are red from the chains and calls, "Wyatt!"

Wyatt appears in white and blue lights.

"Professor Parks is so boring. How does anyone stay awake in her American History class?" Wyatt wonders.

However, he rubs his eyes and says aloud, "What?"

"Tough day?" Aisling asks.

"You have no idea," Wyatt replies.

"Well, it's only going to get longer," Aisling says.

"Why?" Wyatt asks.

"A man kidnapped me today from school. I called Chris for help, but by the time he got there the man had whisked me off to a dark, dank cave-like structure. I remember struggling with the man as he chained me up and I remember trying to wriggle myself free from the chains, but my efforts were futile. The chains were simply too strong for me. I fear that Chris switched places with me using a potion. There are traces of powdered toadstool in this earthen jar," Aisling says as she brings the earthen jar to Wyatt for inspection.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor Attic_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_October 31, 2021_

_5:25 pm _

"Should he go after Chris or form a plan and then go after Chris? What plan could he create? Chris usually comes up with the plans, but he is now in trouble," Wyatt ponders.

So, he pulls out the mirror Harry gave him for his birthday and says, "Harry."

Harry's face shows up in the mirror.

"Greetings, your majesty!" Harry says in a cheerful voice.

"You're rather perky for 2:28 am in the morning," Wyatt says.

Ginny grabs the mirror and says, "I blame it on the tea he drinks so that he can meet you for your lessons."

"Speaking of lessons, there's a change in plans," Wyatt says.

Ginny hands the mirror back to Harry, pulls the covers over her head and in a muffled voice says, "It's for you."

"What's up?" Harry asks as he takes the mirror from Ginny.

"A man kidnapped Aisling after school today. Chris came to her aid, but he was too late. Aisling thinks Chris created a potion that allowed him to switch places with her. She showed me an earthen jar that has traces of powdered toadstool in it. What should I do?"

"Call the Charmed Ones and wait for me. I'll be there as soon as I can wake Ginny up and call Hermione," Harry says.

* * *

_Ron and Hermione's Flat_

_Somewhere in England_

_November 1, 2021_

_2:35 am_

Ring! Ring!

Hermione wakes up to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Yes," Hermione says as she picks up the phone.

"Hi, Hermione! I need you to come with me to the Halliwell Manor. I'll explain later. Bye!" Harry says without waiting for Hermione's reply.

After calling Hermione, Harry grabs some emerald green battle robes and black sturdy boots from his closet and apparates to the Project Testing Room at Unspeakable Headquarters where he picks up a special little package. Next, he picks up Hermione and takes her to Potter Manor. Then, he wakes Ginny up, lays out some red and gold battle robes and black boots for Ginny and Hermione and leaves the room so that Hermione can get dressed and Ginny can shower and get ready.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor Attic_

_1329 Prescott Street _

_San Francisco, CA_

_October 31, 2021_

_5:45 pm_

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione arrive in the attic with a silent pop and two pops.

"You're here," Wyatt says relieved.

"Where are the Charmed Ones?" Harry asks.

"Right here," Piper says as she enters the attic followed by Phoebe and Paige.

"Well, here's the story as I heard it from Wyatt. A man kidnapped Aisling after school today and Chris came to her aid when she called him, but he was too late. The man had shimmered her away," Harry says.

"That means he's a demon," Piper interrupts.

"Or a Phoenix like Bianca," Paige says as she reminds everyone of how Bianca fought them until Chris agreed to go back to the future with her.

"Anyway, Chris switched places with Aisling. The evidence is an earthen jar that contains traces of powdered toadstool," Harry says as Aisling hands the earthen jar to Piper for inspection.

Piper touches and smells the powder and says, "This is definitely powdered toadstool."

"What's next on the agenda?" Piper asks.

"We need to solve the problem of where Aisling should stay," Harry replies.

"Why doesn't she stay at the Sanctuary?" Paige asks.

"What's the Sanctuary?" Aisling asks.

"It's a safe place you can stay until the war ends. We created it after Gideon tried to kidnap baby Wyatt so that he could turn Wyatt evil. We put enough wards on the place so that people cannot see it through crystal pools like Gith. We also made it so that only a Halliwell can call it into existence. It protects its occupants from harm, provides its occupants with their every desire and best of all, the Elders don't know about it," Piper answers.

"All right, I'll go there, but what about Chris?" Aisling asks.

"Let me handle that," Harry says.

"Okay," Aisling says to Harry.

Then she swallows the lump in her throat, turns to the Charmed Ones and says in a clear, confident voice, "I'm ready to go to the Sanctuary."

Paige orbs the Charmed Ones and Aisling to a clearing surrounded by trees. Aisling peeks out from behind a tree as Piper, Phoebe and Paige hold hands and form a circle in the center of the clearing. They perform a Power of Three spell to bring the Sanctuary into existence. Aisling is surprised to see a meadow where butterflies are flying and the sun shines. She is also intrigued by the white unicorn that is drinking water from a babbling brook.

"This is amazing," Aisling says with awe.

"I'm glad you like it," Paige says.

"It's just it would be better with Chris and my family," Aisling says.

"I'll bring your family and Harry will bring Chris," Paige says.

"How can you be so sure?" Aisling asks.

"Chris is a survivor," Paige says.

"Did I ever tell you of how Chris was once the Charmed Ones' white-lighter and that he came back to the past to save Wyatt from becoming the Source of all Evil?" Paige adds as she distracts Aisling.

"No," Aisling replies.

'Then, you are in for an interesting story," Paige says as she sits down on the grass and pats the spot next to her.

As Aisling debates whether or not to listen to the story, Paige thinks, "Thank goodness time doesn't pass in the Sanctuary. I'd be here for 10 years before Aisling makes up her mind."

Finally, Aisling's curiosity wins and she sits next to Paige and listens to Paige tell the story.

* * *

_Aisling's Home_

_San Francisco, CA_

_October 31, 2021_

_6:00 pm _

Laura welcomes Paige into her home and offers her some tea.

"I'm here because Aisling is in grave danger. She is living in the Sanctuary and she wants her family to stay with her," Paige says.

Laura calls her husband and he rushes home.

"I'm Mark," Laura's husband, says when he sees Paige sitting on the sofa in the living room.

Paige shakes hands with him.

"What's this about Aisling being in danger?" Mark asks.

"A man kidnapped Aisling after school today. My family managed to bring her back. She is now safe and sound at the Sanctuary. She wants you to stay with her," Paige says.

"What about work and our normal activities?" Mark asks.

"Time doesn't pass in the Sanctuary. So, you can stay with her until she is out of danger and bring her back home and resume all of your normal activities." Paige replies.

"Let's take it, Mark. It might be the only way to have Aisling in our lives," Laura says with tears in her eyes.

Mark reluctantly agrees and Laura packs some things to take with them to the Sanctuary.

"Call me when you are ready to go," Paige says as she orbs back to the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor Attic _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_October 31, 2021_

_6:15 pm_

"So, what did I miss?" Paige asks.

"Nothing," Harry says.

"What have you been doing?" Harry asks.

"Well, Aisling wanted her parents to stay with her, so I went to visit them. Laura is packing some items. I told Laura to call me when she is ready," Paige says.

"Then, you're free," Harry says cheerfully.

"Why?" Paige asks.

"Go eat and then we will brew some healing, sleeping, and vanquishing potions," Harry says with a smile.

Paige groans.

* * *

_Aisling's home_

_San Francisco, CA_

_October 31, 2021_

_8:00 pm_

Paige surveys all of the boxes and silently orbs them to the Sanctuary even though she thinks Laura is packing too much, because she doesn't want to face Laura's wrath. When all the boxes are at the Sanctuary, she orbs Laura and Mark to the Sanctuary. Then, she finds a nice spot on the grass under a tree and settles down for a long nap.

When Paige wakes up, she orbs to the Manor and continues her daily activities.


	18. Give me a Reason to Fight!

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ is the property of the WB and other related enterprises. The _Harry Potter_ universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. Aisling, Laura, Mark, Vesperto, Ailin and Dr. Mallory belong to me. I got the idea of the Sanctuary from an author who wrote _Snow Gardens _and has changed the title since the time I read the story. Whoever you are, please don't sue me. Beware! Chris gets tortured in this chapter. This chapter is rated T for safety. If you can watch _Roots_, you can read this chapter. The spells are of my own creation. I do not make any money off this fan-fiction.

Chapter 18: Give me a reason to Fight!

_Halliwell Manor Attic_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_November 28, 2021_

_8:05 pm_

Wyatt paces the floor in his worry for Chris and the torture Chris must be undergoing.

"Don't worry about him," Harry says.

"That's easy for you to say," Wyatt says.

"Look, Wyatt! Munchkin is very dear to me. The man wants you not Munchkin. Munchkin is just bait," Harry says.

"My mind keeps playing the torture sessions Chris might be undergoing," Wyatt says.

* * *

_Ailin's Dungeons_

_In an Undisclosed Location _

_Far away from Ailin's Lair_

_December 1, 2021_

_6:05 am_

The sun rises and sets, but Chris is oblivious to it in his prison. Chris observes when Vesperto brings in the bread and water and lets him down from the wall long enough for him to do his business. One day, he kicked Vesperto in the groin after one of his bathroom breaks and tried to escape his prison by apparating out of the room, but instead of being in the attic as he had wanted, he was standing in the same place.

"Did I not visualize every detail of the Halliwell Manor attic?" Chris wonders.

"There are anti-apparation wards on this dungeon," Chris's captor says.

"For your punishment, you will receive 10 lashings," Ailin says happily.

"Vesperto, administer the lashings," Ailin says.

Vesperto grabs one of the whips on the coat rack and obeyed his master's bidding.

With every scream, Vesperto lashes harder.

Ailin cackles during the proceedings. After that day, Chris would not be deterred, there had to be a way to escape his prison. There just had to be.

Also, after that day, the punishments were greater and the food scarcer.

Day by day, Chris loses more and more hope.

Out of sheer desperation, he chants:

"_Hope is small_

_But let these binds fall"_

Needless to say, even that didn't work since Ailin had thought of almost everything.

Chris's back is black and blue from all of the lashings he has to endure from Vesperto. If he screams, Vesperto whips harder. Chris has been gritting his teeth and thinking of Aisling to distract himself from the pain. His eyes also burn from the water-dripping torture. The water-dripping apparatus drips water into his eyes constantly, while he is shackled to the water-dripping bed. As if that wasn't enough, Ailin torments him with cruciatus curse after cruciatus curse, not enough to make him crazy or kill him, but enough to show him who's boss. For now the torture has ended, but it will soon begin again.

"_Wy! Hurry! I don't think I can take this torture much longer_," Chris says through his bond with Wyatt and falls unconscious.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor Attic_

_1329 Prescott Street _

_San Francisco, CA_

_December 1, 2021_

_8:06 pm_

"Harry!" Wyatt says.

"Yes, Wyatt," Harry says as he finishes bottling a red liquid.

"I got a message through my bond with Chris. He is begging me to hurry because he can't take the torture any longer," Wyatt says.

"Then, sit right there before you wear a hole in the floor and I'll take care of it," Harry calmly says.

"Chris is out there somewhere suffering and you've been wasting time bottling potions!" Wyatt yells at Harry.

"Actually, this was time well spent. This little red liquid is the antidote for the Cruciatus curse and we need the other potions for the upcoming battle," Harry calmly says and stands up.

"Accio Harry's Invisibility Cloak!" Harry says as he waves his wand.

When his cloak sails into his hands, he crouches down, pulls the cloak down over his head and transforms into a black phoenix with emerald-green eyes and a white lightning bolt on its head. With the cloak still over his phoenix head, he flames into Chris's cell in Ailin's dungeons.

Harry phoenix-walks over to Chris and surveys Chris's injuries.

"I'm sorry that I let you suffer this long, Munchkin," Harry whispers as his phoenix tears fall onto Chris's unconscious body.

Then, he flames Chris back to the Halliwell Manor with the Invisibility cloak on his head.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor Attic_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_December 1, 2021_

_8:25 pm_

Harry lays Chris down on the floor, retransforms into his human self and pulls the cloak off of his head. Next, he carries Chris to his bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, Munchkin," Harry says as he places Chris between the soft sheets of his bed.

* * *

_Dr. Mallory's Flat_

_1628 Magnolia Lane_

_London, England_

_December 1, 2021_

_5:30 am_

Ring! Ring!

"Hello, this is Dr. Mallory speaking," Dr. Mallory says.

"You always sound like a telephone answering machine, Mal," a chuckling Harry says in between chuckles.

Dr. Mallory doesn't immediately recognize the voice, but only one person calls her Mal as if her first name is Mallory and that is Harry Potter.

While she waits for Harry to stop laughing on the telephone, she remembers the day she bumped into Harry Potter.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Diagon Alley_

_England_

_December 23, 1998_

_7:00 pm_

_All of the trees were bare. Snow blanketed the ground and the sidewalks were icy. Yet, the brightly lit shops were full of people scurrying about to finish their last-minute Christmas shopping. _

_Dr. Mallory's shoulders and back ached from carrying all of her bags. She knew her nieces and nephew would love the toys in those bags. There was a magical dollhouse for seven-year old Mandy, a Hogwarts Express train set for five-year old Luke, and velvet dress robes for two-year old Jennifer. She also bought a shoe organizer for her sister since her sister had too many shoes and she says she can never find the pair of shoes she wants. _

"_Did carrying all of these bags have to hurt so much?" Dr. Mallory thinks as she carefully navigates the icy sidewalks until she loses her footing and is caught by strong arms._

"_Excuse me," Dr. Mallory says to her savior as she straightens out her heavy chocolate winter jacket and gathers her bags._

"_No, excuse me," a deep voice says. _

_She turns around and looks up into emerald-green eyes. _

"_I could drown in those eyes," Dr. Mallory thinks._

_Then she looks above his eyes and sees his lightning bolt scar that is peeking out from under his raven locks. _

"_Oh my god! You're Harry Potter!" Dr. Mallory says. _

"_What's your name?" Harry asks as he sees wisps of curly red locks peek out from under her red hat. _

"_Dr. Mallory," she says._

"_Do you have a Christian name to go with Mallory?" Harry asks._

"_Yes, but I like to be called Dr. Mallory," she replies._

"_Well, then. Good day to you Mal!" Harry says._

"_It's Mallory not Mal," she shouts, but Harry doesn't hear because he has already entered "Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions." _

_Flashback ends  
_

* * *

"Mal, are you there?" Harry asks.

"What?" Dr. Mallory asks.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes," Harry says.

"What were you thinking about?" Harry asks.

"I was remembering the day we bumped into each other at Diagon Alley," Dr. Mallory says.

"Ah, the good old days," Harry says dreamily.

"What can I do for you, Man Who Defeated Voldemort?" Dr. Mallory asks.

"I need you to apparate over to the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, CA, stat and bring an IV with your medical kit. I've got an unconscious patient who has suffered from the Cruciatus curse. I'll meet you at Golden Gate Bridge," Harry says.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_Chris's Bedroom_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_December 1, 2021_

_8:40 pm_

"How's he doing?" Harry asks Dr. Mallory.

"You were right. He underwent the Cruciatus curse, probably multiple times. Whoever cursed him cursed him enough to make him scream his throat hoarse because his vocal cords are damaged, but I fed him a potion that should take care of that. Just let him rest and when he wakes up make him drink some fluids," Dr. Mallory says.

"Don't worry so much, Harry. He'll pull through. He's a fighter," Dr. Mallory says as she walks over to Harry and pats him on the shoulder.

"I just can't stop thinking that Chris could have died if I had delayed his rescue even more than I already did," Harry says guiltily.

"You made the antidote for the Cruciatus curse instead of sitting around and pacing or running on a half-baked scheme like I heard you did back in your fifth year of Hogwarts," Dr. Mallory says.

"I still feel guilty," Harry says.

"You're the same old Harry. You always take responsibility for things that are out of your control," Dr. Mallory says.

"By the way, how did you know the patient had been subjected to the Cruciatus curse?" Dr. Mallory asks.

"I simply placed a protection spell on him that tells me where he is and alerts me to all of his injuries," Harry replies.

"Very clever," Dr. Mallory says as she glides to the bed and picks up her medical bag.

"Call me if his condition worsens," Dr. Mallory says as she squeezes through the doorway around Harry's frame.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor Attic _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA _

_December 1, 2021_

_9:00 pm_

"How is Chris doing?" Wyatt asks Harry as soon as Harry enters the attic.

"He's doing fine. Dr. Mallory thinks he will wake up soon," Harry says as he conjures a chocolate leather recliner and plops down into it.

"Wyatt, please make it so that only the people in this room can hear what I have to say," Harry says.

"I think the Enemy is watching us right now," Harry adds as shivers run up his spine.

Wyatt draws the triquetra on the floor and sprinkles it with the remnants of Chris's potion that allowed Chris to switch places with Aisling. Then, Wyatt chants:

_Let our fears_

_Of wandering eyes and ears_

_Not of this time_

_And not of this place_

_Rest for our peace of mind_

Meanwhile, Harry puts up a ward that keeps everything private so that the Enemy cannot watch them just to strengthen the spell Wyatt casts.

"The time has come for you to clash with the enemy, but before you set out tomorrow morning, I would like to give you a small gift or rather two small gifts," Harry says as he hands Wyatt a small jewelry case.

"I'm not sure if you're going to need this, but take it anyway," Harry says.

Wyatt fingers the chain and the little hourglass at the end of the chain and puts the chain around his neck.

"What is it?" Wyatt asks.

Hermione stops bottling the potion she is making and turns around to see what Harry has given Wyatt.

"It's a time-turner. You turn the dial on the hourglass and open it to reveal a computer. If you want to travel in time, you type in the date and place you want to land and the time-turner will take you there. You can enlarge the time-turner when you are using it and shrink it when you are not using it. The time-turner is unbreakable and absorbs most stray spells with the exception of the unforgivable curses. It is also accessible only to you. A password opens it and another password closes it. All you have to do is say, old password stop, new passwords go and say your new password," Hermione explains.

"So, that's why you went to Unspeakable Headquarters, Harry," Hermione says.

"What is my second gift?" Wyatt asks before Hermione can start a tirade against Harry.

"Hermione recently discovered a spell to protect people from the killing curse. It shows up as a blue force-field like your force-field, but it swallows up the green light of the killing curse and leaves the victim unscathed. Hermione and I tested it on each other. She was the victim and I cast the spell. We haven't tried it for the other unforgivable curses, but we believe that it will protect people from those curses as well because the killing curse is thought to be the most powerful curse in existence," Harry explains.

"Will you do the honors, Hermione?" Harry asks.

"Accio Hermione's Killing Curse Shield Notes!" Hermione says as the notes appear in her outstretched right hand.

Hermione studies her notes on how to conduct the spell and flicks and jabs her wand in complicated runic sequences. Harry and Ginny follow her movements to add power to the spell.

At the end of the spell, Harry conjures a king size bed for Ginny and him and a twin bed for Hermione. Next, Harry, Hermione and Ginny tiredly put their wands under their respective pillows.

"Does it work?" Wyatt asks

Harry gathers up his hatred at the Dursleys and the new enemy and shouts, "Avada Kedavra" at Wyatt.

The blue force-field of the shield swallows up the green light of the killing curse.

"Yes, it works," Harry says.

"Go rest now. Tomorrow is a long day. You have to say your goodbyes and select your battleground," Harry says.

"I already know where I want the battle to be," Wyatt says with a fierce glint in his eyes.

"Where?" Harry asks out of curiosity.

"The Room of Requirements at Hogwarts," Wyatt answers.

"Very well. I will send the students home early for Christmas break," Harry says.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_Chris's Bedroom_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_December 03, 2021 _

_8:00 am _

"Close the blinds," Chris says as he places his hand over his eyes.

"You're awake. Hurray!" Harry says.

"Hey, everybody, Chris is awake!" Harry shouts.

Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Melinda and Ginny trample into Chris's room and hug Chris.

"Not that I don't enjoy the welcome, but what happened?" Chris asks.

"How much do you remember?" Wyatt asks.

"A tall man in black robes kidnapped Aisling and I couldn't save her," Chris says as he stares down at the floor.

"You saved her, but at the cost of your own life," Harry sternly says.

"You used a potion and spell to switch places with Aisling. Aisling called me when she found herself in the Manor and told me that you switched places with her. As proof she showed me the earthen jar you used to make the potion and the powdered toadstool still in the jar. By the way, Mom confirmed that the powder is powdered toadstool," Wyatt says.

"Where is Aisling? Is she okay?" Chris asks.

"She's at the Sanctuary with her family. She is waiting for you," Wyatt says.

Chris pulls the sheets off him and gets down from the bed only to discover that his feet feel like jelly.

"What happened to me? Why can't I walk?" Chris asks.

"You were imprisoned. I rescued you and brought you here," Harry says with tears in his eyes as he remembers what Chris's frail unconscious body.

Harry's tears remind him of something, but he can't put his finger on what it is.

"Uncle Harry, will you please let down your shields so I probe your mind?" Chris asks.

Chris sorts through Harry's mind until he finds the door labeled Chris. Chris sees Harry teaching his four-year old self how to play kickball.

"Kick the ball with your foot and run to first base and stay there. Don't worry about what the pitcher is doing." Harry shouts.

Chris sorts through more memories until he comes to Harry's memories of the past two months. He watches Harry wince with every lashing and drop of water. He also watches Harry try all of the things he did to escape. Then, he watches Harry transform into a phoenix and cry on his unconscious frail body. To his surprise, the wounds disappear.

"You experienced everything with me," Chris says when he pulls out of Harry's mind.

Harry nods.

"Thank you," Chris says.

"You're welcome," Harry says.

"What day is it?" Chris asks.

"We are too much alike," Harry says.

"I believe I asked Madame Pomfrey that same question too many times for her liking," Harry says with a laugh.

"It's December 3, 2021, Peanut," Piper says.

"So, I missed almost two months worth of school. How will I ever make it up?" Chris asks.

"Luckily, Wyatt did all of your homework for you and your Aunt Paige spoke with your teachers who gave her all of the notes for the school year and mentioned a few online lectures that will help you learn the material," Piper says.

"How am I going to finish all that work?" Chris asks.

"You will be going to the Sanctuary to study and get healthier," Harry replies.

* * *

_The Sanctuary_

_In an Undisclosed Location_

_December 04, 2021_

_9:00 am_

"Chris!" Aisling says as she runs into Chris's arms.

"I thought I would never see you again," Aisling says tearfully as she squeezes him harder.

"Chris strokes her hair and says, "It's okay."

Laura and Mark hear Aisling's shout and come to investigate the commotion.

"Oh, hi Chris," Laura says.

"You know him?" Mark asks.

"Yes, he's Aisling's boyfriend," Laura says.

"Boyfriend?" Mark asks confusedly.

"Yes, he was Aisling's date for the prom and somehow their relationship grew from there," Laura says with a smile.

"You better not ruin this for Aisling," Laura whispers into Mark's ear.

"Nice to meet you, Chris," Mark says uncertainly as he holds out his hand.

Chris takes his hand and says, "It's nice to finally meet you, too, sir."

"How long will you be here?" Aisling asks.

"As long as it takes me to finish all the work I missed from school," Chris says as he shows her the backpack on his back.

"Good luck!" Aisling says and they all laugh.


	19. War!

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ is the property of the WB and Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge and to whomever else _Charmed_ belongs. The _Harry Potter_ Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. Ailin, Kayleigh, Carawyn, the barn owl and Carson belong to me. The spells in this chapter belong to me. I do not make any money off this fan-fiction.

Chapter 19: War!

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Great Hall_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_December 18, 2021_

_9:00 pm_

"This is a bittersweet moment for me. As many of you know, war is upon us. If you want to fight, you are more than welcome to stay here and fight. For the rest of you, go home and have a joyous, safe holiday. If you need a safe place to stay, come see me and I'll see what I can do. Now, get ready to board the Hogwarts Express. Farewell," Harry announces with tears in his eyes.

* * *

_Potter Manor_

_Harry's Study_

_Somewhere in England_

_December 21, 2021_

_12:45 am_

Harry closes the window, takes the piece of paper out of a barn owl's talons and conjures a food bowl full of owl food pellets and some water for the grateful owl. Then, he sits back in his black leather swivel desk chair and reads the missive.

It says:

_Boss, _

_There is an attack on the Ministry and another at Hogsmeade and a third attack at Diagon Alley. I have sent some aurors to the Ministry, Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, but we need more troops. I await further orders from you before deploying more aurors. _

_Carson _

Harry quickly contacts the D.A. and the Order of the Phoenix using the original D.A. galleon he finds in the top drawer of his desk, informs them of the situation when they arrive in his study and counts out one, two and three, leaving out the friends who followed him to the Ministry the day Sirius died. Next, he sends the people he labeled as one to the Ministry with Luna and the people labeled as two to Hogsmeade with Neville. Harry pats a surprised Neville on the back and says that he has faith in Neville. Harry also reminds Neville of how well he handled the D.A. in Harry's place back in what would have been Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. Afterwards, Harry sends the people labeled as three to Diagon Alley with Ron.

Then he writes under Carson's note the following message:

_Carson,_

_You did well. I am sending other reinforcements. Mrs. Luna Longbottom who sports radish earrings will be leading a group to the Ministry. Mr. Neville Longbottom will be leading a group to Hogsmeade and my brother-in-law, Mr. Ron Weasley, will be leading a group to Diagon Alley. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley have a yellow jagged lightning bolt tattoo on their wrist. Ask them to show you the tattoo for identification purposes. If they refuse, tell them you got your orders from me. _

_H.J. Potter_

_Head of Aurors and Unspeakables _

Harry pushes the Potter family ring he inherited as head of the Potter family onto an emerald-green stamp-pad and moves the ring to the letter and pushes hard down on the paper so that the image of a griffin and the words Ad Astra per Aspera (To the stars through difficulties) above the griffin are clearly imprinted to make the document official and prove his identity.

Next, he rolls the paper up so that it forms a cylinder and holds it together in his left hand, when he realizes he needs something with which to tie the missive.

As he searches through his desk drawers for a rubber-band and a piece of ribbon, he knocks the inkwell off his desk and follows its path to the floor where the red rubber-band and red ribbon Carson had tied to the missive rests.

Harry bends down from his swivel chair, sits down on his knees and picks up the red rubber-band and red ribbon with his right hand. He quickly wraps the rubber-band around the rolled up paper and lays it aside. Then, he lays out the ribbon with the shiny side down and ties the ribbon over the rubber band in a shape of a bow.

After that, he gets up carefully, so that he doesn't hit his head on the bottom of the desk.

"If you are done eating, come over here, owl," Harry says to the barn owl.

The owl looks up over the bowl of owl food pellets and stares into Harry's eyes as if it is sizing him up and hops over to Harry.

Harry places the tied letter into the owl's talons, tells the owl to return the letter to Carson, walks over to the window and opens the window.

"Have a safe flight," Harry says as he watches the barn owl fly away into the starry, moon-lit night and memories of Hedwig flood his mind.

"Wherever you are, Girl, I hope you're happy," Harry whispers.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_December 20, 2021_

_3:45 pm_

Wyatt is furiously scribbling down the potion ingredients needed to summon the new enemy to the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts.

"How dare he go after Chris when it's me he wants," Wyatt thinks as he breaks yet another pencil in half.

"Do you need a bit of luck?" Kayleigh, a young red-haired, green-eyed leprechaun, dressed in a green dress with a white apron like pictures of Mrs. Santa Claus, asks as she appears at the end of a rainbow.

"Luck? No, I need a miracle to defeat this new enemy," Wyatt says.

"Maybe, I'm in luck then," Kayleigh thinks

"That's enough of my problems. What can I do for you?" Wyatt asks.

"Oh, sir! It's terrible. Our people are running for their lives," Kayleigh says as she wipes the tears from her face with her white apron.

"What happened?" Wyatt asks.

"Some creatures with long teeth attacked us and when some children were bitten, they became one of them at the stroke of midnight," Kayleigh says.

Wyatt pulls out his mirror and says, "Harry!"

"Yes, my pupil?" Harry asks.

"What creature has long teeth and when people are bitten they turn into the creature at the stroke of midnight?" Wyatt asks.

"A werewolf," Harry replies.

"How do I fight a werewolf?" Wyatt asks.

"Werewolves are vulnerable to silver," Harry says.

"Do you have any silver mines near Leprechaun Land?" Wyatt asks Kayleigh.

"No, but the Dwarves mine silver," Kayleigh replies.

"What does a Dwarven mine look like?" Wyatt asks.

"I don't know. Ask a Dwarf," Kayleigh replies.

"Is there a feud between the dwarves and leprechauns?" Wyatt asks as he feels a throbbing in his head.

"I don't think so. Why?" Kayleigh asks.

"I need to be sure the Dwarf won't throw his axe at you or something when he arrives," Wyatt says.

Kayleigh jumps behind the pedestal on which the _Book of Shadows_ rests and ducks.

"Do you need me?" Harry asks through the mirror.

"Yeah, can you get your mum to call a bunch of white-lighters so that they can orb cartloads of silver to Leprechaun land?" Wyatt asks.

"Sure. See you later," Harry says.

* * *

_Potter Manor_

_Harry's Study_

_Somewhere in England_

_December 21, 2021_

_1:00 am_

"Mum!" Harry shouts.

"Yes, son," Lily says.

"Wyatt needs you to gather white-lighters who will orb silver over to Leprechaun land," Harry says.

"Sure," Lily says as she orbs to elder land.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_December 20, 2021_

_4:00 pm_

Wyatt chants:

_In our time of need,_

_We call upon the dwarf who will heed_

_Our call and bring glory to his race._

In a shower of bright lights, Carawyn, the leader of the dwarves appears. He is wearing royal purple robes and a gold crown on his head.

"How may I serve you, your highness?" Carawyn asks Wyatt.

"Leprechaun land has been attacked by creatures that are vulnerable to silver. I need you to give me a picture of the silver mines so that a contingent of white-lighters can orb the silver to Leprechaun land," Wyatt says.

Carawyn grabs Wyatt's hand and takes him to the silver mines and shows him the room where they store the silver.

"Chris!" Wyatt calls.

Chris appears in white and blue lights.

"What?" Aisling and I are watching the stars at the Sanctuary," an annoyed Chris says.

"Summon a camera and take pictures of this mine and the silver and send them to Lily," Wyatt says.

Chris obeys and returns to the Sanctuary.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_December 20, 2021_

_4:15 pm_

Ring! Ring!

Melinda answers the phone and says, "Hello!"

"Hey, Melinda! I have a favor to ask you," Harry says.

"I'm listening," Melinda says.

"Gather the Magical students who can summon and conjure at the Halliwell Manor and have Kayleigh (she's in the attic) take them to Leprechaun land. I'm sending over some Hogwarts' students to help," Harry says.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_December 20, 2021_

_4:30 pm_

When Carawyn returns Wyatt to the Halliwell Manor attic, Wyatt is surprised to see so many students.

"What party did I miss?" Wyatt asks.

"Kayleigh is taking all of us to Leprechaun land," Melinda says as she files her nails.

"Isn't that a bit too much work for poor Kayleigh?" Wyatt asks.

"It's Professor Potter's idea. Take it up with him," Melinda says as she brushes misty rose nail polish on her fingernails.

* * *

Meanwhile…

_Hogsmeade Village_

_London, England_

_December 21, 2021_

_1:30 am_

Red-orange Flames, fueled by the wind, sizzle and grow on roof-tops. Aurors conjure water to douse the flames, but the flames spread faster than the aurors can douse the flames. The villagers run hither and thither. Either way, the village of Hogsmeade has been erased.

* * *

_Simultaneously, in Diagon Alley_…

Some 20 foot giants that smell like rotten eggs step on some shoppers, while they hit others with their clubs.

Remembering how he, Harry and Hermione defeated the troll back in their first year of Hogwarts, Ron waves his wand and shouts, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

He levitates the club over one of the giant's head and lets it fall down on the confused giant's head.

The giant falls to the ground.

"You're not so scary anymore, stupid Giant!" Ron says as he laughs.

"Avada Kedavra!" Ron shouts as he kills the first giant.

Similarly, Ron takes out giant after giant. Elated at Ron's success, the others follow his example and Ailin's army is reduced.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Courtroom 10 of the Ministry of Magic [the same court in which the Lestranges had been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban ("Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" 137)]…_

"Why are you leading us? For crying out loud, you still sport those ugly radish earrings," Marietta Edgecombe who remembers Luna as the eccentric girl whose belongings was always stolen by other Ravenclaw students. Many murmurs of agreement follow Marietta's statement.

"_That's a very good question and I have no answer, but Harry is counting on me," Luna thinks_.

"Harry put me in charge, okay!" Luna shouts.

"Now, we have an army of werewolves, vampires, giants and dementors to face," Luna says.

"Are there any ideas?" Luna asks as she wishes she was still sleeping in her soft bed and not boxed in this room that has dark stone walls and is lit by torches or facing D.A. members and Order of the Phoenix members who are sitting on benches.

"How does Harry make leading the D.A. and the Order of the Phoenix look so easy? These people are already giving me a headache," Luna wonders.

Just then, Harry arrives and all eyes turn to him.

"How are you doing, Luna?" Harry asks.

Luna sighs.

"That bad, huh?" Harry asks.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Captain?" Harry asks.

"Harry, I can't lead. I can't even come up with a proper plan," Luna says as she throws her hands up.

"Luna, you are a Ravenclaw and Ravenclaws have a thirst for knowledge, but it was your determination to follow me to the Ministry back in my fifth year that made me choose you for this task. You are strong, when you choose to be," Harry says with conviction.

"Now tell me who has attacked the Ministry," Harry says.

"The werewolves, vampires, giants and dementors" Luna says.

Take out the werewolves with silver-tipped darts and giants by levitating their clubs over their heads. Surprisingly, the giants are as stupid as the trolls. Also, don't forget to kill the giants. You can conjure a sword and push a sword through the giants' hearts. Then, you can take the vampires out by subjecting them to light and staking them with stakes dipped in holy water. As for the dementors, use the spell you created and use the patronus charm. Surely you can summon or conjure the appropriate stuff," Harry says.

Then Harry turns to the assembled group, "Luna is an undercover Unspeakable. She knows what she is doing and you should listen to her," Harry says.

"Why?" Marietta Edgecombe asks.

"Do you know how to kill a dementor?" Harry asks.

Nobody raises their hand.

"Luna does," Harry says and he relates the story of the day Luna paid him a surprise visit.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ministry of Magic _

_Head of Aurors and Unspeakables Headquarters_

_Harry's Office_

_April 10, 2009_

_10:00 am_

"_Harry, I mean Boss!" Luna says as she enters Harry's office and pounds her fists on Harry's desk. _

"_I think I've got it!" Luna says._

"_What do you have?" Harry asks as he pulls out Draco's file so that he can decide if Draco should be his assistant._

"_I have an excellent proposal," Luna says with a sparkle in her eye._

"_What is it?" Harry asks as he turns around to face Luna. _

"_I want to find a way to kill dementors," Luna says._

_Harry's first reaction is to say no until he remembers the secret half-smiles Dudley throws his way because Prongs chased the dementors away when the dementors came after him and Dudley in Little Whinging back in the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts. _

"_Okay, Luna!" Harry says._

"_I'll assign others to this project," Harry says._

_Initially, nobody had any ideas. However, the team started with the idea that the Patronus uses happy thoughts. So, they just had to find a way to magnify those happy thoughts. After years of research, they came up with a spell that involves the ancient rune for happiness. _

"_So, that's how Luna and her team of Unspeakables collaborated to create a spell that would kill off the dementors," Harry says. _

_Flashback ends.  
_

* * *

The group hangs their heads down and stares at the floor.

"Sorry, Luna," the group choruses.

"It's all right," Luna says.

"Now, go and make Hogwarts proud" Harry says to the assembled group.

The best conjurers conjure the stakes dipped in holy water. In addition, the best summoners summon silver from Peru, Mexico, China, Australia, and Chile. The conjurers also conjure little darts and rub the darts against the silver so that the darts become silver-tipped darts. The conjurers also conjure little black crossbows.

When the preparations are complete, Luna, dressed in her Ravenclaw Hogwarts robes and armed with wand-holders and shin guards and elbow guards made of Kevlar dragon hide, shouts "Hey, you big fat ugly thing!"

Nobody moves.

So, Luna shouts, "Reducto!"

She hits a giant.

Then, almost like magic the enemy runs at Luna's army.

As each person faces an enemy, they summon the appropriate materials they need to kill their prey.

The people good at hand-to-hand combat fight the vampires who are proficient at hand-to-hand combat. Others just roundhouse kick their opponent in the groin.

When the dementors arrive, Luna flicks and jabs her wand in a complicated dance that quarantines a large group of dementors and kills them. The people who were part of her team that created the spell also perform the spell. Simultaneously, the others use the patronus charm.

As the sun rises, Luna's army discovers that they have defeated every vampire, werewolf and giant that attacked them. Luna lights a match next to the grass of each dead body and watches the flames devour the bodies. The others dance and clap, but a bone-weary Luna shrugs her shoulders and apparates back home to her soft bed.

* * *

_Leprechaun Land_

_December 22, 2021_

Kayleigh brings the Magic School students and Hogwarts' students and the white-lighters who will orb the silver from Dwarven silver mines to Leprechaun Land.

Melinda directs Wicca witches and the Hogwarts' students to summon darklighter crossbows with arrows and asks them to dip the arrows in silver. For those people with good aim, she asks them to shoot the silver-tipped arrows at the werewolves. She also directs the Hogwarts' students to summon their brooms and pelt the werewolves with handfuls of silver balls.

"I hit 10 werewolves," Lily shouts.

"How many did you hit, Rose?" Lily asks.

"15, oh I mean 16," Rose shouts back as her silver ball hits another werewolf.

Melinda also gives the same silver balls to the leprechauns and Wicca witches and white-lighters and has them throw the silver balls from the roof-tops of the houses.

* * *

_The Sanctuary_

_December 23, 2021_

_9:00 am (the time outside the Sanctuary)_

"Chris!" Harry calls at the entrance of the Sanctuary.

"I better get that," Chris says to Aisling as he pulls off the covers.

"So, how are you, Uncle Harry?" Chris asks.

"Fine, but I'm here to see if you want to go demon hunting," Harry says.

'Wait, I'll get ready and join you," Chris says as he hobbles off back to the bedroom.

* * *

_Demon Central_

_Underworld_

_December 23, 2021_

_11:00 am_

Piper blows up a table.

"Now, which of you is after the Twice-Blessed?" Piper asks.

Nobody moves.

"Someone, answer me or I'll blow up this joint and every limb of every creature in this place," Piper says.

"I would listen to her if you value your life," Paige says as she points to Piper and mimics a beheading.

Nobody moves.

"Chris, can you identify your kidnapper?" Piper asks.

Chris scans all of the faces until his eyes rest on a shadowy figure trying to blend into the wall.

"You'll pay for what you did," Chris says in a cold voice as a steady stream of lightning bolts leaves his fingertips and hits the shadowy figure.

"Now who else wants a piece of me?" Chris asks.

Nobody moves.

"Well, my work is done," Chris says as he rubs his hands together and orbs back to the Sanctuary.

"What just happened?" Paige asks.

"Chris got a new power," Phoebe says as she jumps up and down.

"What was with the shadowy figure, though?" Paige asks.

"That's Vesperto," Harry says.

"Who's Vesperto?" Paige asks.

"He's the demon who tortured Chris on his master's orders," Harry says.

"How do you know this stuff?" Paige asks.

"Remember that protection spell I put on Chris," Harry says.

The Charmed Ones nod.

"I experience whatever Chris experiences, just to a lesser degree since it isn't happening directly to me," Harry explains.

"Oh, that explains so much," Paige says.

"Why don't we send all of the demons in this place to the wasteland?" Piper asks.

"Sounds good to me," Paige and Phoebe say in unison.

Harry laughs.

Afterwards, the Charmed Ones and Harry scour the Underworld and hunt down and vanquish every demon that steps in their path and some others that Piper just feels like blowing up.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Room of Requirements_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_December 24, 2021_

Tomorrow is Christmas. He should be hanging a Christmas wreath over the fireplace and his mum should be baking sugar cookies with red and green sprinkles. Instead, he is summoning the new enemy and worrying if he will see Christmas morning.

Wyatt summons the new enemy and is surprised to see a tall, young man with raven hair and midnight blue eyes stare back at him.

"Greetings, Twice-Blessed," Ailin says with a smirk.

"You-You're so young," Wyatt stammers.

"It just makes it easier for me to beat you to a pulp," Ailin remarks as a stunner barely passes by Wyatt.

Ailin follows the first stunner with two quick stunners and a jelly legs jinx.

"You're definitely quick on your feet," Ailin compliments Wyatt, "but not quick enough" as a cutting curse grazes Wyatt's left arm.

Wyatt fires a cutting curse at Ailin that hits Ailin's left leg.

"Up to this point, I was just playing with you. Let's see if you can make it in the big leagues," Ailin says.

Next, he shouts "Serpensortia" at Wyatt.

Wyatt chants:

_Send the snake_

_In front of my eyes_

_To a lake._

The snake flies off to the Hogwarts' lake where it becomes the Giant Squid's lunch and the battle continues with Wyatt and Ailin volleying every spell and charm they have studied at each other.

Then, Ailin gets tired of their magical battle and calls on his sword. Wyatt responds by calling on Excalibur.

Ailin and Wyatt circle each other like wolves hungry for a fight. They judge each other's weaknesses, trying to lure each other into being the first to attack. After a long time, Ailin finally cracks and throws a stunner at Wyatt. Next, Ailin shimmers behind Wyatt and puts the hilt of his sword to Wyatt's throat. Wyatt elbows Ailin and shakes him off enough to roundhouse kick Ailin in the groin. Then, with a flick of his fingers, Wyatt TKs Ailin into the wall and smirks at the surprisingly satisfying thud he hears when Ailin's body hits the wall.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Wyatt taunts Ailin.

Ailin stands up and runs at Wyatt.

"You'll pay for that, Twice-Blessed!" Ailin shouts as he runs at Wyatt and thrusts his sword forward.

They fight in a complicated dance of attacks and blocks. Wyatt may swing at Ailin from the left, but Ailin meets his sword and blocks his attempts. The pace of the duel gets faster and faster as the fight continues. Rivulets of sweat roll down Wyatt's and Ailin's faces, but neither is willing to stop and wipe his face. The duel continues until Ailin wordlessly throws a cruciatus curse at Wyatt.

As Wyatt writhes under the Cruciatus curse on the floor, Ailin uses Expelliarmus and Excalibur flies into Ailin's hands.

"Now, my victory is at hand," Ailin says as he lifts Excalibur over his head and swings down onto Wyatt's head.

For Wyatt, everything happens in slow motion. He sees Excalibur coming at him and thinks, "This is the end."

"No, it is not the end," a lady in a long white billowy dress says.

"Magic?" Wyatt asks.

"No, I'm your Aunt Prue or at least I was in my life. Now, I'm an Angel of Destiny," Prue says with a smile.

"Your destiny does not end here tonight," Prue says.

"The pain is not real," Prue adds.

"The pain is not real," Wyatt repeats over and over to himself.

He uses his last bit of energy and calls, "Excalibur."

Excalibur returns to Wyatt.

Then, Wyatt thrusts Excalibur into Ailin's heart and watches the blood spurt out of Ailin's chest and fall to the floor.

"You fought valiantly, but not valiantly enough. This is for Chris," Wyatt says as he places Excalibur in its scabbard and orbs the sword back to the stone.


	20. And they Lived Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ is the property of WB and other related enterprises. The _Harry Potter_ universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. Ailin, the Mother Superior, Mrs. Hayes, Aisling and her parents and Christina belong to me. I do not make any money off this fan-fiction.

Chapter 20: Epilogue-And They Lived Happily Ever After

_Church where Ailin Callahan grew up_

_Cork, Ireland_

_December 25, 2021_

_12:00 pm_

"Christmas is supposed to be a day of celebration because our savior was born this day in Bethlehem. Instead, we are gathered here today to mourn the life of a young man. He was a bright little boy and always very inquisitive." The Mother Superior says as she dabs at her eyes with a white handkerchief.

"He will be missed and may his soul rest in peace," the Mother Superior says.

Ailin's casket is lowered into the ground and dirt thrown over it.

* * *

_Church where Ailin Callahan grew up_

_Cork, Ireland_

_December 25, 2021_

_2:00 pm_

"How do you feel?" Piper asks Wyatt as they walk back to the car after the service.

"He was young, probably as old as me," Wyatt says.

"It just seems like a waste of a life," Wyatt continues.

"It's okay to cry," Piper says as she puts her arm around Wyatt's shoulder.

"It's just that I could have been the one in that casket," Wyatt says.

"You aren't," Piper says.

"When I thought I was going to die Aunt Prue came to me and helped me defeat Ailin," Wyatt says.

"Prue? You saw Prue? How is she?" Piper asks.

"She's happy," Wyatt says.

"Good," Piper says.

"Also, how did you know his name?" Piper asks.

"It is in the funeral service program," Wyatt says.

* * *

_The Sanctuary_

_In an Undisclosed Location_

_December 25, 2021_

_3:00 pm_

"Hey, Chris!" Harry calls.

"Yes, Harry," Chris says as he opens the door to the Sanctuary and lets in Harry and the Charmed Ones.

"Are you done with your homework?" Harry asks.

"Yes," Chris says.

"Excellent!" Harry says.

"Why?" Chris asks.

"Now you can party," Harry says.

"Why?" Chris asks.

"Wyatt defeated the new evil. It's safe for Aisling and her parents to return to their house and perform their daily activities and for you to return home," Harry says.

"Aisling and Mr. and Mrs. O'Keeffe!" Chris yells.

Aisling and her parents come to the door.

"You can move back home and return to your life now," Chris says.

"Is this true?" Laura asks Paige.

"Yes," Paige answers with a smile.

"Then, orb us away!" Laura says and Paige obeys.

When Paige returns from the O'Keeffe residence, Piper, Phoebe and Paige use a power of three spell to erase the Sanctuary from existence until it is needed again.

Afterwards, they return to their respective homes to get ready for Piper's Christmas dinner at the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_December 25, 2021_

_7:00 pm_

"May the Lord bless this Christmas dinner," Harry says as Mr. Victor Bennett (Piper's and Phoebe's father) quietly slips into the chair next to Chris and far away from Leo.

"Amen!" the family says.

"This is delicious, Piper" Harry says as he takes a bite of the Christmas goose.

"Thank you," Piper says.

After dinner, Piper puts all of the boxes that were under the Christmas tree in a big pile in the center of the living room and hands a package to each person. When its Pandora's turn, she tears the package apart and eagerly opens her gift from Harry to discover a pair of diamond earrings, shaped like a unicorn.

"Thanks, Uncle Harry," Pandora says as she gives Harry a hug.

"You're welcome, Pan," Harry says.

* * *

_Jacqueline Castlereigh High School_

_Maple Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_January 4, 2021_

_9:15 am_

Chris places all of the homework he missed and the homework he supposed to do for the rest of the school year on his teacher's desk.

Mrs. Hayes skims through the papers and places them in a manila folder.

"Mr. Halliwell, will you come here please," Mrs. Hayes says as Chris is exiting the classroom.

"Yes, Mrs. Hayes?" Chris asks as he approaches her desk.

"I'll look at these papers in greater detail, but I think you will be able to pass this class, despite your long absence. Also, welcome back, Mr. Halliwell." Mrs. Hayes says warmly with a smile.

"Thanks, it's good to be back," Chris says.

* * *

_Aisling's Home_

_San Francisco_

_January 6, 2021_

_5:30 pm_

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

"I'm coming," Aisling shouts.

"Oh, hey, Chris!" Aisling says when she sees Chris on the doorstep.

"Come in and make yourself at home," Aisling says.

"Can I get you anything?" Aisling asks Chris.

"No, I just wanted to give you this package," Chris says as takes a seat on the green sofa and hands Aisling a small package.

She opens the package to find a 24 karat gold band with a white diamond on it and the words Chris and Aisling engraved on the inside of the gold band.

"It's a promise ring. I know we're not ready to get married, yet, but I just wanted you to have something that tells you that I will always love you," Chris says.

"It's wonderful," Aisling says as she puts the ring on her finger and kisses Chris.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor Attic_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA_

_January 6, 2021_

_7:00 pm_

"Harry!" Wyatt says in the mirror.

"Yes, your highness?" Harry says.

"Do you want the time-turner back?" Wyatt asks.

"Keep it to remember me and what it took to fulfill your destiny. Who knows when the next evil will surface," Harry says.

"Thanks, Uncle Harry!" Wyatt says.

"Finally, I'm your uncle," Harry says exasperatedly.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street _

_San Francisco, CA_

_December 25, 2041_

_11:00 pm_

"So, do you still have the time-turner your Uncle Harry gave you, daddy?" blonde-haired, green-eyed Christina who is dressed in her pink pajamas and is wearing fluffy pink bunny slippers, asks as she plops down onto her bed.

"It is right here, Beautiful" Wyatt says as he lifts the chain from underneath his blue shirt.

"Think of all the time periods we can go to with it like the Regency era with its lords and ladies" Christina says dreamily.

"No, this is supposed to be there for the next evil," Wyatt says.

"_I hope he never comes," Wyatt thinks._

"Good night, daddy!" Christina says.

"Good night, Beautiful!" Wyatt says as he tucks his daughter into bed and adds, "I love you!"

"I love you, too, daddy," Christina whispers.

"This is the way life is supposed to be," Wyatt thinks.


End file.
